Querido y estúpido Wally
by Mir.I.Am.c
Summary: Jinx y Wally son superhéroes, pero por encima de todo son adolescentes llenos de hormonas alocadas e ideas extrañas. Juntos vivirán experiencias que van de lo más dulce a lo más degenerado que alguna vez pudieron imaginarse. Categoría M por lenguaje y contenido sexual. Imagen hecha por roxannepitts. Este fic participa en el reto 26 situaciones del foro Torre de los Titanes.
1. Feliz cumpleaños, Jinx

¡Hoooolaaaaa!

Me encanta estar de vuelta para escribir sobre mi pareja favorita y compartir lo que tengo con ustedes :D

Me gusta pensar que los capítulos que estaré publicando se sitúan después de los acontecimientos que escribí en mi primera historia "Las Aventuras de Jinxy". Sin embargo, siéntanse libres de omitirla y si no la han leído no se apuren, les aclararé las cosas en la medida de lo necesario. También quiero decirles que intentaré actualizar cada semana (igual que en mi fic anterior) así que no se preocupen porque definitivamente terminaré este proyecto. Lo prometo, por la garrita.

También, lamento que este fic sea categoría M. Tenía planeado que fuera T pero las cosas se salieron de control (como verán en el capítulo de confesiones) y consideré necesario cambiarlo. De igual forma, si algunas situaciones o el lenguaje usado les incomoda, les pido perdón desde ya.

Y ya por último, sólo informarles que esta historia participa en el reto 26 situaciones del foro Torre de los Titanes, así que habrá sólo 26 capítulos demasiado pequeños pero que espero que les gusten tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlos :D

Fue todo, disfruten el show...

* * *

 **Feliz cumpleaños, Jinx**

 **Una situación incómoda**

–Y no olvides comprar galletitas – dijo Wally antes de colgarle.

Jinx sintió que su cara se ponía colorada y que de las orejas le salía humo. Estaba muy enojada con Wally. ¡El muy idiota se había atrevido a entrar a su departamento otra vez! Pero no era eso lo que la sacaba de sus casillas, sino el hecho de que estuviera leyendo su diario. ¡Lo odiaba! El chico–más–tonto–con–vida había tenido el descaro de decírselo y por teléfono porque sabía que sólo así Jinx sería incapaz de hacerle daño hasta que implorara piedad. Y por si no fuera suficiente, la traía como si fuera su asistente, ordenándole que comprara sodas y frituras para ver películas esa noche.

Mientras hacía fila para llegar a la caja del supermercado, un producto en venta le llamó mucho la atención. Sonrió con malicia, tomó el empaque de condones y lo agregó a su carrito de compras, así como unas esposas que encontró, de regreso, en otro pasillo y una cosa rara que parecía algo para aplastar moscas pero que le llenó la cabeza de ideas de venganza y sufrimiento para su novio.

–Te haré arrepentirte, querido Wally – dijo, sin querer, en voz alta.

La vieja que atendía la caja registradora la miró perpleja componiendo una cara de horror y Jinx tan sólo dejó escapar un gruñido.

«Ni que no hubieras tenido por lo menos diez hijos, anciana decrépita» pensó con enfado y se dirigió a su departamento.

Lo cierto era que Wally y ella jamás habían tenido relaciones sexuales, y ya era hora de empezar. Aparte, todo el enojo que llevaba en aquél momento le serviría perfectamente para canalizarlo en energía al momento de tirar a Wally sobre su cama.

¡JA! Lo que le esperaba al muy bobo. Ya aprendería lo que significaba meterse con una mortífera y poderosa hechicera como ella.

Corrió y prácticamente voló hasta su departamento. Conforme se acercaba se iba sintiendo más y más prendida con tan sólo imaginar los ardientes besos de Wally recorriendo todo su cuerpo, o fantaseaba con pasar sus dedos sobre su marcado abdomen que ya tantas veces había observado, o soñaba con tocar ese trasero tan firme del que a veces no podía apartar la mirada, o sentir dentro de ella su…

Entonces, por fin llegó al edificio. Subió desesperadamente los siete pisos que hacían falta, sintiéndose cada vez más y más acalorada. Incluso, ya se le había pasado el enojo. Y también el hambre. Al diablo la cena y las películas, aquella noche disfrutarían de otro tipo de placeres.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento con desesperación y al entrar la cerró de golpe. Intentó prender la luz de la entrada pero no lo logró, como si no hubiera electricidad ahí dentro.

«Bien, lo haremos con velas. Mejor» pensó sonriendo de lado.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo arrojó la bolsa con las cosas del mandado al suelo y comenzó a desvestirse.

–¿Wally, dónde estás? – preguntó en voz alta. Su novio le había dicho que estaba ahí, ¿o quizá habría salido?

De cualquier forma, siguió avanzando a tientas, al tiempo que se quitaba también las botas, las pantimedias y la falda.

–¡Estoy por aquí! – escuchó la voz de su novio al otro lado del departamento.

Jinx se quitó el suéter y la blusa, quedando tan sólo en ropa interior. También se soltó el cabello y lo sintió caer detrás de su espalda.

–¿Dónde?

–En el comedor – esta vez, su voz se escuchó más cerca.

Jinx se sacó las bragas y se desabrochó el brassier. Se dejó el collar que siempre traía puesto porque sintió que le hacía ver más sexy.

–Wally, estoy harta de esperar. Necesito sentirte dentro de mí. Ahora mismo – Jinx avanzó hasta el comedor.

–¿Perdón? – escuchaba su voz muy cerca pero no lograba verlo. ¡Estaba todo muy oscuro!

–Voy a amarrarte y te haré sufrir.

–Jinxy, ¿qué…?

–¡Quiero tener sexo salvaje contigo! – entonces Jinx llegó al comedor y consiguió encender la luz.

Frente a ella una decena de titanes soltaron un gritito ahogado y la miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Cyborg se puso rojo. Robin apartó la mirada. Raven arqueó una ceja. Starfire impidió a Chico Bestia seguir viendo. Speedy… – no, ¿por qué ese tonto estaba ahí? – Speedy se lamió los labios. Aqualad contuvo una sonrisita. Bumblebee la barrió con la mirada. Más y Menos se taparon mutuamente los ojos. Argent se cubrió la boca. Jinx casi se desmaya.

Sobre ellos había un letrero que decía: "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!".

Tan sólo Wally sonreía encantado y algo sonrojado.

Todo ocurrió en menos de un segundo. Jinx gritó, se tapó el cuerpo y corrió a refugiarse a la cocina. ¿¡Cómo demonios había olvidado que aquél día era su cumpleaños!?

Oyó las risas incómodas de algunos titanes.

–Hey, ¿podemos hacer un trío? – sugirió el pervertido de Speedy.

Wally corrió detrás de ella y le ofreció su ropa que había dejado tirada por toda la casa.

–Felices diecisiete, Jinx – dijo, mostrando una sonrisa traviesa de lado a lado. Jinx se la arrebató de las manos a modo de respuesta –. Por cierto, lo del sexo salvaje sigue en pie, ¿verdad? Puedo echarlos a la calle si tú me lo pides.

–¡TE ODIO!


	2. Estudiar Física

¡Hola!

La situación para el capítulo de hoy es una linda, y como entre Wally y Jinx todos sus momentos me parecen en extremo lindos, simplemente escogí uno y lo puse. Espero les guste :D

Por cierto: _Disclaimer:_ Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, ni me pertenecieron en el capítulo en anterior, y si vuelvo a olvidarlo de una vez escribo que tampoco me pertenecerán en los capítulos siguientes.

* * *

 **Estudiar física.**

 **Una situación linda.**

–Estoy aburrido.

–Te dije que tenía que estudiar – dijo Jinx por enésima vez.

Jinx estaba recostada sobre el pasto, bajo la sombra de un árbol de limones, con sus pies recargados en el tronco mientras estudiaba de sus apuntes que sostenía justo arriba de su cara. A su lado, descansaba la rosa roja que Wally le había llevado aquél día.

Era un día caluroso y tedioso. Jinx hubiera preferido estar en su departamento frente a un ventilador pero Wally había insistido en que salieran al parque para distraerse un poco, y aunque Jinx había replicado mil veces que debía repasar para su examen del día siguiente, el chico la ignoró por completo y la llevó hasta ahí sin su consentimiento.

–Deja eso y hazme caso – se quejó Wally como si fuera un niño pequeño y comenzó a darle cabezazos a su novia.

–Para – se desesperó la hechicera –. Si sigues así tendré que hechizarte – amenazó.

–¿Serías capaz? – fingió indignación.

–No lo dudaría ni por un segundo – aseguró ella.

–Bien – refunfuñó el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos y acostándose también bocarriba –. ¿Qué estudias? – Wally echó un brazo hacia atrás para arrebatarle las hojas de la mano y comenzar a leer – ¿Física? – se sorprendió – ¿Quién necesita estudiar para física? – preguntó en tono de burla – Esto es ridículo. Yo podría contestar tu examen y sacar la nota más alta sin necesidad de estudiar – presumió.

–¿Lo harías por mí? – se emocionó Jinx y giró sobre su cuerpo para poder verlo mejor.

–No – negó rápidamente –. Eso sería hacer trampa.

–Entonces devuélvemelas – ordenó con fastidio y le quitó los apuntes. Giró de nuevo hasta que su espalda estuvo contra el pasto y siguió leyendo.

Wally se quedó en silencio y Jinx agradeció eso en su interior. Todo lo que necesitaba era un poco de calma para estudiar adecuadamente, y si se daba prisa, terminaría antes de que la tarde diera paso a la noche. Así que continuó repasando las notas de clase mientras sentía la cabeza de Wally contra la de ella dando pequeños golpecitos, como si fuera una inquieta cabra corneando a su oponente.

Leía acerca de la interacción materia-energía, de la cual no entendía absolutamente nada, cuando de repente unos grandes ojos azules más profundos que el cielo obstruyeron su camino.

–¿Eres consciente – comenzó preguntando por encima de su cara – de que hay un millón, literalmente, un millón de señoritas alrededor del mundo que morirían por tener una cita conmigo en el parque?

–Qué tontas, ¿no? – rio Jinx – Yo no moriría por tener una cita contigo en el parque.

–Mentirosa – acusó Wally –. Ellas muriendo y tú desperdiciándome – susurró con encanto mientras descendía peligrosamente su rostro sobre el de la hechicera. Lo único que veía Jinx justo sobre sus ojos eran los labios del chico –. Deberías sentirte culpable – dijo antes de chocar su punta de la nariz con la de ella y comenzar a moverla de forma juguetona.

Jinx sintió cosquillitas y giró la cabeza, dejando apoyada una mejilla en el pasto, antes de que Wally intentara algo más y ella no pudiera contenerse.

–Me estás estorbando – fue todo lo que dijo al tiempo que procuraba continuar con lo suyo.

–No fue eso lo que dijiste anoche – canturreó en su oído emitiendo una risita traviesa y empezando a darle pequeños besos cerca de la oreja.

–Muévete – Jinx tuvo que empujarlo, aunque no con mucha fuerza pues todos sus sentidos le rogaban que dejara a Wally seguir con su trabajo.

Wally bufó y se dejó caer sobre la hierba, quedando otra vez de frente a Jinx.

–¿Por qué estudias física? – se quejó – Tu novio es el mejor velocista del mundo, ¿no has aprendido nada de eso? Mírame – Wally apartó las hojas que se interponían entre sus ojos y los de Jinx –, soy física hecha persona, puedes estudiarme a mí, si quieres.

–Después de entender esto, quizás – se contuvo Jinx y volvió a posicionar los papeles frente a su cara.

–Tengo una idea – el pelirrojo, de nuevo, movió las hojas y Jinx pudo apreciar su sonrisa magnífica –. Te enseñaré todo lo que tengas que saber sobre la interacción materia-energía y después de eso olvidarás tu examen por el resto del día – sugirió con emoción –. ¿Qué dices?

Jinx lo pensó algunos momentos y después aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros, pues no tenía otra alternativa. Al fin y al cabo, Wally era un gran nerd y debía admitir que las ciencias definitivamente eran lo suyo.

–Pero si repruebo mi examen tendré que encerrarme una semana entera para rendir el regulatorio.

–No habrá necesidad de eso, Jinxy – la titán roló los ojos y se sintió tentado de hechizarlo. Él sabía perfectamente cuánto odiaba ella ser llamada así –. Empecemos con los conceptos básicos. Materia. ¿Sabes qué es?

–Sí – afirmó Jinx aunque sintiéndose no muy convencida de ello –. Es una… parte que compone, uhm, otra parte o algo así – replicó a toda velocidad –. Siguiente.

–No – repuso Wally y rodó de nuevo para estar bocabajo y posicionar su rostro arriba, a escasos centímetros del de Jinx –. Debes entenderlo. Materia es todo. Como tu mentón – acto seguido, Wally besó su barbilla mientras que sus manos le sostenían el rostro –, o tus labios – también besó sus labios con delicadeza –, o tus mejillas – hizo lo mismo en una de sus mejillas –. ¿Entiendes? – por toda respuesta, Jinx movió la cabeza arriba abajo – Ahora, dime lo que es la energía.

–Ah… es la, uh, ¿fuerza? – Jinx estaba convencida de haberla estudiado bien hacía unos minutos pero Wally la estaba desconcentrando.

–Digamos que es la capacidad de la materia para realizar un trabajo.

–Seguro – sentenció Jinx aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba todo aquello. En cambio, estaba más que segura de que tenía al chico más guapo del universo justo frente a sus ojos. Y era su novio. Suyo y de nadie más, ni siquiera de alguna de ese millón de chicas bobas.

–Mis manos, que son materia, necesitan energía para acariciarte – sin que Jinx se lo pidiera, Wally siguió con su tutoría dinámica. Pasó una mano por su cabeza para revolotear su cabello y luego con un dedo, se puso a contornear todo el rostro de Jinx, asegurándose de definir muy bien sus labios –. Hay diferentes tipos de energía, como la energía térmica, que libera calor, como tus mejillas al sonrojarse y hacerte ver tan linda – si Jinx estaba ruborizada, lo hizo aún más, sin poder evitarlo. Wally rio y acarició sus dos cachetes –. O la energía eléctrica, que es la culpable de que tu corazón lata y se acelere cada vez que me ves – Wally sonrió con encanto justo antes de darle un beso otra vez en los labios –. O la energía química que obtuve a través de los alimentos que tras una larga serie de reacciones metabólicas cuyo resultado es el adenosín trifosfato, también llamado ATP…

–Oh, ya cállate – Jinx agarró a Wally de la cabeza y acercó su boca hasta la suya.

Entonces empleó mucha energía para besarlo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes. De hecho, era la primera vez que se besaban de esa forma, con sus caras yendo en sentido contrario, pero era muy excitante.

Al principio, sólo jugó con los labios de su novio, besando alternativamente el superior y el inferior, Entonces, como si cada vez necesitara más y más, aferró bien sus dedos al cabello de Wally y lo acercó más a su cara hasta poder abrir un poco la boca y tocar con la punta de su lengua el labio de él, como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso para hacer lo siguiente. Wally cedió y abrió su boca también, y así, todo fue una lluvia de besos húmedos y de repente una que otra mordida traviesa.

Luego, el velocista siguió sus besos en otra dirección y los repartió en el mentón de Jinx y en cada centímetro cuadrado de su cuello, entreteniéndose de vez en cuando en algún punto en específico que parecía complacerla especialmente. Jinx sabía que todos esos lugares quedarían marcados con una mancha roja y violácea.

–Wally… – intentó detenerlo pero todo lo que logró fue que el muchacho cambiara de posición y situara todo su cuerpo justo sobre el de ella.

–Shh – la silenció el pelirrojo mientras volvía a ocuparse de sus labios. Jinx se dejó algunos momentos más pero decidió rodar hasta poder quedar ella encima de él –. Eso ahí fue energía cinét…

Lo interrumpió otra vez antes de que siguiera intentando darle más clases. Esta vez fue su turno de acariciarle el rostro y susurrarle al oído.

–Quizá el millón de chicas morirían por tenerte en el parque pero yo no, yo mataría por hacerlo.


	3. No más apuestas, Wally West

Hello, hello. Mi regalo de Año Nuevo para ustedes son dos capítulos seguidos y este es el segundo :D

Como siempre, espero que les guste este capítulo que ha sido uno de los que mas me ha divertido escribir y sólo tengo que aclarar que lo que sucede aquí es poco después de que derrotan a la Hermandad del Mal y mucho antes de que Jinx y Wally se hagan novios.

 _Disclaimer_ : Teen Titans no son míos.

* * *

 **No más apuestas, Wally West.**

 **Una situación divertida**

Un día, en la torre T se reunieron muchos titanes para terminar de organizar la fiesta de la victoria por vencer a la Hermandad del Mal que celebrarían al día siguiente. Por la tarde, un tanto agotados, decidieron tomar un descanso en la sala de comando. Wally, no pudo evitar contarles cómo fue que Jinx terminó ayudándoles a derrotar a la Hermandad y el papel decisivo que él mismo había tenido en que ella tomara tal decisión.

–¿Entonces estás saliendo con ella? – quiso saber Aqualad.

–No… Es decir, no todavía, si sabes a lo que me refiero – explicó Kid Flash –. De hecho, perdió una apuesta conmigo y ahora tendrá que aceptar tener una cita conmigo. La llevaré a cenar esta noche – les contó sonriendo, lleno de satisfacción.

–Sé precavido, no conocemos muy bien sus intenciones – comentó Robin, siempre sospechando de todo y todos.

–Genial, viejo – lo felicitó Chico Bestia, chocando su puño con el del velocista.

–Llévale flores – sugirió Starfire, juntando sus manos y componiendo una expresión soñadora.

–Déjala sin caminar – lo aconsejó Speedy.

–Dale duro, vaquero – dijo Hot Spot, guiñando un ojo.

–Mañana quiero verla en silla de ruedas – advirtió Pantha.

–Sólo no andes regando hijos – pidió Raven.

–¡Pártela en dos! – gritaron al unísono Más y Menos.

Todo mundo volteó a verlos, mitad sorprendidos, mitad asqueados.

–Ustedes dos, fuera de aquí – los regañó Herald –. ¿De qué están hechos los niños hoy en día? – preguntó a nadie en específico.

En ese momento, entró a la sala Cyborg, quien alegremente reía y platicaba con Bumblebee, ajeno a la conversación de todos los demás.

–Parece que no eres el único con una cita – observó Hot Spot.

Cyborg y Bumblebee se detuvieron cerca del refrigerador para prepararse algún bocadillo, y en ningún momento pararon de sonreírse y lanzarse miradas de mutuo romance.

–Me pregunto si Cyborg la tendrá también robótica – dijo Speedy.

–¿Tener qué? – preguntó Starfire inocentemente.

–La cosa que empieza con P, Star – expuso Chico Bestia.

–¿La panza? – inquirió la pelirroja.

–El pajarín – intentó explicar Kid Flash pero Starfire siguió con su cara de perplejidad.

–La anguila – sentenció Aqualad.

"Salchicha", "chorizo", "pilín", "chile", "cuello de ganso", "camarón", "palanca", "changarro"… Starfire no entendió aquellas palabras tan poco sutiles y fue Raven quien tuvo que susurrar en su oído lo que todo aquello significaba, ocasionando que la tamaraniana se sonrojara violentamente.

–En fin, si tanto quieres saberlo, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas? – sugirió Kid Flash.

–Sabes que lo haría – sonrió Speedy de manera burlona –. ¿Pero por qué no hacerlo más interesante? Reto a Robin a que lo haga.

–¿¡YO!? – se indignó el titán haciendo ademanes exagerados y poniéndose de pie en un brinco – ¿¡Por qué yo!?

Kid Flash soltó una carcajada y cuando pudo calmarse, comentó en voz alta.

–Robin preferiría arrancarse la lengua antes que preguntarle algo así – dijo con mofa.

–¿Por qué no apuestan? – los tentó Speedy.

–Apuesto a que Robin no lo hace – aceptó el pelirrojo –. Y si yo gano, Robin tendrá que cumplir su próxima misión en calzoncillos.

El mejor amigo de Kid Flash se puso rojo de coraje y más cuando el velocista extendió su mano para confirmar el acuerdo.

–Bien – cedió de malos modos –. Pero si yo gano, tendrás que ir disfrazado con una botarga de pollo a tu cita con Jinx.

–De ninguna manera – Kid Flash quitó su mano.

–Trato hecho – accedió Speedy con una gran sonrisa y cerró el trato con Robin estrechando su mano.

Antes de que Wally pudiera expresar su desacuerdo, Robin se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la feliz pareja de titanes. Todos aguardaron con gran emoción y haciendo chistes tontos. Kid Flash vio circular billetes entre el resto de sus amigos pues al parecer él no había sido el único que apostó. Robin se detuvo frente a Cyborg, y como tan sólo podían verlo de espaldas no fueron capaces de leerle los labios.

–No está haciéndolo – intentó animarse Wally con un susurro.

Después, vieron asombrados la expresión de desconcierto de Cyborg, que luego se puso muy serio e hizo movimientos con sus brazos, como si quisiera medir una cosa muy larga con sus dos manos – momento en que los titanes exclamaron " _¡wooo!_ " – y finalmente, procedió a lanzarle tal golpe a Robin, que el chico maravilla salió despedido hasta el otro lado de la sala – ocasionando un lastimero " _¡ouch!_ " de todos sus amigos – y chocó contra los ventanales de la torre.

–Mierda, lo hizo.

Kid Flash no entendía qué parecía más sorprenderle a la gente que no paraba de tomarle fotos y pedirle _selfies_ para presumir en sus redes sociales, si el hecho de encontrarse con el guapísimo, increíble y más veloz de todos los titanes o verlo vestido de pollo en un restaurante japonés de lujo.

En el centro de la mesa descansaba una sencilla rosa roja sobre un lindo vaso de cristal.

–No puedo creerlo – mencionó Jinx por enésima vez entre risas luego de ordenar lo que quería cenar –. Dijiste que vendríamos disfrazados para que no conocieran nuestra identidad secreta, pero nunca mencionaste esto – lo apuntó y volvió a soltar una carcajada –. Déjame adivinar, hiciste una apuesta.

–Sí – admitió él, de malos modos.

Esa, definitivamente, no era la cita ideal que tenía planeada para Jinx. La hechicera llevaba semanas enteras rechazándolo de todas las formas posibles en que una mujer podía rechazar a un hombre enamorado, y ahora, que parecía finalmente ceder a sus encantos, no hacía nada más que burlarse de él.

Extrañamente, eso sólo hacía que a Wally le gustara más y más.

–¿Qué apostaste? – quiso saber.

–No importa – el chico intentó cambiar de tema –. Luces diferente, ¿te cortaste el cabello?

–No – Jinx se llevó una mano a su peinado rosa –, sólo me peiné diferente. ¿Qué apostaste?

–Olvídalo, no es el cabello. Subiste de peso, ¿verdad?

–¡No! – se indignó la chica.

–No importa, te ves muy linda esta noche – halagarla era lo mejor que podía hacer para que olvidara su disfraz… y bueno, también para perdonarlo por prácticamente llamarla gorda, aunque de eso último Wally no era consciente –. Ser titán combina con tus ojos.

A Wally le encantaba la idea de que Jinx hubiera dejado finalmente el lado de los malos, pero más le fascinaban sus ojos rosas con una rendija negra como pupila que le proporcionaban una particular y muy agradable mirada felina. Le daba un aire peligroso y adorable al mismo tiempo.

–No soy una titán – repitió por milésima vez –. Sólo los ayudé y eso fue todo.

–Eso te convierte en una titán.

–Que no.

–Estoy seguro de haber leído en los términos y condiciones de ser un héroe, que en cuanto dejas a un grupo de ineptos perdedores y te unes para vencer a la Hermandad del Mal, automáticamente te vuelves un titán, quieras o no.

–Sí, claro – Jinx roló los ojos.

–No lo digo yo, está escrito en la Biblia o algo así.

–¿Alguna vez te cansas de mentir?

–Yo nunca miento, Jinxy – mintió Wally sonriendo de lado y miró con gran placer el enfado de Jinx al haberla llamado de esa manera.

–No soy Jinxy – remarcó.

–¿Lindura?

–¡No! – reclamó componiendo un gesto de asco.

–¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

–¿No habíamos tenido esta conversación ya? No te lo diré hasta que tú me digas el tuyo – sentenció, cruzándose de brazos.

Vaya que habían tenido esa conversación ya. 82 veces, para ser exacto. Wally no dudaba en Jinx, y sabía que podía confiar plenamente en ella, así que si le confesaba su nombre, no tendría por qué temer por su vida. Pero había tres buenas razones para no decírselo, no aún por lo menos. La primera y más importante, era porque le divertía mucho hacerla enfadar, y parecía que cada vez que se negaba a decírselo la hacía enojar un poquito, cada vez más. La segunda, era porque quería decírselo de una forma más especial, sobre todo si esa situación incluía sacarla de sus casillas, y aún no encontraba el momento adecuado para hacerlo. La tercera, era porque aún recordaba, con el orgullo herido, que en el preescolar una niña que le gustaba se burló de su nombre y aunque no siempre lo admitía, odiaba la idea de que Jinx se burlara de él como lo había hecho Rosie.

–Pues yo no te lo diré hasta que tú me digas el tuyo – imitó él y también se cruzó de brazos... o más bien, se cruzó de alas. O por lo menos lo intentó porque las alas de pollo le impidieron lograrlo, ocasionando la risa de Jinx.

Había algo bueno de vestir como pollo. Wally jamás había visto reír tanto a la hechicera como en aquella noche. De verdad. Había marcado en su calendario todas las veces que había conseguido hacerla reír y hasta entonces sólo había contado cinco, pero sabía, que en el fondo, Jinx se aguantaba la risa en la mayoría de las situaciones tontas que Wally hacía para provocarla, porque le gustaba darse aires de malvada, insensible y aburrida, cosa que no era ni de cerca. De cualquier forma, le gustaba mucho el sonido tintineante como campanas que era su risa y siempre buscaba encontrar la manera de escucharlo.

Odió su risa tintineante como campanas cuando sirvieron la comida.

Wally se debatió en una batalla contra los palillos de madera. ¿Por qué los pollos no tenían dedos? ¡Era imposible comer así! Cada vez que conseguía agarrar los palillos e intentaba separarlos, estos se caían o él tumbaba algo y a su paso liberaba un montón de plumas amarillas.

Frustrado y hambriento, elevó la mirada y buscó a sus amigos que se escondían disfrazados de civiles en una mesa al fondo del restaurante, donde Jinx no podía verlos. A manera de burla, Garfield se convirtió en una gallina e hizo un cacareo sonoro y ridículo. Todos estallaron en risas y se secaron las lágrimas. ¡Incluso Rachel! ¡Rachel! Rachel nunca reía; antes Kori dejaba de ser una guapa pelirroja.

Lo que sí pudo hacer, fue arrojar los palillos y asegurarse de que le cayeran a Roy.

–¿Quién los necesita? – preguntó encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Por qué no me das de comer tú, hermosura? – usó su mirada más seductora y se inclinó hacia Jinx pero no surtió efecto.

–No. Estás muy grande. Hazlo tú solo – se burló.

–Pero tengo mucha hambre – se quejó el muchacho y era verdad. Era el chico más veloz con vida, su metabolismo era el más rápido de los metabolismos de todos, necesitaba comer y tenía mucha hambre en ese momento.

–Pues come.

De acuerdo, después de todo, quizá Jinx sí era malvada.

Wally agarró aire para inspirarse valor, miró suspicazmente a todo a su alrededor, se inclinó sobre su platillo de sushi y empezó a comer. Como las gallinas, sí.

Los titanes en la mesa más alejada y Jinx a un lado de él, prorrumpieron en sonoras carcajadas que llamaron la atención de todos y los contagiaron con su buen humor. Siendo el velocista que era, Wally devoró todo rápidamente y el espectáculo terminó pronto pero las risas no.

Jinx tuvo el amable gesto de usar su servilleta para limpiar la cara de Wally y no sus propias lágrimas por tanto reír. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, respiró profundo un par de veces y controló su risa.

–¿Me dirás qué clase de apuesta perdiste?

–No.

–¿Por favor? – Jinx lo miró profundamente a los ojos y a Wally se le ocurrió una gran idea.

–Adivínalo.

–Oh, vamos.

–Eres muy inteligente, podrías lograrlo.

Definitivamente no lo conseguiría. Wally puso su cara de póker para que Jinx no leyera nada más allá de su expresión.

–¿Por qué no simplemente me lo dices?

–Hagámoslo divertido. Convirtámoslo en una apuesta. Si logras atinarle haré lo que tú me digas.

–¿Y si no?

–Me darás un beso.

–Antes muerta – se negó Jinx pero luego su cara se iluminó con una idea –. De acuerdo, pero si gano tendrás que subir a la mesa y bailar como gallina.

–Hecho – Wally le extendió su ala y Jinx la estrechó entre risas.

«Quien ríe al último ríe mejor, princesa» pensó Wally, lleno de satisfacción.

Lo que Jinx no sabía era que Wally la había manipulado para ganar el beso. Era imposible que siquiera tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que en realidad había pasado.

–Pero quiero tener diez intentos – exigió.

Discutieron los intentos y finalmente convinieron en que tres eran los justos.

–Te acobardaste ante algo que apostaste que harías y no hiciste, y todo mundo te llamó gallina – sentenció con gozo por sentirse muy astuta.

–Mal – le informó Wally –. Kid Flash _nunca_ se acobarda. Perdiste una oportunidad.

Jinx frunció el entrecejo y pensó las cosas durante un par de minutos.

–Perdió tu equipo deportivo favorito – de nuevo compuso la expresión de satisfacción que Wally se sintió muy contento de disipar.

–Te equivocas. Mi equipo favorito _siempre_ gana – Wally adoró su expresión de desconcierto en ese momento y la dejó pensar en silencio el doble de tiempo que le llevó la última vez –. No te humilles, Jinx, si quieres yo puedo darte el beso y acabamos esto de una vez.

–No tan rápido, Kid Lento – se burló Jinx –. Aún no he perdido.

–Los dos sabemos que sí.

–Apostaste con Robin a que no se animaba a preguntarle a Cyborg si su pene era real o robótico – Kid Flash abrió los ojos como platos y Jinx sonrió de lado a lado, echándose atrás sobre su asiento –. Ahora, baila – ordenó.

–¿Qué...? ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Wally estaba pasmado, no entendía nada y no sabía qué le sorprendía más, que Jinx le atinara o el hecho de que usara tan deliberadamente la palabra con P.

–Argent me llamó para advertirme de la situación.

–Mujeres – se quejó el pelirrojo –. Espera… ¡Eso es trampa! – entendió.

–Nunca dijiste que no fuera válido.

Se quejó un poco más pero no surtió efecto. Al parecer, el manipulado aquella noche había sido él y no ella.

Se subió a la mesa y todos, incluidos los demás clientes y meseros cantaron al unísono.

" _Queremos que Kid Flash_

 _nos baile_

 _el baile del pollito._

 _Queremos que Kid Flash_

 _nos baile_

 _el baile del pollito._

 _Alita por aquí,_

 _alita por allá._

 _Piquito por delante,_

 _colita por detrás_ ".

–¡La colita, Kid Flash! – gritó Dick desde el otro lado.

Wally agitó el trasero rápidamente y todo a su alrededor se convirtió en una estruendosa carcajada.

Por lo menos su nombre no quería decir _pene_ en español.


	4. Verdad o Reto

WARNING

Capítulo vulgar. Léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

 _Disclaimer:_ TT son de DC

* * *

 **Verdad o Reto.**

 **Una situación de confesiones.**

–Entonces, ¿lo que intentas decirme es que este juego tan sólo se trata de girar una botella y escoger entre decir una verdad o cumplir un reto que el otro diga?

–No lo pude haber expresado mejor – admitió Jinx.

–¡Qué aburrido! Mejor juguemos Monos Locos 3.

–¡Wally! – se quejó Jinx – Dijiste que hoy me tocaba a mí escoger lo que haríamos. Y además quiero saber tus secretos más oscuros.

Wally se cruzó de brazos y se echó para atrás recargándose en el sillón.

–Bien – accedió de mal modo –. Pero mañana jugaremos Monos Locos 3.

Jinx corrió por una botella de vidrio y se sentó en el piso frente a su novio.

–Yo empiezo – hizo girar la botella y observó de buen humor que la tapadera apuntaba al pelirrojo –. Escoge, ¿verdad o reto?

–Verdad – dijo rápidamente y soltó un bostezo.

Jinx lo pensó algunos segundos.

–De acuerdo – sonrió con malicia –. Si tuvieras que matar a uno, casarte con el otro y coger con el último y tus opciones son Robin, Chico Bestia y Cyborg, ¿con quién harías qué cosa?

Wally escupió la soda a la que le estaba dando un trago y se sonrojó de toda la cara.

–No voy a contestar eso – replicó –. Escojo reto, mejor.

–No se vale cambiar de elección – se quejó ella.

–Entonces ya no juego.

–¡Está bien! – cedió Jinx – Te reto a que contestes mi pregunta anterior – antes de que Wally reclamara algo, añadió –. Y si te quejas, no te hablaré por una semana.

–Pero…

–Y tampoco te voy a besar.

–Bien – bufó –. Pero esto queda entre nosotros dos, ¿no es cierto?

–Obviamente.

–Pff – Wally entrecerró los ojos y analizó su respuesta unos segundos –. Mato a Chico Bestia.

–¡Oh, no! ¡Él es tan dulce! – se escandalizó Jinx. Ella hubiera matado a Robin, definitivamente.

–Y me caso con Robin – ante el desconcierto de la chica tuvo que dar una explicación –. Es mi mejor amigo, seguramente sería un buen esposo. Aunque, él sería… ya sabes, el pasivo.

Jinx se llevó ambas manos a la boca y luego se dio cuenta de algo.

–¡Cogerías con Cyborg! – gritó y comenzó a reír como loca.

–Sí, bueno, está grande, es negro y musculoso, ¿no?

–¡Eso es tan racista! – exclamó divertida y no paró de reír.

–Mi turno – sentenció –. ¿Verdad o…?

–Tienes que girar la botella – le recordó Jinx.

–Eso es aburrido.

–No podemos jugar botellita sin girar la botella – recriminó ella pero vio la cara de indignación de Wally y decidió ceder –. De acuerdo, sin botella.

–¿Verdad o reto?

–Reto – respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

–Te reto a que me digas la verdad.

–¡Hey!

–¿Qué? Tú aplicaste la misma conmigo – esta vez, fue Wally quien sonrió maliciosamente –. ¿Harías un trío con Gizmo…?

–¡Wally!

–No he terminado. ¿Harías un trío con Gizmo y Billy Numeroso o dejarías que Plasmus te la metiera por detrás?

–¡Wally! – esta vez fue el turno de Jinx de sonrojarse.

–Venganza. Dulce venganza – canturreó el chico.

Jinx lo meditó algunos instantes pero no le costó mucho escoger la respuesta.

–Lo de Plasmus – sentenció rápidamente.

–¡Woooo! – se escandalizó Wally – ¡Eres una sucia!

–¡Cállate! – le lanzó un pequeño rayo de mala suerte – De ahora en adelante, serán sólo preguntas.

–Pero…

–¿Qué darías, un blowjob a Speedy o un beso negro a Control Freak?

Al instante, Jinx se arrepintió de su pregunta pues era bastante sencilla de contestar.

–El beso negro a Control Freak – respondió rápido, demasiado rápido.

–¡Qué desagradable eres! – se asqueó Jinx.

–¿Qué? Speedy me lo recordaría por el resto de mi vida. Al menos a Control Freak puedo encerrarlo en la cárcel y olvidarme del asunto – explicó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –. Voy yo y seré amable esta vez – el chico sonrió con satisfacción y Jinx temió lo peor –. ¿Quién te parece el titán más guapo y sexy de todos los tiempos?

–Cyborg – contestó al instante agradecida de lo fácil de la pregunta.

–¿¡Qué!? – vociferó Wally – ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Tierra a tu novio? ¿El sexy pelirrojo que tienes enfrente de tus ojos?

–Oh, vamos Wally – lo animó Jinx –. Tú eres mi novio a quien más amo en todo el mundo.

–No vuelvas a hablarme.

–Te adoro pero si ignoramos los sentimientos lo elegiría a él. Tú mismo lo dijiste, es grande, negro, musc…

–No me hables – repitió Wally cerrándole la boca con los dedos.

Jinx lo apartó de un manotazo y prosiguió.

–Te hago la misma pregunta pero no se vale que te escojas.

–Qué sencillo. Elijo a Starfire

–No – lo cayó Jinx sintiéndose molesta porque no la nombró a ella –. La misma pregunta. ¿Quién te parece _el_ titán, no _la_ titán, más guapo y sexy de todos los tiempos? No puedes decir que tú mismo – Wally abrió la boca y sus ojos casi se le salieron –. Contéstame.

–Tramposa – siseó.

–Dilo.

–Ya no juego.

–Sólo dilo y terminamos el juego.

Wally soltó un resoplido.

–Bien – declaró, no sin cierto enfado –. Cyborg – Jinx abrió la boca para quejarse pero Wally se le adelantó –. Y para que lo sepas, él me preferiría a mí, no a ti.

–No tienes ni idea – dijo Jinx entre risas burlonas.

* * *

Si ustedes hubieran jugado con ellos, ¿qué habrían respondido? ¿qué les hubiera gustado preguntar?

Esperaré sus respuestas en los reviews :D


	5. Un Chiste Muy Tonto

¡Holaaaa! El siguiente capítulo me lo imagino poco después de que Jinx dejara al H.I.V.E. FIVE y mucho antes de que se volviera novia de Wally.

* * *

 **Un chiste muy tonto.**

 **Una situación de Amistad.**

Jinx no estaba de humor.

Es decir, era muy común en ella sentirse enfadada o aparentar estarlo por lo menos un par de veces a la semana, pero en esta ocasión era real. Estaba de muy mal humor. Tenía hambre, llevaba todo el día sin tomar un baño, hacía demasiado frío en la calle, le había salido una espinilla en el centro de la frente y por si fuera poco, estaba en esos días llenos de sangre, dolor y toallas femeninas; _sus_ días.

¿Podía haber algo peor?

Sí.

Ver a Kid Flash saludándola al otro lado de la calle.

En cuanto lo vio, dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar en sentido contrario. No importaba si tenía que caminar el doble hasta llegar a su departamento y se empapaba la ropa por toda la nieve que caería sobre ella. Lo único que quería era no tener que mantener una conversación con _él_.

Pero Kid Flash era Kid Flash, y en menos de un segundo, ya estaba junto a ella.

–No ahora, Kid Tonto. No estoy de humor – gruñó empujándolo fuera de su camino.

–Oh, ¿y alguna vez lo has estado, Jinxy?

La chica se paró en seco y lo amenazó con una bola de mala suerte rosa.

–¿Cómo me llamaste?

–¿Puedo invitarte un chocolate caliente con malvaviscos para animarte? – Kid Flash puso una rosa roja en la mano de Jinx, esa con la que estaba apuntándolo y sonrió con descaro.

Jinx empleó su magia para destruir la rosa y admiró, no sin cierto grado de culpabilidad, la cara triste del pelirrojo.

–Preferiría tomar veneno para ratas – sentenció antes de seguir su caminata sin rumbo.

–¿No dolería eso un poco? – quiso saber Kid Flash quedándose atrás pero pronto volvió a obstruirle el camino – Te propongo algo.

–¿Cierras los ojos y yo me voy corriendo de aquí? – preguntó con sarcasmo – ¿O yo los cierro y tú te largas?

Kid Flash pareció meditarlo.

–Depende, ¿alguno de esos involucra un beso?

–Sólo si llamas beso a un golpe en tu cara.

–Creo que tenemos un concepto distinto de beso. Tendré que enseñarte lo que en realidad son – Kid Flash dio un paso y quedó a escasos centímetros de la chica.

–Ni en tus sueños – masculló Jinx, ignorando el revoloteo dentro de su estómago y apartándose de él.

–De acuerdo, esta es mi idea. Si te hago reír me dejas invitarte una bebida y si no lo consigo, me das un beso de consolación – Kid Flash sonrió ladinamente.

–Antes muerta.

–Tomaré eso como un sí – Kid Flash frotó sus manos, les sopló sacando vaho caliente de su boca y empezó –. ¿Qué es verde y pequeño, y está cubierto de soda?

–Un chícharo bañado en soda – intentó adivinar aunque no supo muy bien por qué.

–Noup.

–Me rindo. ¿Qué es?

–Chico Bestia esta mañana luego de decirle a Raven que se veía linda al enojarse – Kid Flash sonrió de oreja a oreja y aguardó pacientemente la reacción de Jinx.

Aburrido. Tonto. Malo.

Jinx se mantuvo seria, impasible.

Luego, sintió una sensación extraña dentro de su boca, algo así como un cosquilleo.

Después, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

¡Rayos, había perdido!

Fueron a una cafetería que les quedaba cerca y luego de un delicioso chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, Jinx no tuvo otra alternativa más que contarle a Kid Flash por qué estaba enojada aquél día.

–Debiste haberlo dicho antes – exclamó el velocista componiendo una expresión de sorpresa.

De repente, apareció Jinx en su casa, en el sofá de su sala, con un montón de cobijas encima, una toalla caliente en su vientre, una bolsa de chocolates en su regazo, una rosa roja, una pastilla para el dolor, una televisión frente a ella y una colección de películas a escoger.

–¿Qué…? – balbuceó la chica al ver todo aquello – ¿Por qué haces estas cosas por mí?

–Bueno… eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?

No.

No, claro que no.

¿O sí?

Los únicos amigos que Jinx conocía eran los de la academia H.I.V.E. y ellos nunca habían hecho algo así por ella.

–¿Quieres ver _El Exorcista, Transformers_ o _Titanic?_ – Kid Flash le iba mostrando todas las opciones – Yo sugeriría ver _Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza_ – Jinx permaneció en silencio –. ¿Jinxy? ¿Estás bien?

–¿Somos amigos?

–No conozco esa película. Iré a buscarla…

–No, espera – Jinx lo tomó de la muñeca y evitó que saliera corriendo –. No es una película, es una pregunta – le aclaró –. Tú y yo, ¿somos amigos?

–Yo diría que eres más mi admiradora número uno y yo tu ídolo – bromeó Kid Flash –, pero sí, somos amigos y de los buenos, si me lo preguntas – aseguró enseñando todos sus dientes con una sonrisa.

Al final, Jinx le hizo espacio a Kid Flash en el sillón y vieron la versión extendida del _Exorcista_.

–Sólo para que lo sepas – informó Jinx –, me reí de tu chiste sólo porque fue muy tonto.

–Excelente – Kid Flash pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros –. Tengo un chiste tonto para cada día del año.


	6. Una vieja fotografía

Como cada semana, aquí estamos con el sexto capítulo del reto :D Ya sólo quedan 20... jaja.

Leí por ahí que el pasado 16 de enero se ajustaron 11 años desde que se transmitió en USA el último capítulo de los Jóvenes Titanes y con eso se dio el fin de la serie, y si es así, pues qué triste. Dedico este capítulo a todas esas pobres almas en pena (como yo) que quedamos con el corazón destrozado. Ayñ :'(

 _Disclaimer para todos los capítulos de este en adelante hasta el fin de la historia:_ Los jóvenes titanes son de DC

* * *

 **Una vieja fotografía.**

 **Una celosa situación.**

Jinx y Kid Flash estaban luchando contra Gorilla Grodd… O, bueno, más bien Kid Flash estaba luchando contra Gorilla Grodd y Jinx sólo corría de un lado para otro intentando alcanzarlos y lanzar alguno que otro rayo de mala suerte que siempre era demasiado lento como para ser de ayuda. En menos de lo que Gorilla tardó en mirar a Jinx, el homínido ya estaba en el suelo y con esposas en sus dos fornidas muñecas.

En un día normal, Jinx se hubiera molestado por la poca participación que Kid Flash le dejó tener en esa misión. Es decir, eran un equipo, ¿no? Aunque alguno fuera capaz de derrotar a sus enemigos solo, debía compartir el botín y disfrutar entre dos la victoria. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión Jinx se había sentido con tan pocas ganas de luchar contra el mal y Kid Flash, como diario, parecía totalmente entusiasta con cumplir con sus deberes de súper héroe, que no se quejó al respecto y de hecho, se sintió un tanto agradecida. Qué flojera le daba la idea de luchar contra villanos así todos los días por el resto de su vida. A veces, extrañaba su vida como delincuente sólo por el hecho de que no tenía tantas responsabilidades.

–Buen trabajo – lo felicitó Jinx e intentó chocar su mano con la de él pero su novio ignoró el gesto y la arrastró lejos del gorila tomándola del brazo.

–Como sea – objetó con enfado –. Vámonos de aquí.

–¿Por qué no me das un beso de la victoria? – lo tentó Jinx.

–No.

La hechicera abrió los ojos como platos y se paró en seco. Kid Flash nunca rehusaba darle un beso de la victoria luego de haberlo inventado él mismo. Generalmente era Jinx quien rechazaba los besos, no él, así que era todo muy raro. Se preguntó si había hecho algo que no debió haber hecho, lo suficientemente malo como para que él estuviera así de molesto y distante.

Wally pareció recapitular sobre sus actos y se arrepintió de lo que contestó, así que se detuvo, le plantó un beso rápido a su novia en la frente, la tomó de la mano y la siguió arrastrando lejos del gorila.

Jinx se encogió de hombros y aunque quedó casi satisfecha con su dulce beso, no podía negar que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Lo siguió en silencio, preguntándose qué habría pasado que lo había puesto de mal humor. Era extraño, Kid Flash era sinónimo de alegría y bromas, y siempre después de una batalla contra un malhechor su buen humor aumentaba de manera exponencial. Quizá enfrentar a Gorilla luego de lo que le había hecho a Hunter Zolomon, el antiguo mejor amigo de Wally le traía malos recuerdos.

«Pero ahora que lo pienso, ha estado así todo el día» razonó Jinx.

Dieron una caminata por el parque, todavía agarrados de la mano. Jinx intentó sacarle plática a Kid Flash pero no estaba dando buenos resultados pues el chico se limitaba a contestar con monosílabas y sonidos cortantes, así que terminó dándose por vencida, creyendo que tan sólo estaba cansado y no quería hablar.

Entonces, se acercó un chico a pedirle un autógrafo a Jinx. Era lo más extraño que podía pasar en el mundo. Seguramente era más fácil que un ciego lograra ver una estrella fugaz que encontrar un fan de la bruja de la mala suerte. Es decir, la gente solía tenerle miedo y evitarla a como diera lugar, pero ese sujeto que tenía enfrente no. Al contrario, parecía admirarla. Jinx abrió los ojos de par en par y se sintió halagada. El tipo era feo y parecía un completo lunático, pero era un admirador, UN FAN. ¡De ella! Comenzaba a entender por qué Wally siempre se alegraba de ver a sus miles de seguidoras alrededor del mundo.

–Seguro – aceptó Jinx y tomó la libreta y el bolígrafo que el muchacho le ofrecía –. ¿Cuál es tu…?

–No la mires – siseó Kid Flash y le lanzó una mirada mortífera al pobre joven.

–¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar que no me gustas tanto. ¡Adiós! – el primer y único fan de Jinx se alejó corriendo como si de eso dependiera su vida.

–Wally, ¿qué dem…?

–¿Sabes qué? – la interrumpió el velocista observándola de arriba abajo – Creo que necesitas usar más ropa.

–¿Qué? – exclamó Jinx pero Kid Flash ya se había ido.

La hechicera examinó su vestuario y pensó que al contrario, estaba vistiendo demasiadas cosas para ser primavera. Llevaba sus pantimedias de rayas, su vestido negro y una toquilla a juego. Eso, sin mencionar las botas de plataformas. A veces, sentía que se horneaba por dentro con todo eso.

Kid Flash volvió, y corriendo en círculos alrededor de ella, le puso una chamarra talla doble x, unos pants de hombre, guantes rojos tejidos con lana y una burka negra.

–Wally, me veo ridícula y no puedo moverme con esto – se quejó, comenzando a sentirse enfadada.

–Tendrás que acostumbrarte, Jinx.

Jinx gruñó y hechizó las prendas que Wally le había puesto, reduciéndolas a cenizas. Su novio soltó un alarido de reclamo.

–¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?

–¿Mi problema? – se indignó Jinx y le picó el pecho con un dedo acusador – ¿Cuál es _tu_ problema? Has estado tan raro todo el día. La del mal humor aquí soy yo, ¿recuerdas?

–No estoy de mal humor – se defendió Wally cruzándose de brazos –. Es sólo que descubrí tu pequeño secreto.

Jinx frunció el ceño pues no entendía de qué pequeño secreto estaba hablando.

–¿Cuál secreto, bobo?

Kid Flash sacó una foto del interior de su traje.

–¿Podrías explicarme qué significa esto? – En la fotografía, aparecían Cyborg y ella danzando en el baile de la academia H.I.V.E. Ella estaba usando su vestido morado de gala y él iba de traje, disfrazado como Stone y no como el titán encubierto que en realidad era. Ambos se miraban de forma romántica – ¿Estás engañándome con Cyborg? – preguntó con enfado.

–Eso es una vieja fotografía que no significa nada – explicó Jinx –. ¿Dónde la hallaste?

–¿No significa nada? – repitió Kid Flash – ¿Entonces por qué estaba escrito al pie de tu diario "El mejor día de mi vida"? – Jinx se quedó en silencio pero después sintió sus ojos brillando de rosa y Kid Flash pareció recapacitar algo – ¿Dije tu diario? Quise decir… ya sabes, uh… el diario. No tu diario, sino otro diario. El de Cyborg, ¿sí? Qué loco, ¿no? Tiene una foto igual a la tuya y escribe las mismas cosas que tú… Es decir, no es que yo sepa lo que dice tu diario… Nunca lo he leído. Bueno, sí, pero no desde que me dijiste que odiabas que lo hiciera porque era un atentado a tu privacidad y… – Jinx avanzó lentamente hacia él y Kid Flash retrocedía tanto como podía para alejarse de ella – Te prometo que Cyborg tiene un diario. ¿Y sabías que bailaba ballet? ¿Cyborg? ¿No? Digo, yo practicaba boxeo, más masculino. Y mis bíceps son naturales no como los de él porque seguramente se inyecta algo, ¿no crees? No pueden ser naturales. Tramposo. Jinx, apuesto a que te ofreció mucho dinero para que te tomaras esa foto con él. Porque, pff, tú nunca habrías sido su novia, ¿verdad? Jinx… ¿Jinx? Di algo, me estás asustando. Toma, ¿la quieres? – le extendió una rosa roja que Jinx hizo añicos con sus poderes.

Lo acorraló hasta que Kid Flash chocó contra un árbol y no tuvo manera de seguir escapando de ella. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo oyó pasar saliva con dificultad y vio con satisfacción como apretaba los ojos y se preparaba para lo peor.

Todo lo que Jinx hizo fue darle un beso de piquito en los labios.

–Te encuentro adorable cuando te pones celoso.

* * *

Aviso parroquial:

Ay, había olvidado escribir esto el capítulo anterior pero contestaré a las preguntas que dejaron en el drabble "Verdad o Reto", según lo que yo creo que Wally y Jinx habrían contestado :D Siéntanse libres de dejar sus reviews con más preguntas y procuraré aclarárselas.

-¿Alguno ha sido infiel con el otro?

R= ¡No! Ninguno ha sido infiel, todavía... :)

-¿Han tenido sueños húmedos?

R= Jajaja creo que sí, si te refieres al hecho de una eyaculación de semen, por lo menos KF lo ha hecho. Si es más como un sueño así hot, pues también, tanto Wally como Jinx c;

Y, otra cosa. Hice referencia a Hunter Zolomon y Gorilla Grodd, que no son personajes que aparezcan en la serie de TT pero me gustó introducirlos así sutilmente porque planeo usarlos para mi próxima historia que publicaré tan pronto como termine este reto. Si no los conocen, pueden leer sobre ellos en cualquier sitio de internet, son enemigos importantes de Flash.

Pues ya, muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo & especialmente a los que se toman la molestia de dejar su review y no puedo agradecerles personalmente, se siente super bonito leerlos. ¡Muchas gracias!

Nos leemos la siguiente semana.

Auf wiedersehen!


	7. Sutilezas

**Sutilezas**

 **Una situación extravagante.**

Wally se sentía como un gato en celo.

Desde que ocurrió la indiscreta situación en la fiesta sorpresa de Jinx, todo lo que pensaba era en la oportunidad que había perdido aquél día de acostarse con ella. Los dulces dieciséis de su novia habían quedado atrás y parecía que con ellos se había ido también su deseo sexual. Pero el de Wally estaba todavía ahí, más fuerte, más vivo que nunca.

Así que pasó todo el fin de semana buscando maneras sutiles – y algo extravagantes – de sugerirle a Jinx que dieran el siguiente paso en su relación, porque temía que si era demasiado explícito – así como ella –, le traería malos recuerdos y se negaría rotundamente. Con el inicio de la semana, se armó de valor y comenzó a ejecutar sus planes.

 _Lunes, intento número uno._

Llegó a su departamento con todas las temporadas completas de la serie favorita de Jinx y mucha comida. Su plan, era seducirla a través del estómago. Es decir, a él fácilmente podría conquistarlo cualquiera así, ¿por qué ella habría de ser diferente en eso? Estaba seguro de que al final del día habría obtenido su recompensa.

Fue paciente y esperó tres horas, lo que equivalía a tres capítulos enteros, para soltarle la bomba. Antes de hacerlo, se encargó de acariciar su cabello despeinado, dejarla acurrucarse sobre su pecho y repartirle besos aquí y allá. Era como todo un ritual que debía asegurarse de hacer para ponerla de buen humor y aclimatarla. Después de todo, tenía que convencerla de hacerlo sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Finalmente, pausó la serie y la volteó a ver directamente aunque ella no despegaba la mirada de la pantalla.

–¡Wally! – se quejó la chica sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, sus ojos pegados al televisor – Ya venía la mejor parte entre ellos dos.

–Estaba orinando en una muralla, ¿qué tiene de genial eso?

–Oh, tú no sabes nada, Wally West.

Wally ignoró su comentario y la empujó contra el sofá mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios.

–En fin – dijo mientras tomaba aire, acercándose más y recostándose sobre ella –, preferiría pasar mi tiempo contigo en vez de seguir viendo eso.

Jinx abrió los ojos como platos, soltó una risita malvada y le removió el cabello que le caía en la frente.

–Puedes peinarme si quieres o arreglar mis uñas mientras yo termino la temporada. Ahora reanúdala, ya – Wally la miró con el ceño fruncido pero Jinx lo apartó de encima de ella y se sentó de nuevo -. ¡Corre! – ordenó.

Wally obedeció de malos modos.

 _Martes, intento número cinco._

¡Era increíble! Llevaban dos días enteros viendo la condenada serie y apenas iban en la tercera temporada. Hasta entonces, los intentos de Wally habían fracasado rotundamente. Incluso el enano feo de la serie tenía más sexo que el guapo velocista. ¡Eso era tan injusto! ¿Acaso a Jinx le encantaba torturarlo? Él definitivamente no se merecía eso. Era atento, caballeroso y muy guapo, ¿por qué no podía obtener lo que quería cuando lo quería?

Se encontraban acurrucados en el sillón de la sala, Wally abrazando a Jinx por detrás mientras veían juntos el capítulo más aburrido de la historia del mundo. Fingió estar concentradísimo en la serie pero empezó a contornear la figura de Jinx con sus dedos. Pegó su cara al cuello de la chica y le hizo cosquillas con la nariz. También le repartió besos traviesos por la cara y el cuello. Finalmente metió una mano bajo la blusa de Jinx y empezar a acariciar la suave piel de su espalda y su abdomen. Jinx se arqueó en el sillón y le correspondió los besos.

–¿Qué…? – empezó preguntando Jinx pero Wally la cayó con otro beso, esta vez más profundo. La hechicera le devolvió el gesto pero luego apartó sus labios de manera brusca – ¿Qué quieres?

–A ti – le susurró al oído y al momento Jinx lo apartó violentamente de ella y lo tiró al suelo.

–Pues yo quiero ir al baño – exclamó indignada y se encerró en el baño.

Wally se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. No entendía qué había hecho mal pero obviamente aquella noche tampoco lo conseguiría.

Maldita sea.

 _Miércoles, décimo segundo intento._

Wally llevaba todo el día siendo arrastrado por su tío Barry por las diferentes tiendas de ropa hasta que en una de ellas encontraron un traje negro que se amoldaba perfectamente al cuerpo joven y atlético del pelirrojo velocista y que le serviría para ir a la boda del primo Ben.

Wally se miró en el espejo del probador, consciente de que el 99% de la población femenina del universo babearían si lo vieran con aquello puesto, así que le llamó por teléfono su novia.

–Acabo de comprar un nuevo traje – le informó luego de saludarla –, y quiero que me veas sin él puesto.

Jinx tardó una eternidad en reaccionar.

– _¿Por qué querría hacer eso?_ – preguntó al final.

–¿No quieres? – se sorprendió Wally, sintiéndose decepcionado – Se vale ver y tocar, lo prometo.

Por toda respuesta, Jinx colgó el teléfono.

Mierda. ¿Acaso con Cyborg se había puesto también así de difícil?

Doble mierda. ¿Había aceptado tener sexo con Cyborg cuando anduvo con él?

 _Jueves, vigésimo intento._

Caminaban juntos por la calle e iban tomados de la mano compartiendo un helado de vainilla. Entonces, vieron a lo lejos una ancianita, con voz de actriz barata, pedir socorro a gritos pues un ladrón acababa de robarle el bolso, o eso decía. La verdad era que Wally le había pagado para que montara esa escena. Situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas, y lo cierto era que Wally estaba más que desesperado por tener relaciones con su hechicera favorita.

–Sostenme el cono – le pidió Wally seriamente, fingiendo estar dispuesto a entrar en acción. Jinx agarró el cono de nieve pero Wally detuvo su mano –. No ese – la dirigió hasta algo más abajo, dentro de los pantalones del pelirrojo y se aseguró de que sintiera el bulto que empezaba a ponerse duro y caliente –, sino este.

No le sorprendió quedar tirado en el piso, hechizado por un rayo rosa de mala suerte.

¿Y si de repente Jinx había recibido una epifanía y había decidido abstenerse de ciertos placeres hasta el matrimonio? ¿Podria ser posibe? ¿Debería pedirle que se casara con él entonces? ¿Y si había decidido que se convertiría en monja y se encerraría el resto de su vida en un convento?

 _Viernes, trigésimo primer intento._

Wally comenzaba a darse cuenta de que no lo lograría y eso lo desesperaba un poco. ¡Tenía tantas ganas y Jinx no hacía nada más que torturarlo! Era una chica cruel que disfrutaba enormemente verlo sufriendo y atormentado. Para colmo, Jinx fingía que no sabía lo que le pasaba a Wally. El velocista se preguntaba si acaso estaba enojada por algo que él no sabía que había hecho, pero no estaba muy seguro.

–Has estado raro – le comentó en la noche, justo cuando Wally se disponía a regresar a su casa tras un largo día lleno de fracasos.

–Porque hay una señorita que se niega a entender mis súplicas – se quejó.

–Estoy segura de que tu tía sí te dejará adoptar otro perro, Wally – lo apoyó pero el chico notó la expresión burlona en su rostro.

–Claro – dijo con cierto dejo de amargura y cruzó el marco de la puerta. Estaba dispuesto a emprender carrera hacia su casa pero en el último segundo cambió de opinión y dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Vio la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro pálido de la hechicera cuando le extendió una rosa roja –. Me olvidaba decirte que… – Wally la miró directamente a los ojos y pensó mejor las cosas.

–¿Qué? – preguntó llena de curiosidad mientras tomaba la rosa.

–Olvídalo. Buenas noches – se enojaría si se lo decía. No sabía por qué, pero lo haría. Así de irritable era ella, se enojaba incluso por las cosas por las que no tenía sentido enojarse.

–¿Decirme qué? – ella se negó a quedarse con la duda.

–No puedo decírtelo.

Jinx se cruzó de brazos.

–Pues no me lo digas. Sólo piénsalo en voz alta y ya.

Wally vio una expresión divertida en sus ojos rosas y se armó de valor. Si se enfadaba, ya encontraría la manera de hacerle olvidar eso pero él tenía que desahogarse o de otra manera explotaría.

– Bien – aceptó, cruzándose de brazos también y recargándose en el marco de la puerta –. Sólo quiero decir que tengo unas ganas de hacerte el amor que no te puedes imaginar, pero esto no se lo diré a nadie, sobre todo a ti, porque sé que eres una bruja insoportable que hace las cosas sólo cuando quieres – Jinx abrió la boca para reclamar algo pero Wally no le dio la oportunidad –. No te lo diré. Deberían torturarme para obligarme a decírtelo.

–¿Decirme…?

–Que quiero hacer el amor contigo, no sólo una vez, sino cientos de veces, pero a ti no te lo diré nunca porque seguramente te molestarías así como te molestas siempre que algo no está bajo tu control. Sólo si me volviera loco te diría que haría el amor contigo, aquí, delante de tu casa, día y noche, toda la vida.

Jinx se sonrojó y sonrió con encanto. Y no se molestó, eso era lo más importante.

–Ya lo sé, pero ya te había dicho que esta semana no puedo.

Esta vez fue el turno del velocista de abrir los ojos de par en par y formar una O perfecta con la boca.

–Nunca me dijiste eso – renegó Wally cuando pudo recobrar la compostura.

–Te lo dije pero tú nunca me escuchas – lo acusó Jinx con dulzura y le pasó las manos por detrás del cuello para acercarlo más a ella –. Por eso me enfadaba. Nunca escuchas lo que te digo.

–No es cierto – Wally rodeó su cintura con los brazos e intentó traer a su mente cualquier cosa, una señal o indicio que hubiera valido la pena recordar pero no había nada. Jinx nunca le dijo que esa semana no podía.

Jinx le mostró la rosa roja que acababa de darle.

–¿Ves qué roja es? – le preguntó – Mi flor también es roja esta semana, así como lo es con cada cambio de luna, ¿no deberíamos esperar a que vuelva a ser blanca?

¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? ¿Rosas rojas, blancas, cambio de luna y…?

Ah.

Oh, así que era eso.

Ja, eso lo explicaba todo.

De hecho, Jinx sí le había dicho por lo menos unas diez veces que estaba en sus días y que le dolía mucho.

Wally rio por lo ridículo que había sido todo. Al fin y al cabo, Jinx no estaba en proceso de convertirse en monja o algo así. Sería suya tan pronto como todo aquello acabara.

–Así que también sabes ser sutil, ¿eh? – bromeó pegando su frente a la de ella.

–Más que tú, sí – rió la chica.

Wally ahogó su risa con un beso profundo pues se negaba a que se burlara más de él.


	8. Mala idea, Chico Bestia

**.**

* * *

 **Mala idea, Chico Bestia**

 **Situación de la primera vez.**

Chico Bestia andaba precavidamente por los pasillos de la Torre T. En sus manos jugaba distraídamente con una tuerca bastante pesada para ser de tan pequeño tamaño. A lo lejos, escuchó gritar a Cyborg:

–¿¡Dónde está mi T490!?

El chico se rio con malicia intentando sofocar una carcajada.

–Nunca sabrás quién fue – dijo en voz baja.

Estaba vengándose de su mejor amigo porque lo había llamado cerebro de mula enfrente de todos los titanes. Y al decir todos los titanes, se refería a _todos_ ellos pues Robin los había congregado para discutir sobre nuevas estrategias en la lucha contra el crimen.

–¡Bestita, sé que tú lo tienes!

¿Cómo lo supo?

Se escucharon hacer eco las fuertes pisadas al otro lado del pasillo y Chico Bestia pudo distinguir la sombra de Cyborg acercarse. Chilló transformándose en un chimpancé y corrió por su vida, asegurándose de no soltar por nada del mundo la tuerca. Al torcer por otro corredor vio una puerta abierta y entendió que era su única alternativa. Entró rápidamente y se deslizó debajo de la cama donde permaneció callado e inmóvil hasta que vio, afuera, las piernas de Cyborg pasar de lado junto al cuarto y seguir adelante sin molestarse en revisar debajo de las camas.

Rio con malicia otra vez y justo cuando estaba a punto de escabullirse de su escondite una ráfaga de viento entró y cerró la puerta dando un fuerte golpe. Pronto descubrió que no fue viento, sino Kid Flash corriendo a toda velocidad con Jinx. Lo supo por sus voces y sus botas. Estuvo a punto de salir y disculparse pero entonces comenzó a escuchar algunas cosas raras y supo que lo mejor sería fingir que no estaba ahí.

–Azotaste la puerta – le recriminó Jinx.

–No importa, no pasó nada – restó importancia Kid Flash –. Entonces, ¿lo hacemos o qué?

–Ya no estoy tan segura. No lo he hecho como en años. Antes solía ser muy buena, pero ahora…

–No te preocupes, seré delicado.

–Suenas como si tuvieras mucha experiencia.

–La tengo. Lo he hecho prácticamente todos los días de mi vida desde que tengo diez años.

«¡Viejo!» se escandalizó Chico Bestia.

–¿Diez años?

–Sí. De hecho, creo que con todos los titanes.

–¿Todos ellos?

–Hombres y mujeres.

«¡No conmigo!» se defendió mentalmente el muchacho.

Chico Bestia no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¡Kid Flash era un pervertido!

–¿Entonces sí?

–De acuerdo.

Los dos se subieron a la cama y Chico Bestia la vio ceder un par de centímetros bajo su peso.

–Seré caballeroso y te permitiré colocarte encima.

–No necesito tu caballerosidad – se quejó Jinx –. Empecemos de lado. Es más, no quiero que seas delicado conmigo. Desátate y da lo mejor que tengas.

–No sabes lo que pides.

–Podré soportarlo.

–No digas que no te advertí.

–Está bien. A la cuenta de tres – Chico Bestia escuchó a Jinx resoplar –. Uno. Dos. Tres…

Al principio Chico Bestia sólo escuchaba pequeñas risitas y respiraciones entrecortadas, pero al cabo de algunos segundos las risitas se volvieron en gritos y las respiraciones en jadeos. La cama se agitaba con violencia de arriba abajo y el muchacho veía caer motas de polvo por todas partes, lo que le ocasionaba comezón en la nariz y las inminentes ganas de estornudar.

–¡Wally, vas muy rápido!

–Si voy lento será aburrido.

Más gritos, más jadeos y más cama yendo de arriba abajo, todo haciendo que Chico Bestia se arrepintiera enormemente de no haber salido de su escondite cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

–Ya casi… – gimió Kid Flash.

–Oh, no – masculló Jinx –. No te lo permitiré.

Los resortes del colchón parecían chillar bajo el peso de sus dos ocupantes. Chico Bestia intentó taparse los oídos pero nada le impedía escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo justo por encima de él.

–Casi lo logro – exclamó entre respiraciones entrecortadas Jinx.

–Deja de moverte tanto – se quejó Kid Flash.

Se escucharon los gritos de dolor o quizá placer de los dos titanes, Chico Bestia no estaba seguro de poder distinguirlos. Todo lo que sabía era que quería que todo acabara pronto y poder olvidar esa vergonzosa experiencia.

–No lo haces nada mal, Wally.

–Ni tú, Jinxy – admitió Kid Flash entre jadeos –. Mira esto, ahí viene el gran final.

–Oh, no.

–¡PAREN! ¡PAREN! – Chico Bestia no lo soportó más. Salió de debajo de la cama y se puso de pie dando tumbos – ¡DETÉNGANSE AHORA O…!

Se dio cuenta de que Kid Flash y Jinx traían toda la ropa puesta. Estaban sentados uno frente a otro y se sostenían mutuamente la mano derecha. A un costado de la cama, descansaba una sencilla rosa roja. Los dos, miraban a Chico Bestia con expresiones de extrañeza.

–Oh – Chico Bestia se sonrojó –. ¿Estaban jugando luchas de pulgares?

–Sí – contestó Kid Flash –. Y yo estaba a punto de ganar.

–Fue trampa, usabas tu súper velocidad – se quejó Jinx y luego volteó a ver a Chico Bestia –. Espera… ¿Estabas…? Chico Bestia, ¿estabas debajo de la cama?

–Sí, yo también te vi salir de ahí – admitió Kid Flash –. ¿Qué hacías escondido?

–Sí, dinos.

–¿Puedo no hacerlo? – Chico Bestia se alejó caminando hacia atrás – Sigan jugando e ignoren que los interrumpí, ¿sí? Tengo que… uh, encontrar a Raven – Chico Bestia sintió la puerta detrás de él y salió de ese cuarto tan rápido como pudo. Caminó con el pulso acelerado por los pasillos y se limpió el sudor de la frente –. Viejo, eso estuvo cerca.

* * *

Pobre BB :( jajaja este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, me encantó escribir desde su perspectiva.

Bueno, nos seguimos leyendo :D


	9. Una promesa sin cumplir

¡Perdón por la tardanza! Ja. Pero feliz día del amor y la amistad :D

La situación de hoy sucede muchos años después del curso temporal en el que me gusta situar este fic.

* * *

 **Una promesa sin cumplir.**

 **Una situación delicada**

–¿Te casarías conmigo? – pidió Wally, poniéndose de rodillas, extendiéndole una rosa roja.

El viento gélido le golpeaba la cara como la caricia de un muerto y a Jinx le revolvía el cabello rosa bajo un gorro negro. Sus rodillas se entumecieron al contacto con la nieve y la rosa estaba tiesa y congelada, pero nada hizo que el velocista desistiera. Al contrario, se quedó plantado, expectante.

–No – se apresuró en contestar la hechicera, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada y se abrazaba para entrar en calor –. De ninguna manera – lo empujó tomando la rosa entre sus manos mientras seguía su camino.

Wally resopló, se puso de pie y la siguió por la vereda junto al Lago Baikal, en Siberia.

–Rompes mi corazón, Jinxy – bromeó el chico –. Espero que cuando te lo pida de verdad me digas que sí.

–Será mejor que no lo intentes de nuevo si no quieres decepcionarte – Jinx lo tomó de la mano con su peludo guante y caminaron juntos.

–Tu corazón es más frío que este lugar, querida – Jinx sonrió ante aquello y le dio un breve beso en los labios –. Me aseguraré de calentarlo un poco antes de proponértelo. Sólo dime, ¿quieres que te lo pida en público o en privado?

–Haz lo que quieras. Perderás tu tiempo – aseguró ella.

–¿Por qué te niegas tanto? – quiso saber Wally, sintiendo verdadera curiosidad – Creí que ese era el sueño de todas las chicas.

–No cuando eres mala suerte.

Wally puso los ojos en blanco y pasó ambas manos por su cara, barriéndola de arriba abajo.

«Ahí va de nuevo con el tema de la mala suerte» se quejó en su interior. Desde que la conoció, casi diez años atrás, no había existido ni un solo día en que Jinx no hablara de eso. Y no había nada que Wally pudiera hacer para hacérselo olvidar. Era como una cicatriz que se negaba a quitarse incluso con tratamiento láser.

–No pongas esa cara, lo digo enserio – se quejó Jinx –. El único propósito de que una pareja se case es el formar una familia y me rehúso a hacerlo. No quiero arriesgarme a que alguien salga herido.

– ¿Por qué alguien habría de salir herido? Has aprendido a controlar tus poderes de manera increíble. No hay nada que temer. Nadie saldrá lastimado – Wally estaba convencido de ello pero no insistió enel tema porque la vio abrazarse muerta de frío y sacar una nube de vapor de su boca –. Traeré una bebida caliente, espera aquí un momento.

–Date prisa, no quiero estar sola aquí – lo apremió.

Wally, motivado con la perspectiva de asombrarla con su rapidez, corrió tan rápido como nunca antes lo había hecho. Él mismo se sorprendió de su propia velocidad pues dio cientos de vueltas al mundo sin ser capaz de detenerse en su cafetería favorita. Entonces, sintió como si la tierra brincara bajo sus pies, escuchó un tronido sordo y se dio cuenta de que algo raro había pasado.

Paró en seco y derrapó, lanzando lodo a todas partes, manchándose él mismo. Se dio cuenta de que no había llegado a una cafetería en Praga, sino que estaba en la India, o eso parecía por la vestimenta de la gente, su extraño lenguaje y el ambiente cálido del lugar.

Un par de hombres le gritaron algo grosero, en un lenguaje que no entendía, por haberles salpicado de lodo y Wally pidió disculpas en su propio idioma, aunque quizás tampoco le entendieran. Estaba a punto de reanudar su carrera, cuando un par de objetos le llamaron la atención en uno de los puestos del tianguis callejero en el que se encontraba. Todos eran calendarios y adornos hogareños para el nuevo año, pero en todos, el año indicado era 2004.

Pegó un brinco porque se dio cuenta de que el 2004 había quedado hace mucho tiempo atrás en la historia y si lo que indicaba ese calendario era real, Wally había viajado en el tiempo hasta llegar al pasado.

«No puedo creerlo» pensó emocionado y lleno de orgullo, pero antes quería asegurarse de que estuviera en lo correcto, así que deambuló por la zona y tuvo que alejarse mucho del centro urbano hasta encontrar a alguien que hablara su idioma y preguntarle el año en el que se encontraban.

–¿Estás loco? – exclamó el hombre entrado en años y que tenía la finta de ser un mayordomo – Esto es el 2003, lunático.

–¿Y qué día? – lo detuvo Wally sin darle importancia al insulto, antes de que entrara a la mansión en la que trabajaba.

–30 de diciembre – exclamó el viejo antes de golpear a Wally e irse de ahí soltando maldiciones.

Wally casi grita de la emoción de no ser porque de nuevo, algo le llamó su atención de manera extraordinaria.

Una niña salía a toda prisa de la parte trasera de aquella enorme casa, mientras un hombre gordo bajo el marco de la puerta la amenazaba con darle una paliza si volvía a hacer algo. Wally no supo qué era ese algo, pero sí supo de inmediato quién era esa pequeña niña y el hombre que le gritaba. Sintió su corazón latir al mil por hora de la emoción y la coincidencia de que hubiera llegado precisamente a ese lugar, pero también sintió el inminente deseo de darle una lección al hombre con cara de cerdito que gritaba improperios desde la puerta de su casa.

Tomó aire. Se tranquilizó para no actuar como un _fanboy_ delante de su hechicera favorita. Logró normalizar su latido cardíaco y corrió sin que repararan su presencia. Siguió a la niña cautelosamente mientras se adentraban en un bosque tropical. La notó enfadada y distraída, lo que le daba un aspecto bastante gracioso para ser una niña de apenas algo más de un metro de estatura. Wally sintió que era arriesgado para una menor de edad como ella andar por ahí a solas y en un lugar tan peligroso así que corrió hasta ponerse frente a ella y obstruirle el paso.

–Este es un lugar peligroso para una pequeña damita – dijo con amabilidad.

–¡No soy pequeña! – se irritó Jinx.

Con su corta estatura, sus trenzas rosadas, unos cachetes enormes y su mortal mirada, Wally tuvo que ser fuerte para no morir de ternura ahí y entonces. Se puso de cuclillas y elevó una palma hasta la cabeza de Jinx, como si intentara medirla.

–Yo diría que sí – bromeó y se sintió encantado cuando la niña le apartó la mano de un golpe. Era como si después de tantos años no hubiera cambiado nada.

Jinx alzó la barbilla y se alejó de él caminando orgullosamente.

–No debo hablar con extraños – expuso a manera de despedida.

Si estuviera solo, Wally se hubiera puesto a trazar círculos saltando de emoción. ¡Era tan adorable! Se preguntó si cuando tuviera una hija con Jinx sería igual de linda que ella de chica. Ahí tenía otra razón para obligarla a casarse con él.

Sin embargo, la Jinx del presente, que en realidad era la Jinx del pasado, seguía alejándose a pasos agigantados hacia el interior del bosque, dispuesta a agrandar distancias entre ella y el pelirrojo. Entonces a Wally se le ocurrió una idea maravillosa para conseguir tenerla a su lado unos momentos más.

–No soy un extraño, soy tu guardián secreto – mintió.

Jinx se detuvo de golpe y giró ciento ochenta grados para poder escrutarlo con la mirada, como si no le creyera ni una sola palabra.

–Pruébalo – lo retó con su vocecilla infantil.

Wally puso una rodilla en el suelo y agachó la cabeza, como los antiguos caballeros de sus historias favoritas.

–Haré lo que me pidas.

–Quiero una nieve – dijo sin pensarlo demasiado tiempo, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento durante décadas.

–Tus deseos son órdenes – Wally volvió en un microsegundo con un cono del sabor favorito de Jinx: moras azules. La niña abrió los ojos con encanto y le dio unas probaditas.

–¿Cuántos años tengo? – preguntó como si quisiera ponerlo a prueba.

–Seis – dijo calculando rápidamente las fechas –. Y vives con tu padre y tus dos hermanos – añadió para que no le quedara duda alguna.

Jinx puso su boca como una O gigante y a partir de ese momento confió plenamente en Wally, quien intentó hacer que ella tuviera uno de los mejores días de su vida. Así que la llevó a la feria del pueblo, ganó por ella todos los juegos, le regaló los miles de premios que obtuvo y le consiguió todas las golosinas que quiso. También la llevó a conocer los animales del zoológico y a observar el show de un mago que hacía trucos con cartas y palomas.

Cuando se hizo tarde, entendió que era hora de llevarla a casa antes de que se metiera en más problemas. Así que subió a Jinx sobre sus hombros y empezó a andar de regreso.

–No quiero volver a casa – se quejó Jinx que se sostenía tomándolo por las orejas –. Llévame al cine.

–Lo haré, pero hoy no – le explicó Wally que también se sentía incómodo con la idea de dejarla de nuevo en la casa de su infancia que era todo menos un hogar.

El simple hecho de recordar todo lo que Jinx tenía que atravesar durante los siguientes años, antes de encontrar paz y estabilidad en su vida, lo ponía ansioso y le hacía sentir culpable. Le hubiera encantado poder intervenir de alguna forma para hacerle la vida más fácil y llevadera pero sabía que el tiempo y la realidad no eran factores que pudiera modificar de manera sencilla sin sufrir devastadoras consecuencias.

–¿Entonces, cuándo? – preguntó ella, llena de decepción en su voz.

–Algún día – replicó él -, en algunos años – añadió con pesar.

Aún quedaban cerca de diez años para tener su primer encuentro formal y todavía más para que la llevara al cine por primera vez.

–¿Años? – se entristeció Jinx.

Wally la bajó de sus hombros y se puso de cuclillas para estar de nuevo a su altura.

–Tendrás que esperar un poco y ser valiente, ¿lo harías por mí? – Jinx asintió tristemente – Prometo que te llevaré al cine tantas veces como quieras – aseguró con una sonrisa.

La llevaría al cine, a la feria y a conocer cada rincón del mundo. La trataría siempre como una princesa. Le haría olvidar todos los tragos amargos que tuvo durante sus primeros años de vida. La haría la persona más feliz sobre el planeta. Pero ella tendría que esperar y ser paciente, porque el camino no sería nada fácil.

Jinx bajó la mirada e hizo un puchero con los labios pero asintió en silencio con un movimiento de cabeza. Wally la observó con cuidado y vio que a pesar de que su ropa era de buena calidad y tenía un aspecto limpio, en su piel se veían reflejadas las cicatrices de años de maltratos.

Le partía el alma saber que tendría que dejarla para volver a su propio tiempo, pero no podía hacer nada más. Si se quedaba y la cuidaba, o evitaba que sufriera todo lo que debía sufrir, su destino sería diferente y ellos nunca se conocerían. Se arriesgaría a que tuviera un futuro peor o quizá mejor, pero no podía tomar ese riesgo, no era correcto alterar las líneas temporales así que debía dejarla. Viajar en el tiempo e interactuar en él, era algo bastante delicado. Se preguntó si no estaba siendo egoísta. Tal vez todo lo que quería era tener la certeza de que la conocería en el futuro.

Agitó la cabeza y se deshizo de esa idea.

–¿De verdad lo prometes? – preguntó ella, extendiendo su dedo meñique - ¿Me llevarás al cine siempre que quiera? ¿También a ver _Mi pequeño Pony_?

–Será nuestra promesa, por la garrita – aseguró entrelazando su meñique con el de ella y sonriéndole para inspirarle seguridad.

–¿Y cómo sabré quién eres cuando vuelva a verte? No conozco tu nombre – razonó inteligentemente.

Wally pensó si mentirle o no con respecto a eso. Entonces recordó que cuando vio a Jinx por primera vez en el museo, ella no mostró signos de reconocerlo de ninguna parte. Así que lo mejor sería no decirle que él era un superhéroe.

–Soy Rudolph – contestó y era cierto, sólo que nadie lo llamaba así.

Jinx rio de forma burlona.

–¿Cómo el reno?

–Como el reno – confirmó él sonriendo de lado a lado –. Ahora, debo irme.

Jinx colgó sus brazos flacos alrededor del cuello de Wally, dándole un tierno abrazo.

–Si eres mi guardia secreto, ¿por qué debes irte?

–Porque no me gusta hacerte esperar – explicó, recordando que la Jinx del futuro se quedó en Siberia aguardando su bebida caliente. Jinx miniatura no entendió pero Wally tenía otras cosas que decirle –. Escúchame, no nos veremos por algún tiempo, pero cuando nos toque encontrarnos de nuevo, te prometo que sanaré todas tus heridas y siempre estaré ahí para ti.

–¿Heridas? – no entendió Jinx – ¿Voy a lastimarme? ¿Me voy a caer?

–Sí. Muchas veces caerás pero debes recordar siempre ponerte en pie y seguir adelante, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo.

–Y ahora es tu turno de prometerme algo – dijo Wally y rompió el abrazo –. Prométeme que vas a ser muy fuerte, siempre.

–Soy fuerte – Jinx le presumió sus bíceps, pero no había nada ahí más que huesos, piel y algo de grasa.

–Más fuerte, ¿lo prometerás?

–Sí – contestó con una sonrisa del tamaño de toda su cara –. Te quiero, Rudolph.

–Y yo a ti, siempre te querré – corroboró sus palabras con otra sonrisa –. Y cuando llegue el momento, Jela… – Wally la miró profundamente a sus felinos ojos rosas – ¿te casarías conmigo?

-¡Sí! - afirmó moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo – Lo prometo.

Wally sonrió de oreja a oreja y luego la apuró para que volviera a casa antes de que su padre volviera a enojarse. Jinx se alejó corriendo y volteó una última vez para agitar un brazo en el aire despidiéndose. Cuando ella entró por la puerta y se perdió de su vista, Wally resopló y empezó a correr, rogando en su interior volver al futuro y no viajar más al pasado.

Le dio unas cientos de vueltas más al planeta, sintiendo su ropa comenzar a arderle. Se detuvo justo en el instante que sintió correcto y se dio cuenta, con gran gusto, que volvió a la fecha exacta de la que partió. Corrió hasta Praga, compró dos cafés calientes y volvió al Lago Baikal, donde Jinx miraba entretenida la nieve en el suelo y pateaba una piedra con su pie.

–Mentirosa – la acusó al tiempo en que le entregaba su café.

–¿De qué hablas? – quiso saber, y Wally estuvo seguro de que ella hubiera alzado una ceja de tan sólo tener una.

–No cumpliste toda tu parte del trato – la acusó pero ella no pareció entender lo que le estaba intentando decir Wally. El velocista pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de su novia y le dio un beso en la mejilla fría.

–No sé de qué me estás hablando, yo me quedé aquí tal y como dijiste – dijo ella antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

–Ya te haré recordarlo, algún día.

Jinx se encogió de hombros. Wally no pudo contenerse y la besó en los labios.

No había prisa. Tenían todavía una vida por delante. Quizá aún no había llegado el momento de que ella cumpliera su promesa.

* * *

¡No, no es pedofilia! Tampoco es como que Wally tenga gustos secretos por las lolis.

Bueno, ya. Lo dije. Sigamos...

El motivo por el que dije al principio que esto sucedía muchos años después es porque el Wally de 18 años aun no es capaz de viajar en el tiempo y el Wally de este capítulo, sí.

Y para los que se lo preguntan, el papá de Jinx la acusaba de ser la culpable de la muerte de su madre en el parto y por eso siempre la trató tan mal. Pueden leer un poquito más de eso en el capítulo 2 de "Las Aventuras de Jinxy", mi otro fic. Y ahí también aclaro el nombre completo de Jinx, que no usa porque no le gusta.

Gracias por todo, nos seguimos leyendo ;)


	10. Prueba Viviente

Capítulo 10 :D Ya sólo quedan 16 más para terminar el reto. ¡Wuu, wuu, wuuuuuu!

* * *

 **Prueba Viviente.**

 **Una situación de traición**

–¿De qué te ríes tanto? ¡No es gracioso! – Jinx no sabía si seguir gritando cargada de coraje y frustración, ponerse a llorar o asesinarlo ahí en ese mismo instante.

Probablemente podía hacer las tres cosas al mismo tiempo…

Lo que sí sabía era que quería desaparecer la sonrisa de tonto que Wally tenía marcada en el rostro.

–¿Qué hay de malo? Sucede todo el tiempo, Jinxy. Sólo piénsalo…

–¡Y esperaste una semana para decírmelo! – Jinx se sintió derrotada y se dejó caer sobre el sofá – Ahora es muy tarde como para actuar.

–No será tan malo…

–¡Para ti no! – se quejó ella y le arrojó el cojín a la cara aunque él lo esquivó con facilidad – ¡Seré yo quien tenga que cargarlo todo el tiempo!

–Sólo por los primeros nueve meses…

–¿¡Has pensado cómo me afectará esto!?

–Tienes que…

–¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡Sólo tendré que esperar y me haré la prueba!

–Tal vez ni siquiera…

–¿¡Y tú qué sabes!? ¡Nunca debí haber confiado en ti! ¡Jamás debí haberte conocido!

–¡Oye! ¡Eso duele!

–¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió perforar los condones!?

–Creí que sería…

–¡No me importa lo que crees! ¡Debiste habérmelo dicho antes!

–Pero te habrías enojado…

–¡Te odio! ¡Siempre supe que algún día pasaría algo como esto!

–Jinxy, pero…

–¡Y por última vez, mi hijo no se llamará Prueba Viviente de que Tuve Sexo con Jinx!

–¿Por qué no?

–¡Es horrible!

–¿Entonces Larry? Rima con Wally.

–¡No!

–Y si es niña será Mix.

–¡No!

–¿Mixy? Así como Jinxy…

–¡No tendré ningún hijo!

–¿Entonces por qué estamos discutiendo su nombre? Jinx si son gemelos podrían llamarse Phil y Lily.

–¡Wally, concéntrate! ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer!?

–Comprar carriolas dobles – Jinx le lanzó el otro cojín y una vez más Wally lo esquivó sin invertir esfuerzo alguno. Todo lo que hizo fue soltar otra carcajada –. Sólo piénsalo. Podría nacer y ser igual a mí. ¿No sería perfecto? – Jinx le aventó un hechizo rosa directo al pecho y le ocasionó dolor – ¡Ouch! – Wally se llevó las manos al sitio de impacto y se miró el hoyo en la playera – ¡Arruinaste mi playera! ¡Era mi favorita!

–¡Y tú arruinaste mi vida!

–¿Y si tiene cabello rosa? – Jinx le lanzó otro rayo de magia aunque en esta ocasión Wally saltó y evitó ser impactado.

–¡Sería horrible! ¡Pobre criatura! ¿Nunca me escuchas? ¿No sabes lo terrible que es ser tan diferente a los demás?

–A mí me gusta el rosa… – Wally tuvo que correr en círculos alrededor de la sala para evitar ser lastimado de nuevo – Si tiene el cabello rosa no tendría que llamarse Prueba Viviente de que Tuve Sexo con Jinx. Nadie lo dudaría.

Jinx lanzó más rayos pero no tenía sentido, ninguno lo alcanzaba. Wally era tan veloz que todo lo que se veía de él era un borrón amarillo escarlata moviéndose por todo el departamento. Jinx sentía que le hablaba al aire.

–¡Dudarían que fueras tú el padre!

–No si saca mi súper velocidad, Jinxy.

Jinx sintió entonces el beso suave y cálido de los labios de Wally pero no tuvo oportunidad de impedírselo. Fue como si algo invisible la besara y ella no hubiera podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

–¡O tu súper idiotez, bobo!

–¡Jinx! – Wally se plantó justo frente a ella y le puso una mano en el bajo abdomen – No es bueno que uses esas palabras. Prueba Viviente podría estar escuchándote. Es muy sensible…

–¡Wally! – Jinx lo apartó de un manotazo – ¡Deja de llamarlo así!

–Ese será su nombre. Está decidido – sentenció él, cruzándose de brazos –. Y será mejor que dejes de discutir. A Prueba Viviente le entristece ver a sus padres pelearse.

–¡WALLY!

–Te propongo un trato – Wally se acercó de nuevo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, pero Jinx lo rechazó con otro manotazo –. Hay que relajarnos un poco. Vamos a las carreras de autos y cuando volvamos tomaremos la decisión adecuada.

–¡No quiero ir a las carreras de autos! ¡Son tontas y aburridas! ¡Te lo he dicho toda la semana! ¿Por qué insistes?

–Oww – Wally la miró tiernamente –. Esto de las hormonas y el embarazo te ponen tan temperamental…

–Púdrete.

–Te prometo que después de las carreras escucharé lo que tengas que decir respecto a Prueba Viviente de que Tuve Sexo con Jinx.

–Idiota. No se llamará así.

–Y si me acompañas, juro que escogerás el nombre.

–Bien – aceptó de malos modos –. Pero te odio.

–¿Cómo dices, dulce Jinx? – Wally se colgó a Jinx por la espalda y corrió hasta el estadio mayor en Central City donde ya toda la gente estaba gritando como monos salvajes por ver empezar la carrera.

Jinx no entendía nada de carreras de autos. No sabía qué era eso de las fórmulas o qué importancia tenía para su vida el hecho de que estuviera viendo un Fórmula 1. Todo lo que observaba era un montón de carros lindos dándole vueltas al circuito. También veía a Wally demasiado emocionado, gritando desde la grada como si alguno de los conductores pudieran escucharlo. Los criticaba por acelerar demasiado lento o los alababa por posicionarse en primer lugar. Pero en serio, ¿qué tenía de interesante? Él era mil veces más rápido que todos esos automóviles y además, tenía un asunto más importante en qué ocupar sus pensamientos. ¿O ya se le había olvidado? ¡Iban a tener un bebé! ¿Cómo podía comportarse así? ¿Por qué no le daba la importancia que merecía? Es decir, aún nada era seguro, pero cabía la gran posibilidad de que las peores pesadillas de Jinx se materializaran. Ella era un manojo de nervios y coraje, peo a él no parecía importarle.

–Mira ese rojo – le señaló Wally y le permitió ver a través de sus binoculares –. ¿Lo ves? Yo aposté por él. Si gana, seré millonario.

Jinx pegó un salto.

–¿Y si pierdes?

–Estaré endeudado de por vida.

–¡Wally West! – Jinx perdió la paciencia y no le importó que todo mundo a su alrededor pudiera escucharlos – ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan irresponsable? ¿Endeudado de por vida? ¿Qué pasará si…?

–Bueno, exageré. Sólo están en juego cien dólares.

–No puedo creerlo – Jinx se cruzó de brazos y pasó una pierna por encima de la otra –. Me has traicionado. Confié en ti. Me entregué a ti y esto es con lo que me pagas.

–Jinxy, no ahora – suplicó Wally –. Sólo quedan diez vueltas. Lo he estado esperando todo el año.

–Yo me quedaré con su custodia. No estaremos juntos después de esto.

Wally se atragantó con las palomitas y las escupió al aire. El hombre de la grada de adelante gritó y se quejó pero el pelirrojo lo ignoró por completo.

–¿Quieres decir que vas a abandonarme?

–No puedo seguir contigo. No si…

Fue inútil. Una trompeta resonó en todo el estadio y la atención de Wally volvió a la pista. Nada de lo que dijo Jinx a continuación fue tomado en cuenta porque lo único que existió para el velocista en ese momento fue su auto rojo. Jinx se sintió tan enojada que se vio obligada, en la última vuelta, a lanzar un rayo de mala suerte tan sutil y veloz que ni siquiera Wally pudo verlo. La onda de mala suerte chocó contra las llantas delanteras del vehículo rojo que perdió el control y se estrelló contra una pirámide de paja que impidió que el conductor saliera lastimado. Wally soltó un grito de frustración porque el carro blanco de atrás tomó la delantera y ganó en primer lugar. Jinx no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia.

–¡Qué injusto! ¿Qué pasó? ¡Estaba a punto de ganar! ¡No tiene sentido! – se quejó mientras caminaban de regreso a casa – Estaba seguro de que ganaría. ¡Y tú lo viste Jinx! Llevaba la delantera. Nunca en su trayectoria profesional había perdido el control – Wally sacó su teléfono celular y tecleó algunas cosas –. En fin, no importa. Aún pudo ganar otra apuesta – sin que Jinx pudiera evitarlo, Wally tomó una foto de ellos dos y se la envió a alguien.

–¡Hey! – exclamó ella e intentó quitarle el celular – No me avisaste. Seguramente salí con los ojos cerrados. ¡Bórrala!

–Noup – Wally alejó el celular de su alcance.

–¡Wally! ¿¡No habíamos acordado que ya no harías más apuestas!?

–¿Dijimos eso? No lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué estás tan molesta? No lo entiendo. Con esta apuesta, recupero lo que perdí en la otra y hasta me sobra dinero.

–¡No me importa el dinero!

–¿De verdad?

–¡Sólo tengo diecisiete! ¿¡Qué será de mi vida después de esto!?

–Ah, sigues pensando en eso – se dio cuenta y le restó importancia al asunto con una mano, lo cual hizo enfadar a Jinx aun más.

Entonces, pensó en todas las veces que se había burlado de las mamás adolescentes y se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea.

–¡Eso es!

–¿Qué?

–Voy a denunciarte. Le diré a todo el mundo que te aprovechaste de mí y haré que te metan a la cárcel. ¿Te imaginas el escándalo que se crearía?

Wally abrió los ojos como platos y se plantó de pie enfrente de ella.

–¿Qué ganarías con eso? ¿Por qué me harías algo así?

–Me desharía de ti y además te sacaría todo el dinero que necesitara.

–¿Serías capaz de hacerme eso? ¿Jinxy? Acabas de decir que no te importa el dinero. ¿Ese es el ejemplo que quieres darle a Prueba Viviente? – Jinx le lanzó un rayo de mala suerte que afortunadamente no esquivó y le cayó en la mano – ¡Ouch!

–Tú perforaste los condones, tómalo como mi venganza.

Wally compuso un puchero, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada hacia la calle.

–No perforé nada.

–¿Qué?

–No lo hice. No hay nada.

Jinx sintió que su corazón le daba un brinco y casi grita de felicidad.

–¿Qué quieres decir con que no hay nada?

–Quiero decir que no habrá Prueba Viviente.

La hechicera se llevó una mano a la boca y soltó un grito de alegría. Wally dejó de fingir indignación y comenzó a reírse del asunto.

–¡Me siento tan tonta! ¿Cómo pude creerte? Obviamente estabas mintiendo para hacerme enojar. ¿Por qué te encanta hacer eso? ¿Estás contento, bobo? – Jinx le dio un par de puñetazos al hombro pero fue como si le hubiera hecho cosquillas porque él no hizo más que reírse con más fuerza – ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–Fue la apuesta – dijo Wally entre risas –. Tenía muchas ganas de ver la carrera y Cyborg apostó a que tú nunca querrías acompañarme, así que tuve que inventarte todo esto para poder traerte.

–¡Entonces sí me traicionaste!

–¿Qué? No, claro que no. Nunca te traicionaría.

–Traicionaste mi confianza haciéndome creer toda esta locura en lugar de decirme la verdad desde un principio. ¡Tramaste todo esto sólo para que te acompañara! – Jinx quería gritarle más pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido. La vida seguía siendo buena y ella no tendría nunca que preocuparse por comer saludablemente o comprar pañales, lo cual era un alivio – Te odio, Wally.

–Y yo te quiero, Jinxy – Wally le pasó un brazo por los hombros y siguieron caminando –. Sabes que me encanta verte enojada, ¿no?

–No estoy enojada, estoy aliviada.

–¿Sí? – preguntó el pelirrojo – ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura de que te dije la verdad? ¿Cómo puedes comprobar que esto no es una mentira y que en realidad sí perforé los condones?

–¿¡Qué!? – Jinx frenó en seco y sintió que toda la sangre se le fue de la cara.

–No grites. Tantos corajes serán dañinos para Prueba Viviente.

Jinx sintió sus ojos brillar de rosado y de sus manos sintió dos ondas rosas de mala suerte emerger desde la profundidad de su piel. Lo mataría. Aunque le llevara toda la vida alcanzarlo, lo haría. Y cuando lograra asesinarlo, lo sacaría del infierno sólo para volver a enviarlo allá. Prueba Viviente de que Tuve Sexo con Jinx tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir con un padre muerto y una madre tras las rejas.

–¿Lo ves? Eres adorable cuando te enojas.

* * *

Oww. ¿Alguien más sigue celoso de Jinx por andar con Wally?


	11. El wallymóvil, parte I

Ayñ, olvidé por completo actualizar la semana pasada. Perdón y clemencia. Les dejo el capítulo de hoy :D

* * *

 **El wallymóvil, parte I.**

 **Una situación solitaria**

Jinx sintió el colchón de su cama moverse por el desplazamiento de alguien encima. Al principio imaginó que sería de nuevo Señora Trapeador intentando colarse entre sus sábanas pero entonces recordó la noche anterior y una sonrisa perezosa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar también quién había dormido a su lado y qué habían hecho juntos hacía unas cuantas horas.

Rodó sobre su cama y lo vio sentado en el borde del colchón, frotándose los ojos para poder despertar completamente. Jinx sonrió de nuevo al ver su espalda salpicada de pecas al igual que sus hombros y el primer tercio de sus brazos. Le encantaba verlo despertar porque era como ver una versión totalmente nueva y diferente de Wally. Sin ropa y despeinado, parecía un ser humano normal, vulnerable, alcanzable pero perfectamente imperfecto. Y nunca dejaba de ser terriblemente guapo. Jamás. ¿Cómo le hacía? Jinx por las mañanas parecía un monstruo recién llegado de las puertas del infierno y él era todo un encanto.

Cuando Wally se dispuso a ponerse de pie, Jinx estiró un brazo y lo cogió de la mano, impidiendo que se apartara de ella. Wally pegó un brinco porque no se había percatado de que Jinx estaba despierta pero luego le devolvió la sonrisa.

–¿A dónde vas? Ni siquiera ha salido el sol.

Tiró de su mano y lo obligó a caer encima de ella. Wally rio, le besó la frente y le acarició el cabello. Los senos de Jinx rozaron con el pecho del pelirrojo así que pudo sentir las vibraciones de su tórax cuando rio.

–Sí, buenos días. También me da gusto verte.

–¿A dónde vas? – repitió su pregunta e ignoró sus propios malos modales.

–A mi casa. Mi madre se volverá loca si no me ve antes de irme a la escuela. Además, no sabe que no pasé la noche en casa… – Wally volteó a ver el reloj y otra vez pegó un brinco – Y por cierto, ya es muy tarde. Me quedé dormido.

–Pues no vayas a la escuela, ¿quién la necesita?

–Ser superhéroe no es muy remunerativo. Y tú también debes ir.

Jinx estiró los brazos, soltó un bostezo y arqueó el cuerpo. Sentía demasiada flojera de tan sólo recordar todos los deberes que tenía que hacer aquella semana.

Malditos lunes. Los odiaba.

–Pero yo entro hasta en la tarde. Aún puedo dormir un poco.

–Ayer dijiste que tenías mucha tarea que hacer – Wally desapareció pero volvió en una décima de segundo con mucha, mucha ropa encima –. Y tienes que ir a la cafetería.

Jinx gruñó y se tapó el cuerpo con una sábana. Maldito empleo. También lo odiaba.

–Que Linda me cubra. Ella no tiene nada que hacer.

Wally se puso su chamarra y le alborotó el cabello a Jinx. Despeinándola aún más y dejándola todavía más similar al monstruo traído del infierno.

–Dejé el desayuno listo. Haz tú las rondas de West Hill yo me encargaré del resto de la ciudad.

–¿Qué? – se sorprendió Jinx y se incorporó en su lugar – ¿No patrullaremos juntos esta noche?

–No. Ni el resto de la semana.

–¿Por qué no?

–Tengo cosas que hacer. Patrullaré en mi tiempo libre.

–¿Qué cosas?

–Cosas importantes.

–¿Más importantes que pasar tiempo con tu novia?

Una vez más, Wally rio y con su mano despeinó a Jinx hasta construir un nido de pájaros rosa con su cabello.

–Lindo día, Slowpoke.

–¡Wally!

Fue demasiado tarde. Él ya había desaparecido dejando tras él la fragancia de su desodorante y su nuevo perfume. La hechicera resopló y arrojó todas las cobijas lejos de ella, haciendo que cayeran justo sobre Señora Trapeador, quien dormía al pie de su cama.

Jinx ignoró las quejas de su mascota y se dispuso a empezar el día aunque no de la manera en que le hubiera gustado. Tomó un baño rápido pero se arrepintió al instante porque cuando fue a la cocina se dio cuenta de que el desayuno que le había preparado Wally ya se había enfriado.

Mientras mascaba la comida, reparó en la rosa roja que había en un vaso de vidrio. Wally nunca olvidaba dejar la rosa roja, sin importar qué. Estaba tan aburrida que Jinx se preguntó si algún día esa bonita costumbre cambiaría o qué pasaría cuando Wally se sintiera molesto con ella. ¿Le dejaría rosa roja o no?

Agitó la cabeza y dejó de pensar esas cosas. Wally nunca se había sentido enfadado con ella y no había motivos para que lo hiciera.

Aquél día, pasó demasiado lento. Y los siguientes también. No pudo ver a Wally ni siquiera por un minuto. Cuando le marcaba a su teléfono nunca le contestaba o le contestaba la grabación de él diciéndole que estaba demasiado ocupado como para hablar. " _¡Hey! Probablemente estoy ocupado o comiendo. Deja tu mensaje y te llamaré después… o no_ ". Pero Jinx nunca dejaba su mensaje porque no quería ser demasiado enfadosa. Supuso que Wally tenía alguna misión súper importante con su tío, el gran Flash, así que no insistió demasiado.

Sin embargo, en la segunda semana, comenzó a sentirse alterada. Era demasiado extraño que Wally no pudiera dedicarle ni siquiera un par de segundos para estar con ella. ¿Por qué le costaría tanto? Es decir, era el chico más veloz con vida, ¿qué no le era posible hacer un espacio en su tiempo para dedicárselo a ella? ¿Y qué era eso tan importante que debía hacer? ¿Por qué no podía decírselo? ¿Acaso ya no la quería y esa era su forma de expresárselo?

Comenzó a sentirse miserable a partir de la tercera semana, a pesar de que ya por fin había conseguido hablar con él por teléfono y ponerse en contacto a través de mensajes de texto. Incluso se puso a escribir cosas deprimentes en su diario porque a veces sentía que Wally la estaba evitando para poder terminar con ella y esa era su forma más sutil de decírselo. Se sentía muy insegura respecto a todo. ¿Y si había encontrado a otra chica mejor que ella? Tal vez alguien más poderosa, o más bonita, o más paciente, o más divertida. Tal vez se conformaba con alguien que se riera de todos sus chistes malos o que supiera cocinar increíbles cantidades de comida en períodos muy cortos de tiempo.

Al inicio de la cuarta semana, se tragó todo su orgullo y le pidió a Wally que se vieran aquél día. Incluso le dijo que ella le pagaría la nieve si aceptaba salir con ella, pero nada de lo que intentó para sobornarlo surtió efecto.

– _Lo siento, Jinxy, no podrá ser hoy._

Jinx colgó el teléfono con demasiada fuerza y se sintió muy decepcionada pero también enojada. Apoyó la cabeza sobre una mano y con la otra comenzó a tamborilear la mesa de su barra desayunadora, sin saber muy bien qué más hacer. Resopló un rato, acarició a Señora Trapeador, limpió por segunda vez aquél día su departamento, se puso a dar marometas sobre el sillón de la sala, revisó cada minuto su nuevo comunicador T, hizo algunas cuantas bromas telefónicas y cuando miró de nuevo el reloj, tan sólo habían pasado veinte minutos.

¡Aggh!

Si fuera cualquier día menos domingo tendría algo más interesante que hacer, como ir a la escuela o trabajar en la cafetería. Cualquier cosa que le distrajera de su desesperante situación.

El tiempo se estaba yendo demasiado lento. ¿Era así como se sentía un velocista en cada momento? Qué infierno debía ser su vida. Y qué infierno era la vida de Jinx en aquellos días. Nunca creyó que odiaría tanto los fines de semana. O los días sin Wally. El problema era que se había vuelto adicta a él. Así como la gente normal creaba adicciones al alcohol, o al tabaco, o a la cocaína, o a la marihuana, ella había desarrollado una seria adicción al timbre de su voz, a sus chistes malos, a su súper velocidad y a todo lo demás que él representaba. Odiaba más que nada en el mundo el síndrome de abstinencia por el que estaba pasando en aquél momento. Lo odiaba más que los lunes y más que su trabajo.

¿Y por qué le costaba tanto decirle el motivo por el que no podía verla? ¿Por qué siempre le hacía eso? No era la primera vez que sucedía y seguramente tampoco sería la última. A Wally le encantaba ocultarle cosas a Jinx y le gustaba aún más desaparecer de su vida por períodos indeterminados sin dar algún tipo de explicación.

¿Y si la engañaba con otra chica? ¿Y si ya no la quería más y no sabía cómo decírselo? Wally era demasiado amable, quizá ese fuera el motivo de todo aquello porque probablemente pensaba que era mejor apartarse de Jinx que confrontarla directamente y romperle el corazón. Seguramente pensaba que era lo más adecuado desaparecer sutilmente de su vida y dejar que el tiempo hiciera el resto del trabajo.

Jinx se sintió bastante frustrada así que se dirigió a la sala y encendió el televisor, buscando algo en qué entretenerse pero no había nada, absolutamente nada. Además, sólo transmitían comerciales donde anunciaban productos tontos de limpieza o máquinas para gente que buscaba adelgazar pero que era demasiado floja como para hacer ejercicio.

Rodó los ojos y vio en la mesita de la lámpara su diario abierto y una rosa roja entre sus páginas. Pegó un brinco porque ella jamás dejaba su diario tan expuesto y porque definitivamente tampoco se dejaría a sí misma una rosa. Entonces llegó a la conclusión de que Wally había estado ahí y había leído su diario. ¡Otra vez! ¿Por qué jamás entendía que no debía hacerlo? ¿¡Y por qué rayos si había pasado a su departamento a dejarle una rosa no se detuvo un momento para saludarla!?

¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo odiaba!

Tomó el diario entre sus manos y leyó la última entrada que ella misma había escrito, tres días atrás, donde descargaba todas sus frustraciones y dudas encima de las amarillentas hojas de papel. Pero debajo, encontró un mensaje, escrito con el puño y letra de su novio, si es que aún podía llamarlo así.

 _"_ _Sólo en caso de que estúpidamente lo hayas olvidado, nunca estoy sin pensar en ti"_

– _Wally West_

Releyó la nota un millón de veces más hasta que su corazón se tranquilizó y sintió un gatito ronroneando en el interior de su estómago. Wally era un idiota, un completo y absoluto idiota. Pero era su idiota. Y ya no lo odiaba… tanto.

Sin embargo, como su vida era una tragedia y estaba rodeada de mala suerte, un comercial que se transmitía en el televisor en aquél preciso momento le llamó la atención. En él, aparecía nada más y nada menos que Kid Flash rodeado de un montón de chicas guapas en bikini anunciando una barra de chocolate que como él mismo decía _"proporcionan energía para hacer todas tus actividades de día… y de noche"_. Y después de decir eso, tomaba a dos modelos por la cintura, una en cada brazo y las llevaba al interior de una lujosa suite a la orilla del mar.

«¿Así que nunca estás sin pensar en mí, eh?» Jinx hizo rechinar los dientes, demasiado enfadada como para hacer algo más al respecto «No te tolero, Wallace Rudolph West».

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

La frase de Wally, no es de Wally. Es de Virginia Woolf en _Selected Diaries._

Y sólo para aclarar, Señora Trapeador es una perrita que Jinx adoptó de la calle. Es algo así como su primera amiga.

Es todo, nos leemos la próxima semana con la parte II.

:)


	12. El wallymóvil, parte II

¡Gracias por sus reviews! Fueron lo más bonito de mi quincena n.n Aunque no pueda agradecérselos personalmente, saben que me encanta leerlos :D

Aquí la continuación del capítulo anterior

* * *

 **El wallymóvil, parte II**

 **Una situación grosera.**

A partir de que vio ese anuncio comercial, dos cosas cambiaron para Jinx. En primer lugar, dejó de buscar a Wally. Es decir, dejó de llamarle o mandarle mensajes, dejó de esperar con ansias que apareciera en la puerta de su casa o que le dejara algún mensaje secreto. Ya no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él aunque una parte dentro de ella se moría por verlo llegar con una rosa roja y una buena disculpa que compensara todo. Pero sabía que eso no pasaría. Él estaba demasiado ocupado empleando su energía con lindas actrices latinoamericanas de piernas largas y curvas prominentes.

La segunda cosa que cambió, fue que a partir de entonces comenzó a ver el maldito comercial en todas partes y era como una espina que se incrustaba cada vez más y más profundo dentro de la herida de Jinx. Además, todo el mundo comía de esos bobos chocolates, lo cual era totalmente irritante porque Jinx revisó el contenido nutrimental y se dio cuenta de que no tenían nada de especial en relación a otras barras de chocolate. La gente simplemente las compraba porque la familia Flash las anunciaba. Lo que le demostraba a Jinx que su teoría acerca de la estupidez humana era acertada.

¿Y por qué Wally nunca le comentó que tendría su propia línea de chocolates? ¿Por qué lo ocultó de ella? Eso sólo confirmaba el hecho de que quería apartarla de su vida tan pronto como fuera posible.

Intentó seguir su vida normal a pesar de que todo le recordaba a Wally y era imposible olvidarlo. No sólo lo veía en la televisión. Lo veía en todas partes porque no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Lo veía en su propio departamento, recostado en el sofá, recargado en el marco de su puerta, husmeando en el refrigerador o durmiendo en su cama. También lo veía fuera de su escuela, como aquella vez que combatieron juntos a Plasmus por primera vez. Lo vio en la cafetería como hacía siempre sólo para pasar tiempo extra con ella, incluso en su trabajo. Pero entonces sólo bastaba que Jinx agitara su cabeza para darse cuenta de que todo estaba en su imaginación.

Luego, no podía evitar ver las facciones delicadas de Linda Park, o el sensual cuerpo de Wonder Girl, o el rubio y sedoso cabello de Supergirl, o cualquier otra característica de cualquier otra chica con la que Wally hubiera andado alguna vez y se sentía realmente mal. Era obvio lo que estaba pasando, ¿no? Wally se había enfadado de Jinx y había salido a buscar suerte con alguna persona mejor que ella. Quizá una villana más sexy a la que pudiera reformar. Blackfire o Poison Ivy, alguien así.

Se sentía torpe. Era como si se hubiera dejado utilizar. Había sido sólo una más dentro del montón de chicas en la vida de Wally. ¿Cómo había podido permitir algo así? ¿Cómo podía permitir que la usara de esa manera? Ella era Jinx, la hechicera de la mala suerte, ¿qué clase de reputación se crearía si el mundo se enteraba de cómo el idiota de Kid Flash había jugado con sus sentimientos?

Ya encontraría la manera de solucionar aquello. Por lo pronto, todo lo que debía hacer era mantenerse indiferente, tarea que le resultaba difícil aunque podía aparentarla sin problema alguno.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo de haber tomado su decisión, Wally comenzó a buscarla y en esta ocasión fue ella quien tuvo que hacer hasta lo imposible para evitarlo. Al principio no le costó mucho trabajo, pues hechizó cada muro de su departamento para que el velocista no pudiera vibrar sus moléculas a través de ellos y bloqueó su número de teléfono en su celular para no tener que recibir mensajes o llamadas de él. Incluso lo bloqueó de sus redes sociales como Facebook, Instagram y Twitter. No quería verlo ni en pintura. Lo difícil llegó el día en que Wally comenzó a buscarla en la cafetería o en la escuela y Jinx tuvo que inventarse todo tipo de situaciones para evitar encontrárselo de frente.

Desgraciadamente, su plan no funcionó por mucho tiempo, porque Wally halló la manera de detenerla al final de un agotador sábado de turno doble en la cafetería y Jinx no pudo hacer nada para escabullirse de él.

–¡Jinx! – exclamó con alegría tomándola por los hombros – ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Y por qué me bloqueaste?

–Ahora no, Wally. Tengo trabajo que hacer – se zafó de su agarre con un movimiento brusco y después añadió en un susurro –. Y recuerda que en público debes llamarme Jela, idiota – Jinx tomó las tazas sucias de una mesa, las puso sobre su bandeja y se dirigió al mostrador.

–Lo siento – se disculpó con sinceridad y la siguió hasta el área restringida para los clientes –. ¿Ya casi terminas?

–No – Jinx se quitó el mandil verde y lo colgó sobre un perchero –. Aún tengo que lavar y cerrar la tienda.

–Puedo ayudar.

–No…

Wally persuadió a los pocos clientes que quedaban dentro de la cafetería a que salieran porque ya era hora de cerrar. También lavó todas las tazas, platos y cubiertos así como la máquina cafetera. Al final del día, Jinx no tuvo escapatoria y supo que tendría que confrontarlo.

–Te tengo una sorpresa – dijo el pelirrojo velocista, sorprendiendo momentáneamente a Jinx, haciéndola sentir incapaz de ocultar su curiosidad.

La arrastró hasta la calle, dio vuelta en la primera esquina y la situó justo enfrente de un pedazo de chatarra rojo con cuatro llantas.

–¡Ta–dan! – exclamó cantarinamente mientras extendía los brazos y movía los dedos de su mano.

Jinx supuso que la sorpresa estaría dentro del carro, oculta por la oscuridad del anochecer. Tardó bastante en darse cuenta de que en realidad, la sorpresa era el automóvil, así que no pudo evitar sentirse muy decepcionada. Después de todo, había albergado la posibilidad de que Wally llegara con una buena disculpa y una rosa roja, no con una carcacha. ¿Cuál era su problema?

–Yo lo llamo el _wallymóvil_ – la sonrisa de Wally no se esfumó. Jinx no pudo evitar un gesto de desaprobación –. ¿Qué? – preguntó el pelirrojo al notar que ella no compartía su entusiasmo – ¿No te gusta? – Jinx abrió la boca para decir algo pero él le ganó la palabra – Aún necesita un par de detalles. Un retoque de pintura, por ejemplo. Pienso pintarle un rayo dorado y cambiarle las llantas. También necesita nuevos…

–¿Para qué necesitas un auto? – quiso saber y se cruzó de brazos – ¡Eres un velocista! – Wally intentó explicarle pero Jinx lo calló con un gesto – Olvídalo. No me interesa saberlo. Me voy a casa.

–¿Puedo llevarte?

–¡No!

–Pero Jinx…

–Buenas noches.

–Pero…

–¡Dije buenas noches!

Jinx se masajeó las sienes con ambas manos porque empezaba a dolerle la cabeza y anduvo por la banqueta un par de metros hasta que sintió que sus pies se elevaban del suelo y repentinamente estuvo sentada dentro del wallymóvil en los asientos traseros.

–¿Ahora te gusta? Le compraré asientos de piel blancos. Quedará irreconocible.

–Bien – masculló la chica, desviando la mirada a través de la ventana.

Wally salió del auto y volvió en una milésima de segundo, disfrazado como chófer del siglo XX, con guantes blancos, traje, corbata e incluso un ridículo gorro negro.

–¿A dónde desea llegar, señorita?

–A un lugar donde no estés tú – Jinx intentó bajar del carro pero Wally activó los seguros y fue imposible abrir la puerta.

–¿Cómo puedo llevarte a cualquier lugar si no estoy ahí? – preguntó, componiendo una expresión de tristeza.

–No lo sé – Jinx se desesperó con la puerta y le dio un golpe –. ¡Déjame ir!

–¿Estás enojada, Jinxy? – Jinx alzó una mano donde resplandeció un gran cúmulo de mala suerte rosada. Wally abrió los ojos como platos y alzó ambas manos en gesto de paz – No hay necesidad de ponernos hostiles, encanto.

–Déjame ir o destrozaré la puerta.

–¡No, por favor! – se asustó el chico.

–Entonces quita los seguros – ordenó la hechicera, sin dejar de apuntar con magia.

–No puedo.

–¿¡Por qué no!?

–Si los quito te vas a ir – explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Los ojos de Jinx brillaron de color rosa, cosa que puso al velocista algo nervioso.

–Tienes tres segundos para quitarlos o la destruiré – amenazó seriamente.

–Sólo si prometes que no vas a irte.

–Uno…

–Jinx, por favor. Yo mismo ahorré para sacarlo del tiradero.

–Dos…

–E invertí cada segundo de mis días para arreglar todas sus imperfecciones.

–Dos y medio…

–Sólo imagina todos los lugares a los que podremos ir en el wallymóvil.

–Dos y tres cuartos…

–Incluso aprendí a manejar.

–Dos y siete octavos…

–Te traje esto – Wally le ofreció una rosa roja.

–¡Tres!

–¡NO!

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, demasiado. En lo que Jinx se disponía a dispararle al seguro de su puerta para poder salir, Wally salió corriendo del automóvil, regresó y se sentó junto a Jinx con su bloc de dibujo en las manos.

–¡Si disparas destruiré tus unicornios!

Esta vez, fue el turno de Jinx de sentir pavor ante la mera idea de que todas sus obras de arte quedaran arruinadas. Abrió la boca ante el desasosiego pero hizo desaparecer la bola de energía que había estado creando entre sus dedos.

–¿¡Cómo te atreves!? – preguntó, llena de indignación.

–¿Cómo te atreves tú? – le reprochó el pelirrojo – ¡Estuviste apunto de destrozar mi coche!

Jinx intentó defenderse pero encontró absurdo cualquier argumento que pudiera usar. Lo que sí sabía era que quería arrancarle de encima su estúpida cara pecosa y salir corriendo de aquél lugar. En cambio, lo único que hizo fue bufar con fastidio y quedarse sentada, cruzada de brazos.

–Entonces, ¿te gusta o no el wallymóvil? – preguntó Wally con tranquilidad, como si no se hubieran gritado segundos antes.

–El nombre es ridículo y encuentro absurdo que te compraras un carro si no lo necesitas – contestó entre dientes.

–Tomaré eso como un sí – declaró y pasó sus manos por detrás de su nuca –. Y para que lo sepas, sí lo necesito. ¿Te imaginas todas las cosas que podríamos hacer aquí atrás?

Jinx volteó a verlo con enfado y vio que le estaba alzando las cejas con coquetería. Era un idiota. ¿Cómo se le ocurría intentar flirtear en un momento como ese?

–Podrías empezar por quitarte ese estúpido gorro – dijo de malos modos.

Wally se lo quitó de inmediato pero aún traía puesto el resto del traje de chofer.

–Por ti podría quitármelo todo.

Jinx puso los ojos en blanco y se negó a decir una palabra más. No quería hablar con él porque obviamente él no era capaz de entender lo que estaba sucediendo y seguía pensando que esa era una de sus discusiones habituales que quedaban resueltas en menos de un minuto. Pero no era así. Jinx verdaderamente estaba molesta y muy lastimada. Es decir, la dejó olvidada por casi un mes, estuvo trabajando, y seguramente divirtiéndose, con un montón de modelos de comercial y además, creía que podía solucionarlo todo intentando impresionarla con un carro enteramente inútil. Estaba totalmente harta y todo lo que quería era alejarse pero él no la dejaba.

–¿Quieres que traiga algo para comer?

–No.

–¿Se te antoja un tinto de verano? Es tu favorito.

–No – replicó –. Y mi favorito es el clericot de verano.

–Oh – dijo a modo de respuesta y los dos cayeron en un incómodo silencio.

Jinx no podía recordar otro silencio incómodo en el que hubieran estado desde que comenzó su relación. Por lo general, cuando estaban callados cada uno disfrutaba de esa tranquilidad a su manera, pero en esta ocasión, el ambiento se sentía tenso, tanto así que incluso era palpable y la hechicera sentía que ni siquiera un cuchillo bien afilado podría romperlo.

–Entonces, ¿quieres un clericot de verano?

–¡No! – se enfadó Jinx.

–De acuerdo.

Otra vez se quedaron callados.

Jinx vio a través de la ventana de su lado un árbol mecerse al suave compás del viento que refrescaba un poco esa noche de principios de mayo y fingió que estaba muy entretenida admirándolo, pero lo cierto era que no se sentía capaz de mirar en otra dirección, porque del otro lado estaba Wally observándola sin parpadear ni un ojo.

Lentamente y poco a poco sintió a Wally intentando romper distancias entre los dos. Pronto, lo tuvo pegado a su costado. Eso le irritó un poco pero fingió no haberse percatado de ello. Sin embargo, no pudo soportar el contacto que hubo cuando su novio suavemente pasó un brazo por detrás de ella y lo apoyó en su hombro. Así que, de manera casi automática le soltó un manotazo y lo obligó de nuevo a alejarse unos cuantos centímetros, hasta el otro lado del asiento.

–Jinx – lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre luego de algunos eternos segundos de silencio –, ¿estás enojada? – preguntó casi con inseguridad.

–No – mintió con simpleza.

¡Obviamente sí, enorme cabeza hueca! ¡Sí y mil veces sí! ¿Estaba ciego y sordo o también tonto? ¿Por qué se negaba a reconocer lo que saltaba a la vista? Más que enojada, estaba furiosa. Prefería estar lejos de él. Prefería un millón de veces que Wally volviera con sus lindas amigas latinas, ignorando a Jinx, a que estuviera ahí, fingiendo que se interesaba por ella.

En lugar de gritarle todo lo que quería decir, se limitó a mirar de nuevo el árbol afuera y sus muy aburridas hojas verdes mecidas por el viento.

–Ay, qué alivio. Pensé que sí lo estabas.

Imbécil.

Debería entender que sus juegos absurdos no servían para nada sino para empeorar más la situación. Pasaron algunos minutos más en silencio, Jinx pensando en la mejor forma de salir de ahí sin que tuviera que arruinar el nuevo carro de Wally porque él aún tenía su bloc de dibujos y no quería que algo malo le ocurriera.

–¿Quieres ver una película? – quiso saber Wally pero esta vez su voz ya no sonaba tan animada como previamente.

–No.

–¿Robar un banco?

–¿¡Qué!? – saltó Jinx – ¡No! ¡Déjame salir!

–¡Entonces sí estás enojada!

–¡Quiero ir a casa!

–¿Por qué estás molesta?

-¡Abre las malditas puertas!

-¿¡Qué hice mal esta vez!? – el tono de Wally también comenzaba a sonar molesto y eso sólo irritaba aún más a la bruja.

-¡Déjame sola!

-¡No!

-¡Te odio!

-¡Estás exagerando!

-¡Quita los seguros!

-¡Dime qué tienes!

–¿¡Por qué no me dejas en paz!?

–Mierda, ¿¡por qué habría de hacerlo!?

–¡Sólo déjame!

–¡No lo haré!

–¡Déjame ir! – Jinx estaba tan desesperada que quería arrancarse el cabello de la cabeza.

–¡No! ¡Te irás enojada y no quiero que te acuestes a dormir pensando que me odias!

–¡Demasiado tarde! ¡Ya te odio!

–¿¡Por qué!?

–¡Porque eres un idiota! – gritó con rabia.

–¡Pues tú eres una idiota también!


	13. El wallymóvil, parte III

¡Bienvenidos al capítulo 13! 13, como el número de la mala suerte...

Owmm, qué rápido llegamos a la mitad de este reto D:

* * *

 **El wallymóvil, parte III**

 **Una situación amorosa.**

Jinx enmudeció de sorpresa. Abrió la boca porque quiso decir algo, pero la cerró de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos. No esperó nunca que Wally le dijera algo así.

El chico simplemente refunfuñó, haciéndose bolita en su lugar cruzó los brazos también. Jinx volvió a abrir la boca pero fue incapaz de expresar algo coherente así que calló. Lentamente, el desasosiego tomó lugar dentro de ella, haciendo al enojo de lado. Se reacomodó en su asiento y fue incapaz de mirar a su novio.

¿Así que estaba enojado él también? ¿Pero por qué? ¡Ella debía ser quien estuviera fastidiada! ¡No él! ¡Ella no había hecho nada malo!

Además, se sentía totalmente injusto que Wally le hubiera dicho eso. Es decir, la palabra con "i". Era ella quien normalmente decía groserías pero las decía sin que fuera en serio. O sea, nunca pensaba realmente en lo que decía. En cambio, Wally normalmente era más educado. No se sentía bien que hubiera dicho eso. Era incorrecto. No le quedaba a su personalidad el insultar gente. Ese era trabajo de Jinx porque ella odiaba al mundo, no él. Él vivía para servir y ayudar a la humanidad.

Si esa era una estrategia de él para hacer que Jinx se arrepintiera por haberse enojado, estaba fallando. La psicología a la inversa no funcionaba con ella.

Se quedó pensando en la manera de salir de ahí pero Wally no parecía dispuesto a quitar los seguros y ella sabía que cualquier daño que sufriera el auto se vería reflejado en su bloc de dibujos. Podía intentar pasarse al asiento de adelante para conseguir abrir las puertas pero sería inútil tratar de ganarle al chico más veloz con vida. Probablemente debía conseguir primero su cuadernillo y entonces estaría en total libertad de hacer con el carro lo que ella quisiera pero, de nuevo, quitarle el bloc sería imposible. Pensó que entonces debía olvidarse de él, que de cualquier forma sólo eran dibujos tontos, pero se sintió como una traidora a sí misma al pensar de esa forma, así que desechó rápidamente esa idea. Albergó también, la esperanza de que Wally no hubiera hablado en serio cuando amenazó con destruir sus obras de arte, porque después de todo, él no era vengativo, pero recordó que él también estaba enojado y quizá, sí sería capaz de cumplir con su palabra. Así que, sin saber qué más hacer, se quedó quieta un millón de años más, tratando de idear algo para poder irse.

–Déjame salir – insistió pues no se le ocurría qué más hacer –, por favor – añadió al cabo de un rato.

Wally rio como si nada hubiera pasado. Era como si todo el enojo hubiera desaparecido ya dentro de él.

–Buen intento – admitió y volvió a ponerse serio –. Pero no.

–¡Wally! – Jinx levantó los brazos, ambas manos cargadas con magia porque ya no le importaba lo que sucediera con sus dibujos pero Wally la tomó por las muñecas y le bajó los brazos hasta el asiento, incapacitando a Jinx para atacar.

–Dime qué te hizo enojar – dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Su cara peligrosamente cerca de la de ella –, por favor – agregó al cabo de unos segundos.

–Te fuiste por más de cuatro se…

En ese momento un fuerte estrépito sacudió la calle e hizo saltar a los dos titanes honorarios. Observaron que al final de la calle, a través de una nube de polvo, emergía un Cinderblock muy, muy enojado, dispuesto a hacer papilla todo lo que se interponía en su camino, incluyendo los autos que estaban estacionados.

–Maldita sea – exclamó el pelirrojo por lo bajo.

–¡Wally! – le reprochó Jinx y se soltó del agarre de su novio – ¡Deja de decir malas palabras!

El chico se sorprendió de que la hechicera lo reprendiera por algo así y abrió los ojos de par en par.

–Es muy inoportuno que aparezca justo ahora – intentó explicar –. ¡Puede destruir al wallymóvil!

Jinx se golpeó la frente con una mano y se aguantó las ganas de seguir gritando. En tanto, Cinderblock siguió avanzando en dirección a ellos, haciendo un desastre ahí donde sus pies tocaban el concreto de la calle.

–Voy a detenerlo – Wally estuvo a punto de salir del carro pero Jinx lo agarró de la corbata, sin querer, estrangulándolo un poco.

–Yo también voy, así que déjame salir.

La voz de Jinx no dejó lugar a dudas así que Wally no pudo convencerla de lo contrario.

–Bien – aceptó de malos modos –. Pero no podrás escaparte de la conversación que tendremos después.

–Serás tú quien ruegue por escapar – dijo aunque fue demasiado tarde porque Wally ya se había ido corriendo y había regresado con su traje de Kid Flash puesto.

La hechicera se quitó la peluca de color castaño, rápidamente se restregó agua en la cara y talló con su blusa hasta que se borró todo el maquillaje que ocultaba su piel gris. Entonces, volvió a ser Jinx la hechicera de la mala suerte y no una ciudadana normal. Mientras hacía eso, Kid Flash había estado encargándose del gigante de piedra.

Cuando salió y comenzó a batallar contra Cinderblock, se dio cuenta de que estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había pensado, porque el criminal estaba furioso por algún motivo y eso lo hacía sólo más violento e impredecible. Sin embargo, Jinx y Kid Flash estaban furiosos también, por lo tanto, de igual manera estaban violentos e impredecibles, y de alguna forma, se las arreglaron para mantener alejado a Cinderblock del wallymóvil y de cualquier persona que pudiera resultar herida. Al final, cuando se empezaban a sentir fatigados, consiguieron derrotarlo, inmovilizándolo dentro de una enorme grieta en la calle que entre los tres habían hecho accidentalmente. Kid Flash dio media vuelta e intentó felicitar a Jinx por el buen trabajo en equipo que hicieron, pero entonces Cinderblock gritó lleno de coraje y las ondas sonoras de su voz hicieron que Kid Flash saliera volando por el aire y se estrellara contra una toma de agua para bomberos, ocasionando que un chorro de agua saliera con gran propulsión e inundara toda la calle.

Jinx se asustó cuando vio que Kid Flash no se ponía de pie. Corrió hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado. El superhéroe se sostenía el pecho, como si le doliera respirar. La chica temió lo peor y se imaginó que alguna de sus costillas estaría rota.

–¿Estás bien? – preguntó, la voz cargada de preocupación.

Wally levantó sólo un párpado y al ver a Jinx, los músculos de la cara se le relajaron y el dolor que expresaba pareció disminuir.

–Ahora lo estoy.

Jinx dejó escapar el aire, llena de alivio.

–Regla número uno – dijo en voz alta –. Nunca le des la espalda a un enemigo.

–Lección aprendida – bromeó el velocista y tosió lastimeramente –. Espero… – jadeó en busca del oxígeno que le hacía falta a sus pulmones – Espero que…

La hechicera se sintió preocupada de nuevo por todo el esfuerzo que hacía Kid Flash para poder respirar. Le asaltó otra vez la idea de que quizá se hubiera roto algunas costillas y tuviera algún pulmón perforado.

–¿Wally? – se inclinó hacia él para poder escucharlo mejor y le quitó el cabello de la frente con un movimiento suave y delicado.

–Espero que sepas dar respiración boca a boca, Jinxy, porque me he quedado sin aliento – Jinx puso los ojos en blanco, y aunque odiaba que le llamara de esa manera, se abstuvo de lastimarlo porque… Bueno, porque seguramente Cinderblock ya lo había lastimado más que suficiente y no tenía caso que ella contribuyera con su parte –. Ya sé por qué estabas enojada – comentó, atrayendo su atención otra vez.

–Todavía lo estoy.

–Entonces sólo refuerzas mi opinión.

–¿Qué?

–Sí eres una idiota, Jinx.

–¿¡Disculpa!? – preguntó, sintiéndose totalmente irritada. Se dispuso a irse, pero Kid Flash la tomó por la muñeca y evitó que se alejara.

–No me viste por todo un mes, seguramente viste en la tele el comercial de las _Flash Chocolate Bars_ y te enojaste porque creíste que te engañaba con las modelos con las que actué.

–¿Te parece poco?

–¡Me parece tonto!

–¡No lo es!

–Te dije que estaría ocupado, por eso no salimos. Estaba trabajando día y noche para comprar el wallymóvil. El comercial me dejó demasiado dinero, sólo así pude comprarlo. Se suponía que era una sorpresa, por eso no quise contarte todo.

–Pero…

–Y se suponía que esta noche sería diferente. La íbamos a pasar bien, en el asiento trasero del auto, a orillas del mar.

–Es…

–¡Y lo arruinaste todo!

–¿Yo?

–Poniéndote de mal humor por cualquier cosa y haciendo que me enojara yo también.

–No…

–Porque hoy es un día especial.

–¿Qué día es hoy?

–¿No lo recuerdas?

–No.

–Inténtalo – Jinx lo intentó, pero nada vino a su cabeza. El cumpleaños de Wally era hasta el próximo año y faltaba todavía un mes para que celebraran su aniversario, así que no había nada importante que recordar aquél día –. Vamos, piénsalo.

–No lo sé.

–No pudiste haberlo olvidado.

–De verdad no lo sé.

–No lo estás intentando.

–¡No sé!

–¡Hoy es nuestro primer aniversario! – Kid Flash se sentó bruscamente y Jinx se llevó las manos a la boca.

–Imposible – exclamó porque estaba segura de que no era ese día –. Sólo llevamos once meses.

–Es un año. Es hoy. Recuérdalo.

Jinx recordó. Hacía un año también estaba muy enojada con Kid Flash – ¡como siempre! – pero al final de la noche, él le había revelado su identidad secreta, se había arrodillado en el suelo de la calle y le había pedido que fuera su novia. ¡Tenía razón! ¡Fue exactamente hace un año! ¿Cómo había podido confundir las fechas? Ni siquiera tenía un regalo preparado. ¡Y ella que había estado tan furiosa con Wally! Ahora se sentía un tanto culpable. Pero sólo un poquito, no demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, fue él quien desapareció más de cuatro semanas sin darle a Jinx más que una breve explicación sobre lo ocupado que estaba.

–Y no te engañé con ninguna modelo. Estaba trabajando con ellas, que es diferente. ¿Lo ves? Eres una total y completa idiota, sólo por pensar que sería capaz de hacerte eso.

–Tú eres un idiota por hacerme pensar eso – se defendió ella.

–Pero yo no te hice pensar nada – Kid Flash apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Jinx –, fuiste tú solita – la bruja no contestó nada, se limitó a desviar su mirada hacia otra parte y todo lo que vio fue agua brotando del suelo, ahí donde Wally había chocado –. No sé… No entiendo por qué no puedes ver lo que yo veo en ti. No necesito a ninguna otra chica porque lo tengo todo en ti. ¿Puedes creerme? – Kid Flash se incorporó y con un movimiento suave de sus dedos hizo que Jinx volteara a verlo a la cara – ¿Dónde podría conseguirme a alguien más irritable que tú?

–¡Eres aún más…!

–Dime Jinx, ¿quién aparte de ti, en todo el mundo, tiene los ojos rosas? ¿O el cabello? Nadie. Sólo tú. Y me encanta. Así como me encanta el color de tu piel y el que no tengas cejas, aunque sé que tú odias todo eso. Pero yo lo amo. Amo cada parte de ti. Amo la forma de tus labios y el tamaño de tus manos. Amo cómo suena tu nombre y también tu pseudónimo. Amo cómo entrecierras los ojos y frunces el ceño cuando te molestas, y cómo sacas la lengua cuando estás concentrada pensando en algo. Amo tu risa aunque casi nunca la escucho, pero suena como un montón de campanitas tintineando. Y tu cara cuando estás dormida, como si nada en este mundo te preocupara. Me encanta la cicatriz en tu hombro que parece un moco embarrado, el lunar en tu espalda con forma de corazón y la manera en que al abrazarnos, parece que nuestros cuerpos encajan a la perfección. Adoro el timbre de tu voz y los sonidos que haces cuando hacemos el amor – Wally pasó un cabello de Jinx detrás de su oreja y continuó hablando –. También amo la manera en que te gusta hacerte la ruda y cruel, aunque en el fondo eres una buena persona. Eres inteligente y talentosa. Me tienen loco todos los movimientos de gimnasia que haces cuando estás peleando con algún enemigo. Y es genial la forma en que tomas el mando de las situaciones siempre que hace falta. Jinx, ¿quieres que hable toda la noche sobre todo lo que amo de ti? No sé si podría terminar, ni siquiera con súper velocidad.

Jinx resopló y sonrió de lado.

–Eres un idiota – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

–Sí, pero este idiota te ama.

–No más de lo que yo a ti.

–¿Segura?

–Te amaré por siempre.

–No lo creo. ¿Quieres apostar?

–Sólo si estás dispuesto a perder.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron de lado a lado.

–Ya puedes darme el beso de la victoria por acabar con cabeza de piedra, Jinx. Sé que estás muriéndote de ganas.

–¿Estás loco? Sigo enojada.

–¿Por qué? – a Kid Flash casi se le salen los ojos y se le cae la mandíbula al suelo.

–Porque me dijiste idiota, idiota.

–¿Y todo lo demás que te dije? ¿No me escuchaste o qué? – entonces Wally se dio cuenta de que Jinx bromeaba y se calmó – Ya. Puedes robarme un beso, si quieres. Voy a fingir que no me doy cuenta.

–¿Robarte un beso? – Jinx rio por lo bajo – Eso es para principiantes, yo haré que te mueras por uno.

Con eso dicho, Jinx se puso de pie y comenzó a andar en dirección a la estación de trenes. No tuvo que andar mucho antes de que Kid Flash le diera alcance y la detuviera tomándola por los hombros y recargándola contra una pared de ladrillo.

–¿Te encanta torturar gente, no?

Antes de que la titán pudiera contestar algo, Kid Flash ya había presionado sus labios contra los de ella. Jinx no opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar por el placentero sabor de la boca de Wally que llevaba casi una eternidad sin probar. Conforme el beso fue haciéndose más profundo, sintió la necesidad de tomar su cara entre sus manos y enredar sus dedos entre su cabello sedoso y rojizo. Cuando los dos se separaron unos centímetros para tomar aire oyeron un fuerte y duro carraspeo.

–Sólo llévenme a la cárcel – pidió Cinderblock con su voz seca y grave.

–Viejo, lo siento – murmuró Kid Flash, llevándose una mano a la nuca –. Me olvidé por completo de ti – avanzó unos pasos pero entonces volteó rápidamente hacia Jinx –. Me encargaré de él y cuando vuelva terminaremos esto.

Jinx se aferró con una mano a su spandex amarillo, justo donde pasaba el rayo y le dio un beso fugaz, asegurándose de morderle el labio antes de alejarse.

–Más te vale no hacerme esperar demasiado, Kid Flash.

* * *

Suficiente miel por hoy. Gracias por llegar hasta este punto. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :)

 _Mensaje para Nikki West:_

¡Haz tu cuenta en FF ya! Como podrás haberte dado cuenta, este cap no se pareció en nada a la sugerencia que me escribiste, pero eso fue sólo porque ya tenía planeado qué hacer para concluir. ¡Pero me encantó tu idea! Tiene potencial y muchos, muchos celos. Y creo que no me equivoco al decir que al fandom nos encantaría leer algo así, y yo sería tu fan número uno. ¡Además, me quedé con ganas de saber qué pasará después! De verdad. Hazte una cuenta y comienza a publicar tus historias. Tienes mucha imaginación y el talento no te hará falta ;) Por cierto, gracias por todos tus reviews, los aprecio de todo corazón. Saludos :D


	14. La CyBebé94

¿Alguien se ha preguntado por qué Jinx sigue siendo rosa?

* * *

 **La CyBebé94**

 **Una situación perjudicada.**

Jinx se veía muy nerviosa y agitada. Golpeaba el suelo con ambos pies de forma rítmica. Sus manos jugaban con su cabello rosado y luego tamborileaban sus piernas, como si no supiera dónde dejarlas. Kid Flash pudo apreciar unas pequeñas perlitas de sudor adornar el rostro de su novia y se sintió tentado a quitárselas pero sabía que en ese momento estaba algo irritable y explotaría por cualquier cosa.

Estaban todos sentados en la sala de comando de la Torre T, esperando a que Cyborg saliera de su taller. Era tan intensa la espera, que el ambiente se sentía tenso y todo lo que se podía escuchar era el pasar excesivamente lento de las manecillas de algún reloj. De vez en vez alguien hacía algún comentario casual, intentando iniciar una conversación amena pero pronto desaparecían los ánimos.

–¡Oh, Jinx, esto será glorioso! – Starfire juntó sus manos con alegría y voló en círculos alrededor de la susodicha – Con tu nuevo estilo ya no podrás poner pretextos para ir de compras conmigo cada término de semana.

–Fin de semana, Star – la corrigió Raven.

Jinx sonrió de lado sin comentar algo al respecto y Kid Flash supo lo incómoda que se sentía le hechicera de estar rodeada de las atenciones de su compañera tamaraniana.

–Cyborg está dando lo mejor de sí, Jinx – la animó Robin.

Kid Flash hubiera deseado que Cyborg no se metiera en los asuntos que no le incumbían. Es decir, ¿a él que le importaba la apariencia de Jinx? No tenía relevancia el hecho de que Jinx le hubiera pedido ayuda, unas mil veces, para dejar de ser rosa. Ese era problema de ella, no de él. Además, Kid Flash adoraba que Jinx fuera rosa, ¿por qué nadie podía ver las cosas igual que él? ¿Por qué Jinx se empeñaba tanto en querer ser como el resto de las chicas del planeta?

Era algo que carecía totalmente de sentido.

–No entiendo por qué quieres dejar el rosa – expresó Chico Bestia y Kid Flash sintió un atisbo de esperanza –. A mí no me molesta ser verde y que la gente me vea así.

–Gracias, Chico Bestia – le aplaudió Kid Flash pues parecía ser el único de los titanes que entendía el punto del velocista.

Jinx puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro cansinamente.

–Tú no fuiste un villano, la gente te adora a donde quiera que vayas. ¿En cambio a mí? – Jinx soltó un bufido – Estoy convencida de mi cambio.

–Me gusta el rosa – admitió Chico Bestia.

Jinx dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y se sonrojó un poco.

–A mí me gusta más – quiso llamar su atención Kid Flash pero no logró aumentar la sonrisa de la hechicera.

–Me gusta el verde – confesó Jinx, ignorando a Wally, haciendo que su ego cayera hasta el suelo –. ¿Eres de Marte, Chico Bestia?

–No – el aludido arqueó una ceja –. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Jinx abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida.

–Si no eres de Marte, ¿entonces por qué eres verde?

Todos los titanes soltaron un grito ahogado y naturalmente, todos se escandalizaron.

–¡Jinx! – se quejó Kid Flash, corrió hasta ella y le susurró al oído – No puedes andar por ahí preguntándole a la gente por qué es verde. ¡Es muy racista!

–Oh, oh – Jinx se llevó ambas manos a la boca y antes de que pudiera ofrecer una disculpa se abrieron las puertas dobles del salón, acaparando la atención de todos.

De ellas salió tanto humo que por un momento no vieron nada. A los pocos segundos distinguieron una silueta alta y musculosa avanzar con cuidado y lentitud. Todos contuvieron el aliento. La silueta pronto dio paso a Cyborg, que empujaba con ambas manos y extrema precaución una gran máquina que parecía un microondas gigante y en cuyo interior se veía una especie de bombilla que contenía un líquido de aspecto viscoso pero no sabroso.

–Lo tengo, chicos. Tuve problemas construyendo la máquina pero al final lo logré. Este bebé le dará a Jinx la apariencia de cualquier ser humano en la Tierra – Cyborg avanzaba dando pasos pequeños y no apartaba los ojos de su nueva creación, como si esa máquina de metal tuviera la delicadeza de un pétalo de rosa –. Esto es ciencia pura. Dentro contiene un elixir a base de belladona, nitrato de plomo, mantequilla de maní y el ingrediente especial de papi Cyborg. Yo lo llamo _La CyBebé94_.

«Idiota» resopló Kid Flash para sus adentros.

El resto de los titanes profirió, en susurros, sonidos de admiración y sorpresa. A Kid Flash no le agradó mucho la forma en que Jinx admiraba la máquina y las miradas de gratitud que le enviaba a Cyborg. Seguramente se seguía sintiendo atraída hacia él. Después de todo, ya habían salido alguna vez juntos y las palabras del diario de Jinx que había usado para describir a su amigo robótico seguían resonando en la cabeza de Wally, produciéndole arqueadas y una sensación extraña en su interior. Nada agradable. ¿Qué rayos veía ella en él que no tuviera Wally?

–¿Seguro que funcionará, Cyborg? – preguntó Jinx con inseguridad.

Kid Flash, en su interior, deseaba que no funcionara. Que dejara en Jinx un aspecto extraño y poco atractivo. De esa manera, sería él el único que se fijara en ella, y de paso, lograría que su chica odiara a Cyborg de por vida.

–Definitivamente. Pero el ingrediente secreto que conseguí se encuentra sólo una vez cada cien años, así que ten mucho cuidado de no derramar ni una sola gota.

Un foco de luz se prendió sobre la cabeza del velocista.

–¡No puedo creerlo! – se maravilló Starfire.

Nadie se movía en la sala. Todos estaban plantados cuan árboles en el bosque en sus respectivos lugares pues sentían que hasta el más mínimo movimiento arruinaría el momento. Tan sólo Kid Flash, en silencio y con toda discreción, sacó el bo que Robin tenía guardado bajo el sofá.

–Viejo, lo lograste. Eres un genio – lo alabó Chico Bestia.

–Buen trabajo, Cyborg – lo felicitó Robin sonriendo de lado y cruzándose de brazos.

–La siguiente máquina que sea de amor, porque yo sé en quién podría usarla – Chico Bestia volteó a ver sugestivamente a Raven y le guiñó un ojo.

–Tal vez podrías emplear tu intelecto en una máquina que vuelva gracioso a Chico Bestia – replicó Raven y todos menos el titán verde rieron con su comentario.

–Muy bien, aquí vamos. No hay que derramar nada – Cyborg comenzó a abrir la puerta de su máquina gigante –. Con cuidado… con cuidado…

Entonces Kid Flash emitió un aullido de guerra y soltó una serie de golpes con el bo en cada centímetro cuadrado de La CyBebé94. La máquina de hojalata dio tumbos en su lugar y los titanes miraron horrorizados la escena, sin embargo, Cyborg logró mantener la calma y cuando Kid Flash acabó, observaron todos que la máquina no se había abollado y el centro líquido permanecía intacto.

–¡Boohya! – cantó victorioso – Qué bueno que probaste su resistencia, Kiddy. Es a prueba de golpes.

–Qué bueno saberlo – replicó sin nada de emoción en su voz y frunciendo el entreceño.

Sin rendirse, Kid Flash robó una granada del cinturón de Robin y la aventó al interior de la máquina, todo a una súper velocidad tal que los titanes no pudieron hacer nada sino exclamar al unísono.

La bomba explotó dentro pero la máquina no se destruyó y lo único que sucedió fue que el frasco cayó al suelo en un estrepitoso ruido.

–Uy, qué tonto soy, yo sólo quería comprobar su sistema antibombas – se disculpó Kid Flash.

–¡No se tiró nada! – se asombró Jinx.

Desgraciadamente, el frasco era del vidrio más resistente que Wally hubiera visto jamás. No sólo no se rompió sino que ni una sola gota se escapó de su interior. En cambio rodó a un par de metros de distancia fuera de la máquina y se detuvo abruptamente. Cyborg corrió rápidamente hasta el tubo. Wally le metió el pie y consiguió tirarlo al piso. Intentó correr hacia la botella pero entonces sintió una mano grande rodearle el tobillo y tirarlo a él también. Ambos se arrastraron hasta la botellita con el delicado contenido. Kid Flash con su súper velocidad, logró llegar antes. El resto de los titanes permanecieron expectantes al desenlace de lo que les parecía ser un hecho de vida o muerte.

Cyborg rozó el frasco con la punta de los dedos pero Wally pudo quebrantarlo bajo un puño descargado con gran energía. La sustancia se disolvió en el suelo y desapareció emitiendo un _puff,_ dejando detrás una pequeña nube de humo negro.

–Upsi – Kid Flash se tapó la boca con una mano –. ¿Yo hice eso? Lo siento tanto, Jinxy. Tendrás que esperar cien años más – el velocista se puso de cuclillas y miró amenazadoramente a Cyborg –. Me gusta el rosa, ¿ok? – le susurró mortíferamente.

–Es su elección.

–Y yo elegiré arruinar tus creaciones - miró de reojo a una muy pasmada Jinx, y supo que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que saliera de su estupor y comenzara a amenazar la vida de Wally, así que se apresuró en dejarle las cosas claras a Cyborg -. Estropearé cada una de tus ideas así como hice explotar el _cambiapieles2000,_ me tomé toda el agua de la _fuentevitalXP_ y mandé a otra dimensión la flor de las apariencias, _capicci?_

Antes de que pudiera recibir una respuesta, Kid Flash sintió el dolor característico de un ataque de mala suerte hecha magia rosa.


	15. Señor Vaquito

**Señor Vaquito**

 **Primera situación de cuidando a nuestros hijos.**

–¡Puja! ¡Puja, Jinx! – exclamó Wally.

–¡LO HAGO! – gritó Jinx sintiéndolo cada vez más cerca. Tenía ganas de limpiarse el sudor pero era incapaz de hacerlo porque sentía todos y cada uno de sus músculos tensos por todo el esfuerzo. Además, el tener a Wally gritándole prácticamente en su oído sin ser de mucha ayuda la irritaba demasiado.

–¡Pues puja más fuerte! – se desesperó el pelirrojo. Jinx le mandó una mirada cargada de ira y él pareció arrepentirse de repente – Es decir, puja como tú quieras, amor. Tómate tu tiempo. No hay prisa.

–¡AAAHHG! – Jinx consiguió hacer un esfuerzo supremo y finalmente lo alcanzó.

Logró sacar a Señora Trapeador del departamento a pesar de que la perrita se había opuesto con todas sus fuerzas a quedarse en casa. Fue un trabajo difícil que requirió del esfuerzo de los dos titanes durante casi diez minutos. Wally había estado jalando la correa y Jinx empujando a la perra desde adentro. En cuanto lo consiguieron, cerraron la puerta y comenzaron a andar, arrastrando a Señora Trapeador por todos los pasillos y las escaleras del edificio donde vivía Jinx.

Señora Trapeador era sin duda la perra más antisocial de todo el universo. Le encantaba salir a dar paseos, pero en aquél momento estaban también los perros de Wally a quien Señora Trapeador parecía detestar con toda el alma pues les rugía e intentaba matarlos a mordidas y gruñidos. Si Jinx entendiera todo lo que Señora Trapeador ladraba, probablemente ya se habría asombrado de su repertorio de malas palabras y se sentiría tentada a regañarla. Pero eso sería injusto dado que Jinx misma decía muchas maldiciones cada vez que hablaba y pensaba.

–Tendremos que enseñarles a convivir antes de que nos mudemos juntos – se dio cuenta Wally mientras andaban por el parque –. Más bien, tendrás que enseñarle a Señora Trapeador a no odiar a mis bebés.

–¿Disculpa? – se indignó Jinx – Si Señora Trapeador odia a tus perros debe ser por algún buen motivo.

–¡Wolfy y Chewbacca son los mejores y más obedientes perros del mundo!

–No es lo que opina Señora Trapeador – sentenció la pelirrosa.

Wally llevaba en cada mano una correa con la que ataba a Wolfy un golden retriever, y Chewbacca, un perro grande, gordo y pardo, que era seguramente una cruza de muchas razas. Ambos, eran tan fuertes, alocados y desesperados por correr que Jinx no estaba segura de quién tenía el control ahí, si ellos o su dueño. En cambio, Señora Trapeador estaba como conectada con Jinx. Si la hechicera se detenía, ella también; si avanzaba, ella lo hacía; si saltaba, ella la seguía. Eran tal para cual.

–Míralos. Ni siquiera puedes controlarlos – se burló Jinx.

–Más bien, no quiero reprimirlos – corrigió él con un tono de voz que no le agradó a la hechicera.

–¿Estás tratando de decir que reprimo a mi mascota?

–No – se apresuró a decir Wally –. Pero si te quedó el saco… – Jinx le soltó un puñetazo – ¡Hey!

–Eres tú quién necesita ser reprimido.

–¿Te molestaría ser tú quien me aleccione? – sugirió Wally con voz melosa.

–¿Quién más podría soportarte?

–¿Qué tal esta noche?

De repente, Wolfy y Chewbacca se volvieron locos y comenzaron a ladrarle a un contenedor verde y sucio, lleno de desechos de las personas que iban al parque. Wally hizo un esfuerzo supremo por evitar que se le escaparan. Señora Trapeador se alocó también, como si hubiera sido contagiada del mal comportamiento de los perros de Wally, y se empecinó con entrar al bote de basura. Jinx intentó detenerla pero la perra fue más fuerte que ella y se fue corriendo hasta el bote. Señora Trapeador se paró sobre sus patas traseras y metió la cabeza a la profundidad del contenedor.

–¡Wally, ayúdame! Está comiendo basura.

En menos de lo que tardó en dar un parpadeo, Wally sacó a Señora Trapeador del bote y volvió con una bolita de pelos en las manos.

–Es un gatito, Jinx – le mostró Wally. En efecto, era un gato bebé de manchas negras y blancas, y ojos verdes como el jade, tan grandes en comparación con su cabeza que parecían dos planetas –. No puedo creer que aún exista gente que haga esto. ¿Cómo se atrevieron a tirarlo? Debería meterlos a la cárcel – se indignó el muchacho y tiernamente le quitó los restos de basura al minino –. Jinx, ¿podemos quedárnoslo? – Wally miró a Jinx haciendo un puchero con los labios y abriendo los ojos como si quisiera que se le salieran de las órbitas.

–No – dijo al instante, empleando cada fibra de su ser para resistir a la carita que Wally siempre usaba para conseguir la lástima de Jinx. No podía quedarse con el gato en su departamento porque ya tenía una perra. Lo mejor sería que le encontraran un hogar donde tuviera a una familia amorosa y responsable.

–¿Por favor? Jinxy, por favor, ¿sí? – insistió Wally – Sólo míralo. Es un bebé que acaba de llegar a este mundo.

Su novio y el gato miraron a Jinx de la misma manera suplicante, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para intentar convencerla. Jinx se sintió débil cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban lográndolo.

–No lo sé, Señora Trapeador parecía querer comérselo.

–No se lo comía, lo limpiaba – le explicó Wally, y junto con el gato, Wolfy, Chewbacca y Señora Trapeador la miraron de la misma forma adorable y suplicante –. ¿Por favor? – imploró, el gatito maulló lastimeramente y los tres perros inclinaron la cabeza.

–¡De acuerdo! – cedió Jinx, quien no podía evitar caer siempre ante esa carita –. De acuerdo. Pero se quedará en mi departamento.

–Hecho – aceptó el pelirrojo y elevó al gatito por encima de su cabeza –. Nuestra familia se hace más grande, ¿verdad que sí, Manchitas? – dijo como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

–¿Manchitas? – se quejó Jinx – No le pondré a mi hijo ese nombre.

–Es mi hijo también – replicó su novio y se pegó el gato al pecho. Wolfy y Chewy se acercaron para olerlo con curiosidad.

–Se llamará Jade – decretó con firmeza.

–¿Qué? – se indignó Wally – Ese nombre apesta. Será Vaca.

–¿Vaca? ¿Te parece un animal grande, gordo y lleno de leche? – reprochó Jinx y entonces tuvo una idea – Señor Vaquito.

–¿Señor? – repitió Wally – Es un cachorro, no un hombre.

–Pero algún día crecerá y será Señor Vaquito.

–De acuerdo – aceptó de no muy buen modo–. Señor Vaquito, quiero que recuerdes que fue tu madre quien escogió tu nombre. No yo. Ella – añadió apuntando a Jinx –. Nuestro próximo hijo quiero que se llame Monstruo.

La chica se acercó y abrazó a Wally de tal manera que también pudo abrazar al Señor Vaquito.

–Yo creo que cuatro son más que suficientes, Wally.

El chico soltó una risita burlona.

–Pero ni siquiera han llegado los de verdad – dijo en voz baja y le pasó una mano por la cintura a su novia.

–¿Y estos son imaginarios o qué? – quiso saber Jinx.

Wally acercó su rostro a la cara de Jinx y sonrió de lado a lado.

–Me refiero a los que haremos tú y yo. En un par de años – Wally rozó sus labios con los de ella.

–¿Hacer…? – Jinx tardó en comprender las insinuaciones del chico.

–Y sugiero que empecemos practicando cada noche.

Jinx abrió la boca pero Wally cayó todas las réplicas de Jinx con un beso y otro, y otro…


	16. Gusto culposo

Este capítulo es muuuy 2014. Ya verán por qué.

* * *

 **Gusto culposo**

 **Una situación pegajosa.**

 _"_ _Con tu física y tu química, también tu anatomía. La cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la mía…"_

Jinx apagó la televisión cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba escuchando y peor aún, de lo que estaba haciendo. Dios, qué vergüenza. ¿Ella? ¿La hechicera de la mala suerte bailando y cantando esas ridiculeces? Ni pensarlo. Se pegaría un tiro en la cabeza si volvía a descubrirse cayendo tan bajo.

Volteó en todas direcciones sólo para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más en su departamento. Incluso revisó el baño y debajo de la mesa. Después de todo, Wally era fan de entrar sin su permiso haciendo sus partículas vibrar y no sería la primera vez que la descubriera cantando algo de lo que pudiera sentirse avergonzada. Afortunadamente, no había nadie sino ella, Señora Trapeador tomando el sol en el balcón y Señor Vaquito durmiendo agotado luego de maullar toda la noche. Era increíble lo rápido que su gatito se había vuelto grande y gordo, y ahora estaba en celo, lo cual era insoportable.

Al terminar de arreglar su casa – algo que odiaba casi tanto como odiaba que Kid Flash le dijera Jinxy – tomó un rápido baño y se arregló hasta asegurarse de quedar linda para su novio. No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que Wally se materializara a través de la puerta de entrada y comenzara a hacer de las suyas en la alacena de la chica. Jinx salió de su cuarto para recibirlo y lo encontró con la boca llena de sus galletas favoritas. Las de Jinx, no las de él. Así que carraspeó para que se diera cuenta de que lo había descubierto con las manos en la masa.

Wally se atragantó por la sorpresa, tosió un par de veces escupiendo toneladas de galletas convertidas en polvo que cayeron al suelo que Jinx recién había aspirado, se tragó lo que quedó en la boca y corrió hasta quedar de frente a ella. Le sonrió inocentemente, como si no se hubiera devorado todo el paquete, le extendió una rosa roja y se quitó la gorra en señal de respeto.

– _Buongiorno, Principessa_ – saludó, haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

Jinx rio y roló los ojos. Le perdonó la falta sólo porque le llevó la rosa. Además, le encantaba que la tratara como princesa aunque en el fondo sabía que si había alguien lejos de ser una, esa era ella.

Wally le extendió el brazo, Jinx lo tomó y juntos salieron del edificio hasta llegar a la máquina fea, ruidosa, anticuada y monstruosa que el velocista se empeñaba en llamar el _wallymóvil_. Jinx sugirió que prefería que se fueran corriendo pero el pelirrojo insistió en que no había trabajado horas extras sólo para tener esa _preciosura_ abandonada en la cochera. De cualquier forma, se portó muy caballeroso, le abrió la puerta y cuando ella se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, la cerró con cuidado y luego se subió él mismo.

–De verdad, no lo entiendo. Eres el más rápido del mundo. No necesitas esta basura.

–La necesito – rio Wally –. Además, mira, le puse estéreo – el pelirrojo encendió la radio y ahí estaba otra vez, esa maldita y pegajosa canción.

 _"_ _Y en silencio tu mirada dice mil palabras… La noche en la que te suplico que no salga el sol"._

Jinx soltó un gruñido y cambió de estación rápidamente. ¡No lo soportaba! Estúpida canción. ¿Qué no había más melodías en el mundo que esa? Y ni siquiera era buena. Sólo era como un chicle que se quedaba pegado en los frenos de una niña de secundaria tonta.

–Ponte cómoda, Jinxy – comentó de forma socarrona Wally y encendió el auto con un espantoso sonido del motor. Era como si en cualquier momento aquella atrocidad fuera a explotar y hacerlos volar en mil pedazos.

Jinx se puso su cinturón de seguridad y tensó todos los músculos. Si había algo peor que ir en los brazos de un velocista mientras alcanzaba la velocidad del sonido, ese algo era ir en el mismo auto que dicho velocista mientras lo manejaba. Era espantoso. Wally no estaba hecho para manejar un carro así, frenaba de manera violenta, aceleraba bruscamente, derrapaba al dar vuelta, quemaba las llantas y reía como maniático mientras hacía todo eso. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto arriesgar su vida de esa manera? ¿Y por qué demonios no trabajó más tiempo para comprarse un carro automático? Las velocidades estándar no habían sido diseñadas para él.

A pesar de su miedo, Jinx pudo soportarlo y casi exclamó de alegría cuando el auto se detuvo y vio humo salir del cofre. ¡Bien! Estaba descompuesto, lo que significaba que no tendrían que usarlo de nuevo en mucho tiempo, y si la vida era buena, quizá nunca más.

–¡Bebé, no! – exclamó Wally y salió a toda prisa para examinar la maquinaria del coche.

Jinx fingió preocupación y salió también para ver qué ocurría. Observó llena de agradecimiento que el motor se había quemado y no sería posible usarlo. ¡Y eso que ni siquiera había usado su magia de mala suerte para descomponerlo!

Le puso una mano a Wally en el hombro y le expresó sus más falsas condolencias, que sonaron sinceras, obviamente. No podía dejar que su novio supiera que le ponía feliz algo que para él representaba una tragedia.

–Ahora está en un mejor lugar, Wally.

–Era tan tierna – lloró el muchacho –. Aún recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez. Fue amor a primera vista, Jinxy.

Jinx roló los ojos una vez más aquél día. Estaba segura de que _ella_ había sido su amor a primera vista, no el _tontomóvil_.

Llamaron a una grúa y Wally se negó a irse de ahí hasta asegurarse de que se llevaran el _wallymóvil_ de manera segura. Después, llegaron corriendo hasta la nevería. Una vez dentro, y sentados disfrutando cada uno de su helado, Jinx se sintió verdaderamente feliz. Era como un sueño hecho realidad lo que estaba pasando. Si su extraña racha de _no_ mala suerte seguía así, podía estar segura de que no volvería nunca más a subirse en el automóvil de la muerte.

Su buen humor llegó a tal punto que cuando comenzó a sonar la canción de moda entremezclándose con los acordes de la que había sonado hasta el momento, se incorporó sobre su asiento con demasiado entusiasmo.

–¡Adoro esta canción!

Wally alzó una ceja y rio entre dientes.

–¿De verdad? Estoy seguro de que hace un rato la quitaste cuando la puse en mi… – no pudo terminar la frase. La partida del wallymóvil había dejado una gran herida en su corazón, así que Jinx debía hacer todo lo posible por hacerle olvidar eso.

–Bueno, es horrible y la odio, pero tengo que cantarla.

Wally compuso un gesto que demostraba no entenderle en lo más mínimo. Jinx lo ignoró y empezó a cantar en voz alta y muy desafinada. No le importó mucho que su novio se diera cuenta de su falta de talento para el canto. También movió los hombros al ritmo de la música y tomó su cono de nieve a manera de micrófono. Cerró los ojos con pasión y exageró las palabras de la canción, haciendo de vez en cuando movimientos a juego. Cuando llegó al coro señaló a Wally con una mano, y luego hizo un movimiento con su dedo dándole vueltas, manifestando locura y también la mandó un beso imaginario a la cara.

Wally no pudo contenerse y soltó una carcajada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Jinx terminó la canción componiendo una pose muy al estilo de Freddy Mercury y también se echó a reír, ahora contenta también porque había hecho que Wally olvidara su auto.

Tardaron algunos momentos en terminar las risas y comieron más de sus nieves porque estaban derritiéndose y manchándoles los dedos.

–No sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de canciones – admitió el chico con una sonrisa burlona.

–No me gustan, pero después de escucharla unas mil veces es imposible no cantarla – se defendió ella.

–Admite que te gusta, mentirosa.

–La odio – replicó inclinándose sobre la mesa.

–En el fondo no eres más que una chica tonta de diecisiete años – Wally también se reclinó hacia adelante –. Y te gusta Enrique Iglesias.

–¡Cállate! – rio Jinx y le embarró su nieve en la cara.

Los dos se sumergieron en una pegajosa batalla de nieves hasta quedar completamente embarrados y sucios, oliendo a leche y cosas dulces. Rieron más y al tranquilizarse se terminaron lo poco que quedaba de su helado. Después, quedaron en silencio, como dándose tiempo para digerir el postre. No obstante, no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando Wally soltó una sonora risotada que sonó como una hiena agonizante.

–¿Y ahora qué? – se extrañó la hechicera.

–¡Bailandoo! ¡Bailandoooooo! – canturreó, imitándola con todo y sus notas desafinadas.

Jinx se cayó de su silla por la carcajada, lo cual sólo sirvió para que el pelirrojo se burlara todavía con más ganas.


	17. Mi moto alpina derrapante

**.**

* * *

 **Mi moto alpina derrapante**

 **Una situación ridícula.**

–Estoy aburrido – canturreó Wally por milésima vez aquella tarde.

–Ve a correr alrededor del mundo – replicó Jinx sin dirigirle la mirada, ocupada en su nueva pintura, un retrato de un chico pelirrojo que parecía sufrir mucho.

Wally le dio diez vueltas enteras al planeta y volvió al departamento de Jinx sin sentirse ni un poco cansado.

–Sigo aburrido – se quejó con tono monótono.

–Saca a pasear a Señora Trapeador – sugirió la chica, añadiendo un edificio en llamas detrás del pelirrojo de ojos azules.

Wally volteó a ver a la perra y esta le gruñó ferozmente, enseñándole sus incisivos y sus filosos colmillos que aseguraban dejarlo hecho pedazos si se atrevía a tocarle aunque fuera uno solo de sus pelos. Wally retrocedió un paso, horrorizado por la visión de ese demonio de cuatro patas y decidió que sacarla a pasear no sería muy buena idea.

–¡Sigo aburrido! – exclamó a todo pulmón.

Jinx pegó un brinco sobre su banco pero siguió pintando con delicadeza y precisión.

–¡Wally! ¡Deja de distraerme! – agregó un monstruo oscuro que parecía quererse comer al pelirrojo de ojos azules y pecas.

–Juguemos un juego, ¿sí?

–No.

–¡Bien! Se trata de decir trabalenguas sin equivocarnos. Tú empiezas.

–Dije que no.

–Repite: Mi moto alpina derrapante.

–Mi moto alpina derrapante. ¿Qué tiene eso de difícil?

–Espera, Jinx. Ahora cambia todas las vocales por la "a".

–No.

–Por favor. Será divertido.

–No.

Wally dejó escapar un suspiro. Observó de nuevo la pintura y no pudo evitar sentir cierto escalofrío. Además, ¿quién era ese muchacho tan guapo al que estaba pintando?

–Tu cuadro me inquieta un poco, Jinxy – añadió luego de estudiarlo por varios minutos más –. Ese chico se ve un poco asustado, ¿no crees?

–¿Te gusta? – quiso saber Jinx. Wally asintió con la cabeza pero como su novia no volteó a verlo no pudo enterarse de ese gesto – Yo lo llamo "El día en que Wally West aprendió a no meterse con la terrorífica Jinx".

Wally deglutió con dificultad.

–¿No es un nombre muy largo? – preguntó con algo de temor.

Como Jinx no le hacía caso y seguía pintando con sus acuarelas, Wally se vio obligado a llamar su atención con medidas drásticas. Después de todo, estaba muy aburrido y no era justo que Jinx se entretuviera con algo mientras que él moría lentamente. Le dio un inesperado beso en la mejilla y al mismo tiempo le movió la mano e hizo que la hechicera diera un trazo accidental de color negro sobre la mitad de su pintura.

–Creo que me queda mejor el bigote – observó Wally, rascándose la barbilla con una mano –. Me hace ver más maduro.

–¡WALLY! – gritó Jinx, poniéndose de un color extraño por el coraje.

–¿Me hablas, querida Jinxy? – Wally sonrió de oreja a oreja porque por fin consiguió la atención de su hechicera de la mala suerte favorita.

Aunque, quizá, cuando Jinx le lanzó un rayo rosado que él esquivó y que destruyó parte del piso de su hogar, se dio cuenta de que no era ese el tipo de atención que estaba buscando.

–¡Voy a asesinarte!

–¿Podrías vivir sin mí, bomboncito?

Wally casi suelta una carcajada al ver la cara que hizo Jinx cuando la llamó de esa manera. Lo tendría en mente para la próxima vez que quisiera hacerla enojar.

Jinx lanzó otra bola cargada de magia que Wally evitó sin problema alguno.

–Eres muy lenta – dijo bostezando y recargándose en el marco de la puerta de entrada.

–¡Ven aquí!

–¡Alcánzame si puedes!

Wally corrió a la velocidad de una tortuga agonizante y ni así pudo Jinx dar con él, a pesar de que se detuvo en el puesto de hamburguesas a comprarse unas cuantas y de que le ayudó a una anciana ciega y coja a cruzar una avenida.

–¡Aquí estoy! – Wally le sacó le lengua y agitó sus manos a los lados de su cabeza. Jinx lo vio y le lanzó otro hechizo que le pasó rozando por la pantorrilla – ¡Uy, ni cerca! – se burló y entonces saltó a una rama de un árbol para que otro hechizo no le diera en el abdomen – ¡Eres muy mala! – le informó entre risas burlonas y tuvo que colgarse de la rama para que otro rayo rosa no le diera en la cara – ¡Hasta Sedita tiene mejor puntería que tú! – Jinx gruñó de nuevo y Wally se internó entre el follaje del árbol para que su novia lo perdiera de vista. Entonces, saltó silenciosamente detrás de ella y la atrapó con sus dos brazos tomándola por la cintura – ¡Te tengo!

–¡Suéltame! – ordenó, removiéndose de un lado a otro, sin poder librarse del abrazo de Wally.

–Noup – contestó él, dándole otro beso en la mejilla.

–¡Hazlo!

–Ya sabes que no, Jinxy – Wally le intentó dar un beso en los labios pero Jinx apartó su cara de él.

–Déjame libre, ¿sí? – la voz melosa de Jinx casi convence a Wally pero sabía que era uno de sus trucos seductores para conseguir lo que quería así que decidió ser fuerte y no caer tan fácilmente.

–Con una condición – expuso él y comenzó a besarla en el cuello.

–¿Cuál? – preguntó con la voz quebrada y dejando de moverse entre los brazos de Wally.

El pelirrojo se tomó su tiempo para contestar porque sabía que los besos en el cuello eran la debilidad de Jinx.

–Que demos un paseo juntos – por toda respuesta, Jinx soltó un bufido y puso los ojos en blanco –. Tomaré eso como un sí – aseguró Wally con una sonrisa, tomó la cara de Jinx entre sus manos y le depositó un beso en los labios. Cuando se separó, le señaló la Feria del Cómic que había justo enfrente de ellos –. ¡Qué casualidad que hayamos llegado hasta aquí! – la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar en esa dirección pero entonces Jinx opuso resistencia y lo arrastró hacia el lado opuesto de la feria.

–Vayamos allá – apuntó hacia la feria que había del otro lado. La aburridísima y nada entretenida Feria de la Palabra.

–No – se quejó Wally y opuso resistencia –. Vamos a la Feria del Cómic. Escuché que Flash estará dando autógrafos – Jinx lo miró de tal manera que si sus ojos hubieran sido pistolas Wally ya habría muerto a balazos –. ¡Pero es Flash!

–Yo acepté tu condición, ahora tú acepta la mía – sentenció Jinx y sin admitir ninguna réplica, obligó a Wally a alejarse de la Feria del Cómic.

La Feria de la Palabra era la feria más aburrida de todas las ferias de la historia de las ferias. Ni siquiera vendían libros buenos. Solamente libros de gramática, ortografía, redacción y esas cosas. Jinx ni siquiera necesitaba conseguir alguno de esos. Wally lo sabía de sobra. Había leído todas sus entradas en su diario y sabía que ella era demasiado buena escribiendo como para necesitar un libro así.

Sentía que de nuevo iba a morirse de aburrimiento cuando vio a un montón de gente reunida alrededor de una tarima donde algunas personas valientes se animaban a compartir algún poema, o cuento de su agrado.

–Jinx – la llamó Wally, arrebatando su atención de un separador de libros horrible –. Deberías subir al estrado y recitar el poema que te enseñé esta mañana.

–Antes muerta – contestó ella –. Además, ¿qué no dijiste que era un trabalenguas?

–Es un poema trabalenguas. Y uno muy bueno, si me lo preguntas – Jinx lo miró inquisitivamente y quizá hubiera alzado una ceja si tuviera alguna –. Es de Ecallaw Tsew, un gran poeta enamorado.

–¿Quién? – preguntó Jinx – No recuerdo nunca haber leído algo suyo.

–No me sorprende. Te la pasas escuchando a Enrique Iglesias, ¿qué esperabas?

Jinx le dio un gran golpe en el hombro.

–¡Cállate! Eso no es verdad.

–Anda. Sube y recítalo.

–No lo haré – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

–Yo acepté tu condición, ahora tú acepta la mía – la imitó él, incluso se cruzó de brazos y dejó salir un bufido como los que ella hacía siempre.

–¡Bien! Pero después tendrás que dejarme en paz.

–Hecho – Wally estrechó su mano con la de ella antes de verla partir hacia el centro del público –. No olvides, primero la a, luego la o, la u, la e y la i.

Jinx aguardó su turno y luego subió los tres escalones antes de llegar al micrófono. Lo tomó con ambas manos, esperó a que la gente dejara de aplaudirle, carraspeó un par de veces y comenzó a hablar.

–Hola – saludó de forma insegura –. Muchos de ustedes me conocen como Jinx. Y pues... lamento si alguna vez los asalté en el banco... El día de hoy voy a recitarles un poema de Ecallaw Tsew – volvió a carraspear. La gente se miró entre sí con expresión de duda y Wally se mordió un labio, aguantándose la risa –. Mi moto alpina derrapante – hizo una pausa, miró al público y prosiguió –. Ma mata alpana darrapanta – un par de personas soltaron una risita ahogada y Wally tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no estallar en carcajadas –. Mo moto olpono dorroponto – comenzó a escucharse a las personas rumoreando en voz baja y Wally sintió una gotita de sudor recorrerle el borde de su columna vertebral por tanto esfuerzo que estaba haciendo –. Mu mutu ulpunu durrupuntu – la multitud comenzaba a grabar a la ex villana con sus cámaras y teléfonos celulares, y ahora las risas eran mucho más evidentes, algo que comenzó a desconcertar a Jinx. Wally vio que Jinx ya era tendencia en twitter –. Me mete el pen… – la hechicera abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y del ridículo en el que estaba quedando. Entonces Wally no pudo contenerse más y soltó la carcajada más estruendosa de todas.

De pronto, sintió un gran dolor en el pecho que lo hizo saltar por los aires y estrellarse contra un stand de ortografía para niños. Todo lo que vio entonces fue a una muy enojada Jinx acercarse a él con pasos agigantados.

–Así que Escallaw Tsew, ¿eh? – lanzó un rayo que Wally pudo evitar sólo en cuanto apenas – ¡VOY A MATARTE KID FLASH!

Kid Flash soltó otra carcajada y corrió por su vida.

Lo bueno de andar con una persona tan volátil como Jinx era que podía confiar en que siempre que estuviera aburrido bastaba con enfadarla un poco para tener horas y horas de diversión.

Y por eso la amaba.


	18. ¿Por qué Jinx no tiene pretendientes?

**.**

* * *

 **¿Por qué Jinx no tiene pretendientes?**

 **Una situación rara**

Kid Flash y Jinx gozaban de una linda tarde de verano. Aquél estaba resultando ser un día particularmente cálido y tranquilo pues no se había reportado ningún crimen o robo en la ciudad, por lo que los dos superhéroes decidieron salir a tomar un café en Suiza, a un lado del río más azul que habían visto jamás. Incluso ahí, donde el idioma era extraño y el paisaje extravagante, había amontonadas un grupo de chicas que Jinx calificó como "bobas" y que sostenían carteles de amor y cámaras fotográficas, y hacían la lucha por entrar a la exclusiva cafetería y conseguir un autógrafo, una foto o mejor aún, un beso del famoso velocista. A Kid Flash le hubiera encantado atender a sus fans y agradecerles por su apoyo incondicional, pero sabía que a Jinx le molestaba un poco aquello así que se limitó a sonreír y saludar de lejos en lugar de complacerlas.

–No puedo creer que incluso aquí se mueran por ti – se asombró Jinx dándole un sorbo a su café caliente –. ¿Qué, brotan de la tierra estas chicas?

–Quizá – la apoyó Kid Flash devorando un muffin de chocolate y dándole un trago a su frappé de mentas.

–¿Sabes? – Jinx apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano y observó distraídamente al grupo de niñas – Yo solía ser una chica popular. Es decir, no es como que tuviera un grupo de fans esperándome en cada ciudad del mundo, pero había muchos chicos que de vez en cuando me mandaban cartas y chocolates cuando estudiaba en el H.I.V.E. Pero ahora, es como si me hubiera vuelto invisible para todos – Wally se puso serio. Para él, sería mejor si nadie nunca le hiciera caso y de verdad la consideraran invisible, pero sabía que no era así. Jinx reparó en la seriedad de Kid Flash y añadió –. No es como que me importe, no – restó importancia agitando una mano –. Te tengo a ti y es todo lo que quiero. Simplemente me pregunto por qué ya no pasa eso – le dio un trago a su café y agregó –. ¿Será que el dejar de ser villana me volvió menos atractiva?

–No, para nada – replicó Kid Flash instantáneamente –. Te ves mejor de heroína. Ser titán resalta el color de tus ojos. Yo diría que te ves más hermosa – al notar la sonrisa ladina de Jinx, agregó –. Probablemente se resignaron porque saben que no tienen oportunidad contigo mientras yo siga con vida – dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

–Sí, claro – Jinx soltó una pequeña risita y le dio otro trago a su café –. Si no te conociera diría que eres un egocéntrico.

Kid Flash se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y se comió de un mordisco una rosquilla de colores. Sonrió con satisfacción pues le encantaba oír el suave tintineo de la risa de Jinx.

–Sólo soy sincero.

–Qué bueno que no eres como esos tontos que espantan a los pretendientes de sus novias – dijo Jinx riendo.

El velocista casi le escupe en la cara el trago de frappé de mentas que acababa de tomar pero logró contener las ganas y se pasó el contenido. Dio otro sorbo para disimular y desvió la mirada mientras tosía como si fuera a ahogarse.

–Sí, pff, qué ridículos – dijo cuando pudo respirar adecuadamente –. ¿Quién haría algo así? Pff. Idiotas.

–Lo sé, ¿verdad?

Al caer la noche, volvieron a su país y a sus respectivos hogares. Kid Flash se aseguró de que Jinx recibiera la rosa roja y entrara sana y salva a su departamento antes de correr a cierto callejón oscuro y vacío en una de las zonas más peligrosas de Jump City. Al fondo de este, recargado contra un contenedor de basura, lo esperaba una figura alta y musculosa que ocultaba su apariencia bajo una gabardina negra y un sombrero de ala corta a juego. El mismo Kid Flash llevaba un vestuario similar para ocultar su apariencia al resto del mundo aunque el personaje del fondo supiera exactamente quién era.

Silbó una melodía para disimular su encuentro y llegó hasta el sujeto, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más alrededor que pudiera escuchar algo acerca de sus delicados asuntos.

–¿Te encargaste de See–More? – preguntó la voz de Cyborg.

–Se pudrirá en la cárcel antes de que pueda ser capaz de enviarle otra tarjeta de amor – aseguró Kid Flash sin sacarse la paleta de la boca –. ¿Qué hay de Roy?

–Me aseguró que no volverá a hacer insinuaciones sobre posibles tríos – confirmó Cyborg tronándose los dedos de una mano, todavía con el sombrero de tweed tapándole el rostro.

–Bien.

–¿Y Kid Kold? – quiso saber.

–Digamos que se le congelará el trasero si vuelve a llamarla _Lucky_ – Kid Flash rio con malicia –. ¿Todo bien con el club de admiradores?

–Pensaban reunirse mañana pero me aseguré de disolverlos a todos. Al parecer, si avientas al presidente de admiradores por la escalera se rompe la pierna y se cancela la reunión – Cyborg también rio lleno de satisfacción pero luego se detuvo abruptamente –. Espera un minuto – le dijo a Kid Flash quien ya hacía la finta de marcharse de ahí –. Tú ya eres su novio, ¿por qué has buscado mi ayuda?

–Para deshacernos de los demás, Cy.

–No. Incluso si nos deshacemos de todos, aún quedaré yo. Soy tu competencia, ¿qué planeas hacer conmigo?

–No te haré nada – lo tranquilizó Kid Flash.

–Seguro le dijiste lo mismo a Leo.

Kid Flash dejó escapar una risita.

–No lo entiendes, Cy. No te haré nada porque para mí tú no eres competencia – aclaró el velocista antes de desaparecer corriendo.

–Imbécil – siseó Cyborg.


	19. Día de las Madres

.

* * *

 **Día de las madres**

 **Una situación deprimente**

Kid Flash era el chico más veloz con vida.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, lo cual, ya era mucho decir.

Había sólo tres situaciones en la vida que lo hacían correr de esa manera: la primera, el llamado del deber cuando se trataba de atrapar a un malhechor o salvar a alguien en peligro. La segunda, cuando su madre o su tía estaba enojada porque se le había hecho tarde para llegar a casa. Y la tercera, la ilusión de ver a su no muy paciente y sí muy enérgica novia.

Esa última era la motivación que lo hacía en ese momento acortar distancias entre Keystone y Central City. Cuando llegó al departamento de su chica, atravesó la puerta de entrada haciendo vibrar sus moléculas y apareció en el interior del mismo.

Señora Trapeador, la mascota de la hechicera, salió a recibirlo de buen humor, corriendo en círculos y saltando alrededor de él, dando mordidas juguetonas y lengüetazos traviesos aquí y allá. La perra olió con detenimiento la rosa que el chico cargaba y el paquete que Wally llevaba en una mano e intentó arrebatárselo, pero con lo rápido que era el muchacho, ni siquiera pudo acercarse un poco.

–Lo siento, Señora Trapeador, este detalle es para otra damita – Wally se puso de cuclillas y miró seriamente a la mascota –. Dime la verdad, ¿me veo suficientemente guapo? – por toda respuesta, Señora Trapeador le lamió la cara –. Gracias, ya sabía yo que sí. Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu dueña? – ¿era raro que Wally hablara con los perros? Es decir, lo hacía todo el tiempo con los suyos, no sabía por qué habría de ser diferente con ella – Oh, olvídalo, ya la vi.

Wally cruzó la sala y deslizó la puerta del balcón en silencio. Jinx estaba tan absorta escuchando música con los auriculares puestos mientras se entretenía en su bloc de dibujo que no notó la presencia del muchacho hasta que éste tuvo que gritarle.

–¿¡Qué dibujas!? – preguntó en voz alta.

Jinx saltó en su sitio y casi cae a la calle pues estaba sentada sobre el borde que limitaba su balcón, de no ser porque tuvo un equilibrio perfecto y evitó la tragedia. De cualquier forma, Wally no la hubiera dejado caer nunca.

–¡Casi me matas! – le recriminó y estrechó el bloc contra su cuerpo para que Wally no pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Al pelirrojo no le importó demasiado. Ya vería después, en un descuido de Jinx, todos sus bocetos y de paso, leería también su diario pues tenía ya varias semanas sin hacerlo y necesitaba actualizarse pronto.

–¿Te mueres sólo con verme? Qué tierna – bromeó y vio a Jinx poner los ojos en blanco –. Mi mamá te envía esto – informó y le entregó la bolsa que cargaba –. Y yo esto – añadió, entregándole la rosa.

Jinx olió la rosa y se sonrojó, como siempre. Y como siempre, Wally sonrió de oreja a oreja al comprobar su rubor. Después, abrió la bolsa, al igual que el paquetito dentro y sonrió ligeramente al ver la rebanada del pastel de moras.

–Dile que gracias – comentó mientras se embarraba el dedo de betún y lo saboreaba –, y está delicioso – admitió –. ¿Cómo se la pasaron?

–Genial. Toda la familia estuvo ahí, hasta la de mi padre, y sabes que no se la llevan muy bien, ¿verdad? Fue lo más gracioso cuando…

Wally le relató todas las cosas que sucedieron algunas horas atrás y esperó que Jinx riera en las partes graciosas pero aunque lo intentó fingiendo una sonrisa, la gracia no alcanzaba sus ojos y supo entonces que algo andaba mal. Siendo el más veloz del mundo, lo entendió de inmediato. Era el día de las madres y aunque para Wally era un día especial, para ella seguramente no era el día favorito del año.

La madre de Jinx había muerto mucho tiempo atrás, al darla a luz a ella. Sin el modelo de una madre cariñosa, la infancia de Jinx había sido algo así como un infierno con un padre tirano que la acusaba de haber sido ella la única culpable de la muerte de su madre, una hermana que hacía todo lo posible por hacerle la vida cuadritos y un hermano que era el único que intentaba hacer algo por defenderla y protegerla siempre.

Wally detuvo de inmediato su relato y se sintió muy tonto por lo inconsiderado que estaba siendo.

–Lo siento – se disculpó –. Seguramente no te interesa escuchar todo eso.

–¿Qué dices? – se sorprendió Jinx – Estabas a punto de contarme cómo se le prendió fuego a la blusa de tu tía Iris – Wally le mandó una mirada significativa y Jinx bajó la vista –. De hecho, preferiría que me lo contaras en otro momento. Justo ahora…

–Entiendo – la interrumpió el velocista –. Si prefieres estar sola…

–Estaba intentando dibujar su rostro – explicó a toda velocidad y le mostró su bloc. Había el boceto de un rostro serio de una mujer elegante de ojos alargados a medio terminar –. Recuerdo en un par de ocasiones haber visto fotos de ella en la casa de mi padre pero no puedo recordar muy bien cómo era – con un movimiento de frustración, Jinx arrancó la hoja y la hizo pedazos.

–Para – intentó detenerla Wally pero de poco sirvió, la hoja ya estaba hecha trizas –. Yo creo que te estaba quedando muy bien.

–Tú no la conociste – le recriminó Jinx y entonces su labio inferior comenzó a temblar –. Y yo tampoco – soltó y escondió la cara entre sus rodillas al tiempo que abrazaba sus piernas.

Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Qué tonto. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Escuchó unos leves gemidos, ¿estaba llorando? Oh, no. No quería que llorara. Odiaba que eso pasara. Se acercó a ella y le dio unas palmaditas torpes en el hombro. ¿Qué más hacer?

Le dio un besito en la cabeza esperando alegrarla pero sólo escuchó otro pequeño gemido. ¿Cómo se consolaba a alguien así?

–Estoy seguro de que a tu mamá no le gustaría verte triste – comentó con seguridad porque estaba convencido de que era algo que una madre nunca querría para sus hijos.

–Ella nunca me conoció – murmuró Jinx y alzó la cara al tiempo que pegaba más sus piernas al resto de su cuerpo, abrazándolas con más fuerza –. Murió por mí culpa. Si hubiera sobrevivido, tal vez también me habría odiado – confesó Jinx mientras más lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

–Eso jamás – refutó Wally con energía mientras se sentaba sobre la repisa de la sencilla balaustrada y quedaba junto a sus pies –. No fue tu culpa. Y ella te hubiera amado, siempre.

De eso estaba seguro pues era algo natural e implícito en una madre. Ellas amaban a sus hijos más que a otra cosa en la vida.

–No si me hubiera temido, como todo mundo – el labio de Jinx volvió a temblar así que la hechicera desvió la mirada hacia la calle.

–Era tu mamá, te llevó nueve meses dentro de ella, ¿crees que no te amaba? Te amaba antes de conocerte y lo hizo hasta el final de sus días – las lágrimas de Jinx brotaron con mayor intensidad, pero Wally no se detuvo, quería que ella estuviera convencida de lo que él le decía y lo escuchara hasta el final –. Miedo y odio es algo que jamás habría sentido por ti, ¿lo entiendes? Probablemente dio su vida para que tú crecieras y fueras feliz, así que debes hacerlo. Por ella.

Por toda respuesta, Jinx lo alcanzó y se dejó abrazar, escondiendo ahora su cara contra el pecho de Wally.

–Me hubiera gustado conocerla – confesó Jinx con la voz hecha trizas –, o recordarla – añadió.

Wally sintió su playera humedecerse por las lágrimas y apretó más a Jinx contra su cuerpo. No tenía mucho qué decir al respecto. De hecho, no había nada qué decir sino abrazarla. Tal vez llorar era todo lo que le hacía falta.

No era nada usual que Jinx se comportara así pero el tema de su familia siempre la ponía de esa forma y Wally odiaba verla sufriendo. No había nada en el mundo que le disgustara más que eso.

–Me hubiera gustado pelear con ella como una adolescente normal – admitió –. O probar su platillo favorito – continuó –. Platicarle acerca de ti – su voz volvió a cortarse de nuevo –. Sentir su abrazo – Wally la abrazó con más fuerza. Omitió decirle que si acaso su madre no hubiera muerto, había un noventa y nueve punto noventa y nueve por ciento de oportunidades de que ellos jamás se hubieran encontrado una noche en el museo –. Conocer el amor de una madre…

Jinx no pudo continuar.

–Puedo compartirte a la mía – ofreció Wally –. Sus peleas serían épicas – imaginó –. Y su salteado de verduras es el más rico – recordó –. Ella adoraría que le hablaras de mí – ambos dejaron escapar una risita –. Sus abrazos son los más reconfortantes y ella definitivamente te amaría.

Con eso, Jinx volvió a llorar inconsolablemente. Wally no la dejó ni por un segundo.

No podía hacer mucho más por ella. No había consuelo para eso.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Gracias por seguir leyendo hasta ahora. "Leo" mencionado en el capítulo anterior es Kid Kold. Aparece en el cómic Teen Titans GO! #53. Al parecer, es un ex novio de Jinx._

 _Saludos =)_


	20. Hamburguesas de polla

**.**

* * *

 **Una situación hambrienta.**

 **Hamburguesas de pollo**

20/05/2014

Jinx: Wally :( ¿dónde estás?

Jinx: Dijiste que hoy sería tarde de películas.

DaddyWest17: lo siento Jinxy!

DaddyWest17: el deber me llama

DaddyWest17: estoy con mi pio intentando atrapar a Pies Piper

DaddyWest17: tio*

DaddyWest17: Pies*

DaddyWest17: Pies*

DaddyWest17: Pied*

DaddyWest17: estupido auto correcto

DaddyWest17: autocorrector!

Jinx: Jajajajaja

Jinx: Admite que no sabes escribir bien y ya.

Jinx: No te tardes.

DaddyWest17 ha enviado un mensaje de voz.

Jinx: ¡Sí ya sé que el deber es primero, tonto!

Jinx: Sólo dije que no te tardes.

Jinx: Estoy sola en mi casa :)

Jinx: Podríamos…

DaddyWest17: sisisisisi

DaddyWest17: cinco minutos

Jinx: Y trae algo de comer. Tengo mucha hambre.

DaddyWest17: no soy suficiente para ti slowpoke?

Jinx: Sabes a lo que me refiero, idiota.

DaddyWest17: hoy te dejare mas que satisfecha

Jinx: ¡Pues corre!

DaddyWest17: eso hagoooo

Jinx: No parece.

Jinx: Tal vez si dejaras el whatsapp podrías terminar rápido con Pies Piper :(

Jinx: Pied Piper*

Jinx: Maldito autocorrector.

DaddyWest17: admite que no sabes escribir bien lindura :*

Jinx: Como sea. Deja el whatsapp y atrápalo.

DaddyWest17: lo dejaria si dejaras de escribirme

Jinx: Sólo no me contestes y ya.

DaddyWest17: la ultima vez que no te conteste te enojaste.

Jinx: Porque me dejaste en visto justo en medio de una conversación importante.

DaddyWest17: para mi todo lo que dices es importante

Jinx: Esto no. Sólo concéntrate.

DaddyWest17: quien te entiende?

Jinx: ¡AGH!

Jinx: Sólo derrótalo, ¿quieres?

DaddyWest17: xD

Jinx: No es tan difícil. Lo has hecho cientos de veces.

DaddyWest17: no es tan fácil derrotarlo cuando tengo que contestarte al mismo tiempo

Jinx: ¡PUES DEJA DE CONTESTARME!

DaddyWest17: PUES DEJA DE MANDAR MENSAJES

DaddyWest17: Ok

DaddyWest17: gracias

DaddyWest17: jinxy?

DaddyWest17: te enojaste?

DaddyWest17: hooolaaaa

DaddyWest17: no debi gritarte

DaddyWest17: es decir, escribir en mayúsculas

DaddyWest17: es lo mismo

DaddyWest17: jinxy

DaddyWest17: :(

DaddyWest17: no te enojes

DaddyWest17: te casas conmigo?

Jinx: No.

DaddyWest17: contestame

Jinx: No estoy enojada, ya no quiero distraerte. De verdad tengo mucha hambre.

DaddyWest17: ya casi lo atrapamos :)

DaddyWest17: no eres una distracción

DaddyWest17: bueno si

DaddyWest17: pero solo poquito

DaddyWest17: que quieres comer?

DaddyWest17: ¿? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?'''

Jinx: Lo que sea.

Jinx: ¿De qué tienes ganas tú?

DaddyWest17: quiero comer polla

Jinx: omg!

Jinx: Yo también.

DaddyWest17: nooooooooo000

DaddyWest17: quise decir polla

DaddyWest17: polla

DaddyWest17: POLLA

DaddyWest17: p

DaddyWest17: o

DaddyWest17: l

DaddyWest17: l

DaddyWest17: o

Jinx: Saluda Wally. Esta conversación va directo a Facebook.

DaddyWest17: me la pelan todos

Jinx: :(

DaddyWest17: menos tu querida

Jinx: ¿Quién es mi querida?

DaddyWest17: dije tu querida

Jinx: ¡Por eso! ¿Quién es mi querida?

DaddyWest17: tuuuu! ! ! ! ! !11

Jinx: ¿Qué?

Jinx: Ah, ya entendí.

Jinx: Usa acentos y comas, bobo. Nunca te entiendo.

DaddyWest17: Isi icintis y cimis bibi. Ninci ti intiindi

Jinx: ¿Cómo es que el autocorrector no te corrigió eso?

DaddyWest17: o_o

DaddyWest17: me odia

Jinx: Ajá, sí claro.

DaddyWest17: es en serio

Jinx: Empiezo a pensar que si tienes ganas de polla, Wally. Y eso me asusta…

DaddyWest17: noooo

DaddyWest17: tengo ganas de tu vecina

Jinx: ¿¡Qué te pasa imbécil!?

DaddyWest17: nooo

Jinx: La señora Smith es una anciana de 80 años.

DaddyWest17: quise poner de tu vajilla*

DaddyWest17: varilla*

DaddyWest17: variable*

DaddyWest17: vahído*

Jinx: ¿Qué es vahído?

DaddyWest17: v

DaddyWest17: a

DaddyWest17: g

DaddyWest17: i

Jinx: Olvídalo, ya entendí.

DaddyWest17: n

DaddyWest17: aaaa

DaddyWest17: ok

Jinx: Sólo date prisa. Muero de hambre.

DaddyWest17: ya termine

DaddyWest17: estoy encargando la comida

DaddyWest17: hamburguesas de polla te parece bien?

Jinx: :)

DaddyWest17: POL LO ! ! ! ! ! ! !111

DaddyWest17: cambiare de celular

DaddyWest17: no puedo con esto

DaddyWest17: llego en 1 segundo

DaddyWest17: te amo

DaddyWest17: :*

Jinx: :*

Jinx: Te amo más.

DaddyWest17: o3o

DaddyWest17: oye!

DaddyWest17: de verdad lo publicaste en mi face!

DaddyWest17: speedy se burlara de mi hasta el dia de mi muerte

Jinx: Te lo advertí.

Jinx: Nunca te metas con una hechicera de la mala suerte cuando está hambrienta.

DaddyWest17: :/

* * *

¡Hooolaaaa! Gracias por leer hasta aquí :) Ya casi termino este reto, y como ya quiero publicar mi siguiente historia, estaré subiendo más de un capítulo por semana, para ya acabar.

NikkiWest: Me encantan tus ideas, pero ya tengo todos los capítulos escritos, sólo los voy corrigiendo cada semana y por eso los subo de uno en uno. Pero espero poder hacer algún día un one-shot de cada una de tus ideas.

A todos los que leen esto y dejan su review: Gracias por existir, aunque no pueda siempre contestarles saben que lo aprecio mucho :D


	21. ¿Sólo un sueño?

¡Capítulo 21! Inicia la cuenta regresiva para terminar el reto.

* * *

 **¿Sólo un sueño?**

 **Una situación dormida**

Jinx tuvo que esperar algo así como tres segundos a Kid Flash, y aunque fue muy poco tiempo, se le hizo eterna la espera, pues seguía sin sentirse cómoda andando por ahí y que todo mundo pudiera ver que era Jinx y no una civil cualquiera.

Maldita piel gris y cabello rosa.

Además, se sentía rara. De su vestido acababa de salir volando un botón y había golpeado el ojo de un mono verde en monociclo. Había engordado por lo menos cuarenta kilos y aunque Wally decía que le gustaba más así porque tenía más curvas, ella no podía evitar sentirse como un hipopótamo de cabello rosa en vestido y mallas.

–¡Hey, Jinxy! – la llamó Kid Flash, cargando una montaña entera de comida chatarra y dulces – Traje lo que pediste. Una bolsa de papas fritas, tres algodones de azúcar, uno rosa, uno azul y uno lila, cacahuates caramelizados, un hot–dog jumbo con extra tocino, una orden de alitas de pollo con picante y una soda de dieta, para adelgazar. Ah, y una rosa para la princesa.

–Gracias – replicó Jinx y aunque se sentía culpable de comer todo eso no pudo evitar devorarlo con tal rapidez que hasta el mismísimo Flash se habría sorprendido.

De repente, se encontraban en la casa de los espejos y por algún extraño efecto óptico no podían verse a sí mismos sino sólo sus vestimentas se reflejaban. Kid Flash la tomó de la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Debemos huir, Kid Flash – se alarmó Jinx –. La Hermandad del Mal nos está buscando.

–No seas tontita, Jinx.

–¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Quieren torturarnos!

–¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Madame Rouge, tomándola de la mano también. Lucía más asustada que la hechicera.

–¡Porque los traicioné! – le explicó Jinx, alterándose aún más.

–¿Nos traicionaste? – quiso saber Monsieur Mallah, a sus espaldas. Jinx pudo verlo gracias a su reflejo en uno de los cientos de espejos – Dijiste que éramos un equipo. ¡Dijiste que seríamos amigos por siempre! – exclamó el simio gigante, rompiendo en llanto.

–No… Yo no… – balbuceó Jinx.

–Bravo, Jinxy. Hiciste llorar al pobre Monsieur Mallah – le recriminó Kid Flash y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al gorila.

–Ten, usa esto – le ofreció Gizmo un pañuelo bordado con las iniciales W.R.W. al homínido –. Te entiendo, simio, a nosotros nos abandonó por Kid Tonto. Era nuestra líder pero nos encerró en la cárcel.

–¿A quién llamas Kid Tonto? – se molestó Kid Flash –. Sólo Jinx puede llamarme así – el pelirrojo hizo un puchero con la boca –. ¿Verdad, Jinxy?

–Exacto – contestó poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

Entonces, se encontró a sí misma bailando una balada lenta junto a Wally. Los dos iban vestidos de gala y se miraban directamente a los ojos, como si no hubiera nada más a su alrededor. Jinx traía puesto un vestido negro de satén que llegaba hasta el suelo y Wally llevaba un extraño traje de terciopelo azul, pero todo lo que Jinx veía era sus ojos más azules que el terciopelo de su ropa.

–Te amo – le susurró y sonrió ligeramente. Wally sonrió de vuelta y atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos, besándola con suavidad y ligereza mientras los dos se mecían de un lado a otro al compás de la melodía.

Separaron sus labios sólo hasta que la canción terminó y de repente, Wally abrió los ojos como platos.

–¡Jinx! – exclamó y entró en pánico – ¡Adelgazaste mucho! ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Oh, no! ¡Seguramente tienes cáncer de estómago! ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Te obligué a comer mucho! – acto seguido, se hizo cuclillas en el piso y escondió la cara para ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente. Sus lágrimas fueron tantas y tan abundantes que inundaron todo el salón de fiestas y mancharon el vestido negro de Jinx, porque extrañamente, las lágrimas eran sangre.

–Conmigo nunca te habría pasado eso, Lucky – se lamentó Kid Kold.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Leo?

–Es nuestra graduación de La Colmena.

–¡Feliz graduación, Jinx! – saltó See–More – Festejemos robando un museo, ¿qué dices?

–Jinx, es una titán ahora, ¿verdad, Jinx? – preguntó Cyborg.

–Seguro.

–¡Booyah!

Mientras tanto, las lágrimas color sangre de Wally se habían acumulado y ahora todos flotaban sobre ellas.

–¡Deja de llorar Wally! ¡No tengo cáncer!

–¡Es mi culpa! ¡Todo es mi culpa!

–¿Bailas conmigo, hechicera de la mala suerte? – preguntó un chico de cabello negro y rostro malvado a quien Jinx nunca antes había visto.

–Vengo con Wally, Jason – replicó Jinx, sabiendo su nombre sin saber por qué.

–¡Viene conmigo! – reaccionó Wally y entonces se la llevó corriendo de ahí.

Llegaron al juego mecánico más monstruoso que la hechicera hubiera visto jamás. Era una estructura de un kilómetro de altura que permitía que los asientos subieran por ella y luego los dejaba caer a una misma aceleración.

Slade les dio la bienvenida y le ofreció a Wally un ramo de flores. Los chicos se colocaron en sus respectivos asientos y se pusieron encima el cinturón de seguridad. Los asientos comenzaron a ascender y Jinx sintió sus pies quedar colgando. Luego llegaron a la cima y sintió que flotaba por encima de toda la ciudad.

–Jinx, ¿te casas conmigo?

–No.

Cayeron y algo explotó en la ciudad. Se dejó ver un rayo verde que los encandiló. Jinx pegó un brinco y de repente se encontró a sí misma recostada sobre el sillón de su sala.

Todo fue un sueño.

Respiró aceleradamente hasta que consiguió calmarse.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Jinxy? – preguntó la voz de Wally a sus espaldas.

–Sí, claro… – la hechicera volteó y vio que no era Wally sino Monsieur Mallah vestido de bailarina quien le había preguntado eso.

–¡Pues muere!

–¡AAAAAAHHHH!

Jinx volvió a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama, empapada de sudor y con un Wally muy asustado a su lado.

–Tranquila, todo fue un sueño. Está bien. Vuelve a dormir. Estás enferma y tienes fiebre.

–Sí – respondió con voz cansina.

–Mejorarás pronto, ya verás – la animó poniéndole una compresa mojada de agua fría en la frente y posteriormente le acarició una mejilla.

–Gracias.

–Y en cuanto te mejores, iremos a la feria de la ciudad.

–¡NO!


	22. Una cita en la feria

Haha este es mi intento _fail_ de hacer una situación de horror/sustos. Así que háganme un favor, léanlo a las 3 de la mañana o algo así, acompañados de un buen soundtrack de miedo y finjan que les asustó haha.

* * *

 **Una cita en la feria.**

 **Una situación de horror/sustos**

Jinx tuvo que esperar algo así como tres segundos a Kid Flash, y aunque fue muy poco tiempo, se le hizo eterna la espera, pues seguía sin sentirse cómoda andando por ahí y que todo mundo pudiera ver que era Jinx y no una civil cualquiera.

Maldita piel gris y cabello rosa.

Todo el día había tenido que lidiar con eso. Las miradas curiosas y las fotografías, es decir. Pero al lado de Kid Flash era más fácil soportarlos, ya que él captaba más la atención que ella y eso estaba muy bien. Le gustaba pasar desapercibida. Pero con Kid Flash lejos, todas las miradas volvían a centrarse en ella y sólo en ella.

Si tuviera un grupo de fans revoloteando por ahí, quizá no estaría tan mal ser el centro de atención, y no le molestaría realmente firmar algunos autógrafos y dedicar algunas palabras amables, pero al parecer aún era muy pronto como para que alguien se animara a fundar un club de admiradores, entonces, todas las miradas que robaba Jinx, era por su fama de ex villana y no por sus nuevos méritos como súper heroína, lo cual apestaba pues odiaba ser reconocida de esa manera. Era como si la gente se negara a aceptar su cambio y se obstinara en tacharla como una potencialmente criminal en proceso de transformación.

Estaban en la feria anual de Keystone City y llevaban, por lo menos, toda la tarde divirtiéndose ahí. Jinx al principio se había negado rotundamente a asistir a ese lugar tonto sobretodo por el sueño que había tenido, pero al final cedió porque Wally parecía verdaderamente ilusionado con la idea de ir y porque temía que le inventara otra mentira como la de Prueba Viviente para obligarla a ir. Era como un niño chiquito.

–¿Me extrañaste? – quiso saber Kid Flash, ofreciéndole el algodón de azúcar rosa que había ido a comprar para ella.

Jinx lo tomó, dio las gracias y le dio una mordida. Kid Flash probó el algodón de color azul. Ya había anochecido y faltaba poco para la media noche, hora en que cerraban la feria y todos debían volver a sus hogares.

–Tardaste demasiado – le recriminó.

–Lo siento – Kid Flash pasó un brazo por sus hombros, se metió todo el algodón de azúcar a la boca y luego le guiñó un ojo a una niña tonta que pasaba por ahí –. Nos queda tiempo para por lo menos dos atracciones más. ¿Qué dices, vamos a la casa de los sustos?

–No – replicó Jinx al instante y buscó una buena excusa para evitar ese lugar a toda costa, así como había evitado la casa de los espejos –. Mejor subámonos a eso – apuntó a la gran, tenebrosa y mortal montaña rusa que había frente a sus ojos y al instante se arrepintió.

–¿La Flash Formula Nostra? – se excitó Kid Flash – Llevo todo el día insistiéndote que nos subamos. ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

Jinx tragó saliva con dificultad. Observó la fila enorme para la Flash Formula Nostra y pensó que si tenía suerte, acaso perderían el resto del tiempo en la fila y no alcanzarían a subirse a ese juego mecánico. Luego, volteó a ver hacia la casa de los sustos, y vio una fila prácticamente vacía, así que tomó una decisión rápidamente.

–Quería dejarla para el final – mintió. Nunca pretendió subirse a eso –. Aunque es tarde ya. Quizá sea hora de…

–Andando – se emocionó el superhéroe y la arrastró hasta el extremo de la fila. El chico irradiaba felicidad y ansiedad ante la mera idea de subirse a aquél monstruo, así que Jinx no se sintió capaz de ser ella quien lo obligara a no subirse –. Es la única montaña rusa que ha logrado hacerme sentir algo, ¿sabes? Es la más rápida del mundo y por eso la llaman Flash.

Jinx apretó los dientes y tuvo que echar la cabeza hasta atrás para poder observar la cima de la montaña. Escuchó gritos de agonía provenientes de las personas que se habían subido a los carritos y sintió su piel ponerse como gallina, pero intentó disimularlo. Lo único bueno que resultaría de subirse a ese infernal monstruo de rieles era que no tendrían el tiempo suficiente para entrar a la casa de los sustos.

–¿Estás seguro? – preguntó – A mí me parece que va muy lento y no vale la pena esperar tanto tiempo para subirnos. Mejor el próximo año regresamos. Tengo hambre. ¿No mencionaste algo sobre ir a cenar a Arabia? Deberíamos irnos.

En ese momento, el encargado de la atracción mecánica se acercó a ellos dando pasos agigantados. No era más que un muchacho enclenque lleno de espinillas, pero imponía respeto sólo por ser el que tenía el control del juego. Saludó a los chicos quitándose brevemente la gorra y haciendo una inclinación.

–Kid Flash, tú salvaste a mi hermana hace dos años del Capitán Boomerang y me prometí no olvidarlo. Por favor, permíteme devolverte el favor y no hagas fila, dos asientos los están esperando.

–¡Wow! – exclamó el velocista y abrazó al tipo – Fue un placer rescatar a tu hermana. Vamos, Jinx.

Jinx lo frenó sosteniéndolo de la mano y al ver su expresión consternada apuntó a las cincuenta personas que hacían fila delante de ellos.

–No es correcto. Ellos han estado esperando su turno – soltó intentando disimular sus verdaderas intenciones.

Las cincuenta personas hicieron comentarios y gesticularon con movimientos de despreocupación. A nadie parecía molestarle el hecho de dejarlos pasar primero.

–¿Ves? Nos aman – Kid Flash la arrastró y de paso saludó a todos los que esperaban –. ¡Hola! ¡Gracias! ¡Lindo gorro! ¿Qué tal? ¡Llámame!

Cuando llegaron al carrito, tuvieron que firmar una hoja en donde decía que era conscientes de que ponían su vida en peligro y aceptaban el riesgo. Después, el muchacho encargado del juego, les acomodó sus cinturones y les pidió que no sacaran las manos hacia los lados del vehículo. Jinx se aferró al pasamanos que tenía enfrente y vio sus nudillos hacerse blancos por toda la fuerza que estaba empleando.

–Esto es tan emocionante – Kid Flash se agitaba demasiado sobre su lugar y estaba tan distraído saludando a todo mundo que no se dio cuenta de la desesperación de Jinx.

Todo le estaba saliendo mal. Ahora, la única ventaja que podía ver de la situación era que si moría ahí, evitaría entrar a la casa de los sustos. Pronto, se escuchó un ruido metálico y un sordo pitido, que dio inicio al movimiento del carro.

–¡AAAAHHH! – gritó, llena de terror y cerró los ojos.

–¡Wooohooo! – exclamó Wally a pesar de que apenas estaban empezando a moverse para ganar velocidad. Detrás de ellos, otras diez personas más gritaron emocionados cuando el vehículo comenzó a ascender la montaña. El velocista volteó entonces a ver a Jinx – ¿Tienes los ojos cerrados? ¡Ábrelos!

–De ninguna manera – masculló Jinx –. Lo disfruto más así – mintió.

–¡Ábrelos! – ordenó Kid Flash.

–¡No!

–¡Hazlo!

–¡NO!

– Jinx, por favor, abre los ojos, ¿sí?

Jinx obedeció pero al instante los cerró de nuevo. Estaban yendo totalmente en vertical y lo único que pudo ver frente a ella fue el cielo oscuro y las estrellas. Su cabello se fue hacia abajo y pudo escuchar el propio latir de su corazón.

Iba a morir.

No quería hacerlo. Era muy joven aún y tenía toda una vida por delante. Rayos. Pero prefería morir con tal de no entrar a la casa de los sustos. Y definitivamente prefería estar muerta antes de admitir que le asustaban ese tipo de tonterías.

–¿Te sientes bien? Te ves un poco verde – se preocupó Kid Flash y Jinx apretó aún más los ojos. Al parecer ya estaban en la cima porque el carro se detuvo y se balanceaba un poco –. Me gusta más el gris. No te preocupes, ya casi acaba.

Sonó como si hubieran quitado el seguro de un candado y entonces todo acabó demasiado rápido. Bajaron casi como si fueran en caída libre – ¡Ja! Jinx sabía lo que significaba eso porque había estudiado física con Wally, ¡pum! – y la fuerza de su movimiento contra el viento hizo que la piel de su cara se hiciera hacia atrás y dejara al descubierto sus dientes. Kid Flash gritó liberando todo su éxtasis mientras caía pero Jinx se puso tensa como un tronco, se aferró con más fuerza al pasamanos y apretó la mandíbula con todo su ser. Sentía en la parte inferior de su abdomen un cosquilleo espantoso que estaba segura de que era la peor de todas las torturas que alguna vez existieron en la edad media.

–¡Jinx! – escuchó a Kid Flash – ¡Ábrelos!

No.

Ni loca. Si iba a morir, lo haría con los ojos cerrados.

Desgraciadamente, no murió. Pronto, demasiado pronto acabó todo y el carrito se detuvo justo donde habían empezado. Kid Flash bajó de un brinco y le extendió su mano a Jinx. La hechicera salió tambaleándose y como pudo, corrió al baño y vomitó el algodón de azúcar y todas las otras golosinas que había comido.

Salió sintiéndose menos verde pero más nerviosa.

–¿Estás bien? – preguntó su novio y Jinx agitó una mano para restarle importancia a todo – ¡Bien! Tenemos el tiempo justo para ir a la casa de los sustos. ¡Qué día!

Corrieron hasta la atracción más temida de toda la feria. Jinx la vio de arriba abajo y se preguntó por qué mejor no admitía que tenía miedo y evitaba entrar a esa cosa. Cielos, detestaba su orgullo y la idea de Wally decepcionándose por no poder entrar.

Observó la casa, que era más bien como una mansión muy bien hecha, con detalles tallados perfectamente sobre madera rancia y enmohecida que daba a todo un aspecto abandonado y muy natural. Sobre el porche, colgaba el cuerpo momificado de un vampiro de aspecto demasiado real.

No había nadie sino ellos, y ni siquiera había algún trabajador que regulara la entrada o la salida, así que pasaron sin esperar pues la puerta estaba abierta. Jinx tomó la mano de Kid Flash en cuanto atravesaron la puerta de entrada y esta se cerró de golpe detrás de ellos, dejándolos inmersos en una oscuridad tan absoluta que Jinx no podía ver nada ni a nadie.

–No me digas que tienes miedo, Jinxy – el tono de Wally era de mofa.

–Claro que no, bobo – se defendió ella, todavía sin ver nada –. Sólo te tomo de la mano para que no te pierdas. Eres tan distraído…

Wally soltó una risita burlona pero no soltó a Jinx de la mano y al contrario, la estrujó con fuerza, algo que la chica agradeció pues se sentía un poquito más segura de esa manera.

Entonces, empezó a sonar una melodía de fondo, y Jinx reconoció con horror que era el tema de la película del Exorcista. También, se escucharon ruidos como de cerdos chillando con desesperación, y por encima de todo, habló un hombre con voz firme y grave.

–Bienvenidos a la Mansión Ravensfield. Mi nombre es Retskcirt y los acompañaré por su recorrido – Detrás de ellos, sintieron una presencia y Jinx pegó un salto al ver una figura encapuchada en negro acercarse como si estuviera flotando. La estancia se iluminó un poco y pudieron ver una puerta al otro lado del recibidor. Fue por ahí por donde atravesó el encapuchado sin siquiera abrir la puerta –. Estamos muy contentos de tenerlos aquí. Por favor, crucen la puerta en cuanto estén seguros.

–Buenos efectos – observó Kid Flash, encantado.

Escucharon unos terribles gritos al otro lado de la puerta y Jinx tuvo que reunir todo su valor para seguir a Wally y no acobardarse. ¿Por qué rayos tenían que seguir a esa figura que tenía nombre de demonio?

Cruzaron aquella otra puerta y no vieron por ninguna parte a Retskcirt pero sí escucharon su voz resonar dentro de sus oídos, como si estuviera susurrándoles de cerca. Jinx sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la médula espinal y también sintió frío, mucho frío. Tanto, que comenzó a soplar vaho de la boca. La terrible melodía seguía sonando, y tan sólo la luz del exterior de la casa les permitió observar que se encontraban en un comedor enorme pero muy abandonado, con restos de sangre y mugre en el suelo y los muebles. Las paredes tenían tapices floreados, en otros tiempos hermosos, rasgados y hechos jirones, y se veían grafitis pidiendo ayuda y ordenando abandonar aquél lugar.

–Una familia de cuatro miembros fue brutalmente asesinada aquí por la menor de las hijas – relató Retskcirt pero también pudieron escuchar los gritos de auxilio de una niña –. Fueron convertidos en trozos de carne sangrantes en esta habitación.

–¡Ayuda! – gritó la niña desde la otra sala, pero luego empezó a reírse.

Jinx se aferró a todo el brazo de Wally y avanzó pegada a él cuando él lo hizo.

–¡Ah! ¡El llanto de los niños! – se lamentó la voz del hombre con cierto tono burlón – La asesina nunca fue encontrada y los vecinos reportan haberla visto merodeando dentro de su casa. ¿Saben por qué ella asesinó a su familia?

–¡Porque él me lo ordenó! – gritó la voz de la niña.

Todo era demasiado real. La sangre parecía fresca y las voces no sonaban como grabaciones. En el comedor se encendieron algunos candelabros y Jinx pudo ver trozos de carne servidos en platos dispuestos sobre la mesa. El hombre también rio.

–En fin, quizás exageré un poco pero sólo fue para asustarlos. La asesina sí que fue encontrada y los testigos los esperan en la siguiente sala.

Otra puerta se abrió delante de ellos. Kid Flash avanzó con determinación y Jinx lo hizo con las rodillas temblándole. Entraron a una sala rodeada de altos estantes repletos de libros viejos y malgastados. No había sangre en ese lugar y lo único que escuchaban eran sus propios pasos resonando por todas partes.

–Ahí están los testigos, ¿por qué no hablan con ellos?

En el centro de la estancia sólo había una mecedora que se inclinaba atrás y adelante y sobre la cual sólo podían ver el cuerpo de un hombre meciéndose tranquilamente. Los muchachos obedecieron porque no había más que hacer y se acercaron un poco.

–¿Hola? – saludó Kid Flash con energía pues parecía estar disfrutando el recorrido – ¿Puedes hablarnos acerca de lo que ocurrió aquí?

La persona no habló y no se escuchó ninguna voz contestar. Kid Flash hizo la finta de acercarse pero Jinx lo detuvo.

–No te acerques, podría ser una trampa – le advirtió.

Estaba segura de que si se acercaba el hombre saltaría o se escucharía un rayo, o verían la silueta de un gato asustado o algo peor. Lo mejor sería esperar hasta que la puerta se abriera y pudieran salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

–Vamos, Jinx. Esa es la idea – la animó el muchacho y avanzó hasta quedar frente a la mecedora –. ¡Holaaa…!

Entonces los dos pegaron un brinco. Esperaban encontrarse con un maniquí pero lo que tuvieron frente a ellos era a una persona real, amarrada de manos y pies, con una cinta gris cubriéndole la boca y un trapo blanco tapándole los ojos.

–Wally… – lo llamó Jinx con un hilillo de voz.

–Tranquila, son actores.

–Ese es Danny. Un chico curioso como ustedes. Al parecer alguien ha querido silenciarlo, ¿verdad Regan?

Otra vez escucharon la risa de la niña y pisadas en el techo.

Jinx se sintió muy vulnerable en aquél momento porque tres puertas se abrieron, una en cada pared y todas conducían a pasillos sucios y muy oscuros. Jinx se sentía observada por todas partes y sentía que en cualquier momento algún monstruo entraría por las puertas.

–Siento lo de Danny – en ese momento, Danny se agitó con violencia en la mecedora, intentando zafarse de sus ataduras y Jinx pegó otro salto hacia atrás –. Él sólo quería ayudar. ¿Pero no les dije que había dos testigos? ¿Dónde estará Cosette?

–Kid Flash, salgamos de aquí – pidió Jinx armándose de valor. No le importaba que Wally supiera que era una nenita miedosa o que estuvieran rodeados de actores que no podían hacerle daño. Ella sólo quería salir de ahí y olvidarse de aquella pesadilla.

–Pero aún no encontramos a Cosette – observó Wally pero vio la mirada de súplica en el rostro de Jinx y cedió luego de dar un profundo suspiro –. De acuerdo.

Comenzaron a desandar sobre sus pasos, y justo cuando llegaban de vuelta al comedor, la puerta se cerró de golpe frente a sus narices.

–No, no. La salida no es por ahí. ¿Tan rápido nos dejan? ¡Pero si estábamos tan ansiosos por encontrarnos todos!

–Kid Flash – insistió Jinx.

–Vibraré mis moléculas, tranquila – Wally extendió sus manos sobre la puerta y empezó a hacerlas vibrar para atravesarla pero entonces un rayo de electricidad despedido por la puerta lo golpeó y lo dejó en el suelo –. ¡Hey! – volvió a intentarlo pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Por su parte, Danny siguió agitándose, Cosette no aparecía y la extraña niña rio de nuevo.

–¿Intentaste hacer trampa? Nosotros también tenemos nuestros haces bajo la manga ¿sabes? Ahora, escojan una de las tres puertas y sigan adelante.

–¿Qué está pasando? – se preocupó Jinx y le ayudó a Wally a ponerse de pie.

–Este juego está muy bien hecho – fue lo que dijo pero Jinx creyó captar algo más en su tono de voz –. Sólo sigamos adelante, ¿quieres?

Jinx asintió con la cabeza y fueron hacia una puerta, intentando ignorar los chillidos desesperados de Danny.

«¡Qué bien actúa!» pensó la hechicera.

Cuando estaban por llegar a la otra puerta, ésta se cerró de un golpe, sonó un rayo y un maniquí cayó del techo, simulando ser una persona ahorcada. Jinx gritó, perdió el control y corrió hasta otra puerta pero se detuvo en seco pues vio, al fondo, la sombra de una figura femenina acercándose lentamente mientras se contorsionaba al caminar. No lo pensó ni dos veces y lanzó uno de sus rayos de energía, sintiéndose culpable al instante porque sabía que todos eran actores y podrían salir seriamente lastimados, pero entonces esa otra puerta también se cerró con violencia y recibió el impacto del rayo de magia.

–Díganle adiós a Cosette y reciban a Regan que viene a charlar con ustedes.

–¡JINX! – gritó Wally al otro lado de la sala y Jinx volteó rápidamente – ¡Está viva!

Al principio no entendió pero luego pareció aclararse todo en su mente. Lo que por un momento le había parecido un maniquí ahorcado no era un muñeco, sino una persona real, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, agitando su cuerpo con violencia. Era Cosette y no era una actriz.

Jinx lanzó un rayo a la cuerda que se rompió. El cuerpo de la chica hubiera caído dando un tumbo de no ser porque Kid Flash estaba debajo y la cargó en sus brazos. El velocista la dejó en el suelo, le quitó la soga al cuello y la dejó toser para que tomara aire.

–Es una trampa – fue todo lo que dijo.

Jinx abrió los ojos de par en par y supo entonces que no estaban en un juego sino en una casa maldita de verdad. Corrió hasta Danny para quitarle la venda y la cinta.

–Me secuestraron y me trajeron hasta aquí. He estado toda la noche pidiendo ayuda – chilló mientras Jinx le desataba las muñecas y los tobillos.

Entonces la puerta que se había cerrado para recibir el hechizo de Jinx fue golpeada con violencia desde el otro lado, desde el pasillo.

–Será mejor que le abran a Regan. Créanme, no quieren hacerla enojar – habló Retskcirt.

La puerta se estremeció bajo los golpes y escucharon la madera crujir ante la presión.

Los cuatro se reunieron. Todos compartían la misma expresión de pánico.

–Salgamos de aquí – indicó Kid Flash y fue hacia la única puerta que permanecía abierta.

Corrieron hasta ella pero también se azotó y quedó cerrada. La puerta de Regan comenzó a quebrantarse. Danny comenzó a llorar.

 _Pum. Pum._

–Esta mansión es algo vieja, así que por favor no dejen que Regan la destruya, es todo lo que le queda. A veces el piso se cae – escucharon algo crujir sobre sus cabezas y observaron que del techo salían picos afilados de acero y que este, comenzaba a descender lentamente. Jinx lanzó un hechizo pero no lo hizo retroceder. La puerta de Regan no parecía que aguantaría mucho más –. Lo siento mucho, parece que la casa caerá sobre ustedes. ¡Este lugar está viniéndose abajo! – la niña al otro lado de la puerta golpeó con más fuerza. Kid Flash comenzó a hacer lo mismo con la otra puerta que recién se había cerrado, ya que si intentaba vibrar a través de ella recibía dosis dolorosas de cargas eléctricas – Será mejor que salgan pronto, la casa quiere matarlos y Regan tampoco parece muy contenta. Váyanse y asegúrense de visitarnos pronto. O si lo prefieren… nosotros los visitaremos.

 _Pum. Pum._

El techo seguía bajando con la fiel promesa de estacarlos y Regan había conseguido hacer un hoyo en la puerta a través del cual estaba metiendo un brazo huesudo y amoratado.

–¡Ayúdame! – ordenó Wally que parecía ser el único centrado en lo que debía hacer – ¡Hay que destruir esta puerta!

Jinx lanzó numerosos y complejos hechizos rosas a la puerta y Wally le asestó golpes, patadas y lanzó ondas de viento que produjo al agitar sus brazos como si fueran remolinos. Regan asomó su espantosa cara a través del agujero. Danny y Cosette gritaron, presas del pánico y Jinx lanzó rayos con más potencia.

Las picas del techo estuvieron pronto a su altura, y todos tuvieron que agacharse. Jinx sintió su corazón latir al mil por hora y trabajó con mayor ahínco. Regan seguía golpeando la puerta y entonces, logró entrar.

Era una joven delgada, más flaca que Jinx, vestida con un sencillo camisón blanco manchado de sangre y otras cosas indescriptibles. Sus pies iban descalzos y mostraban numerosas magulladuras. Al avanzar, lo hacía dando grandes pasos y contorsionando sus miembros como si padeciera de algún tipo de enfermedad reumática. Cuando las estacas estuvieron a su altura, se puso de cuatro patas y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos como si se tratara de una araña deforme y terrorífica.

–¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! – bramó Cosette.

Regan se acercaba, como disfrutando de la situación. Su cabello suelto, caía sobre su cara y le ocultaba parcialmente sus rasgos.

Finalmente, la puerta se destrozó.

–¡Corran! – indicó Kid Flash.

Todos lo siguieron a toda velocidad y llegaron al pasillo que ya antes habían visto. Corrieron por él sin importarles mucho a dónde los llevaría. Kid Flash los dejó pasar antes y se fue hasta atrás junto con Jinx, asegurándose de correr a su velocidad para que todos se mantuvieran unidos.

La chica volteó hacia atrás sólo a tiempo para ver a Regan siguiéndolos. Agarró más velocidad y obligó a Cosette y Danny a correr más rápido. Doblaron en una esquina y avanzaron por otro pasillo igual de largo. A su alrededor, no había ventanas ni puertas, sólo paredes mal forradas con tapices viejos y floreados. Kid Flash la tomó de la mano y ambos se lanzaron una mirada mutua justo antes de correr sin soltarse.

Dieron vuelta de nuevo, y luego torcieron en otra esquina y luego en otra. Aquello parecía no tener final o estarlos conduciendo en cuadrados infinitos.

Visualizaron el fondo del pasillo y creyeron haber encontrado la salida, pero se dieron cuenta de que tan sólo era un callejón sin salida. Todo lo que tenían frente a ellos era una pared y no había forma de escapar de ahí.

Escucharon a Regan gemir de dolor y vieron su sombra acercarse a ellos.

–Oh, Dios mío – lloró Cosette.

Jinx sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse. Era el final, definitivamente.

Aguardó con terror a que Regan se hiciera presente. Entonces, avanzó hacia ellos con lentitud y justo cuando los titanes se disponían a atacar, la cabeza de Regan comenzó a girar múltiples veces, formando los 360 grados y vieron que su cuello hacía cortos circuitos. Entonces la cabeza le explotó y salió volando hasta que chocó en el techo y cayó muy cerca de sus pies. Pudieron ver así, que era un robot y se había descompuesto.

–¡Los tengo! – exclamó Retskcirt detrás de ellos.

Todos voltearon espantados y observaron que de la pared había surgido un pasadizo secreto y que por ahí había salido el hombre encapuchado. Los tres pegaron un grito pero Kid Flash corrió hasta él y le arrancó la capucha, dejando al descubierto a un hombre disfrazado como bufón de la era medieval. El hombre, de cabello rosa y amarillo, oculto bajo un antifaz azul, soltó un grito también.

–Debí haber imaginado que eras tú, Trickster – el hombre sacó una pistola y tiró del gatillo pero el velocista la desvió y ácido corrosivo chocó contra un muro destruyéndolo parcialmente. Kid Flash le arrancó la pistola y la arrojó lejos.

–Arruinas toda la diversión, Kid Flash – exclamó, dándose por vencido.

Jinx, que había tardado en recuperarse, conjuró una bola de magia en su mano derecha y se acercó amenazadoramente hasta el villano demente. Trickster se puso en posición de ataque y rebuscó algo en el interior de su capa. Cosette y Danny se apartaron de la futura zona de combate.

–¡Hey, hey! – llamó Kid Flash – Todo mundo conserve la calma – y luego se refirió específicamente a Jinx –. Déjame hacerme cargo de esto – Jinx apagó su bola de energía y el velocista tomó al villano por los hombros –. James, no has tomado tus medicamentos, ¿verdad? – preguntó con voz calmada, como si estuviera hablando con un viejo amigo.

–No los necesito, estaba divirtiéndome – se excusó Trickster, como un niño mimado que tuviera que darle una explicación a su padre.

–No es divertido cuando pones en riesgo las vidas de otros – Kid Flash entonces señaló a los que estaban ahí presentes –. Les debes una disculpa.

–Lo siento – pidió el hombre y su voz sonaba arrepentida.

Jinx se preguntó qué rayos pasaba ahí.

–¿Hay más víctimas escondidas en la casa? – quiso saber el pelirrojo.

–No.

–¿Y en algún otro lugar?

–Tampoco.

–¿Dejaste más trampas instaladas?

–No.

–De acuerdo. Se acabó la noche. Llévanos a la salida.

–Pero estaba divirtiéndome.

–Necesitas volver a tomar tus medicamentos. No estás bien.

–Pero me siento bien – rezongó el malhechor y luego se le iluminó la mirada –. ¿Quieres lanzar unos dardos? – sugirió y sacó dardos de algún bolsillo escondido en su capa.

–No – contestó Kid Flash al instante –. Escucha, James, estás usando tu traje otra vez.

–¿Lo hago? – James miró su vestimenta y se dio cuenta de que así era – No recuerdo habérmela puesto. Creo que tal vez no estoy tan bien.

Kid Flash le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

–Escúchame, James. Hagamos un trato, Sácanos de aquí, vuelve al hospital y pronto iré a jugar dardos contigo.

–Muy bien – se alegró el sujeto –. Síganme.

Llegaron rápido al exterior de la casa. Se vieron rodeados por ambulancias y carros de policía, así como de un cuerpo entero de reporteros y periodistas. Los superhéroes se encargaron de todo y se aseguraron que todo se realizara en orden. Al final de la noche, sí fueron a cenar a Arabia.

–¿Puedes explicarme qué pasó ahí dentro? – pidió Jinx.

–Todo fue obra de Trickster. Siempre tiene ideas locas y algunas veces peligrosas, pero no es un mal chico. Sólo…

–Sólo hace cosas malas – interrumpió Jinx.

–No – negó Kid Flash rápidamente –. Sólo está enfermo, eso es todo. Si uno razona las cosas con él no hay nunca necesidad de ponernos agresivos. Él sólo necesita ayuda.

Jinx se quedó contemplando la situación en silencio y al final sonrió discretamente. Wally era así, un superhéroe de corazón amable, dispuesto a escuchar y dar segundas oportunidades, como lo había hecho con ella. Sintió dentro de su ser, una calidez embargarle el alma y se sintió muy orgullosa de ser novia de un chico como él.

–Ya veo – fue todo lo que dijo.

–Pero debiste haberme dicho que no te gustaban las casas de terror – Jinx dejó caer el tenedor sobre su plato e hizo un estruendo –. ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Si no querías que supiera que te asustaban ese tipo de atracciones, ¿por qué no simplemente fingiste que te sentías mal o que tenías asuntos urgentes que arreglar? Cualquier cosa hubiera funcionado, ¿sabes?

Jinx bajó la mirada y jugó con sus manos.

–Te veías tan feliz – admitió después de un rato –. Hubiera odiado ser yo la que arruinara tu noche.

Wally se acercó a ella y le levantó la cara, tomándola suavemente del mentón.

–Ni aunque te lo propusieras podrías arruinar mis noches.

Jinx no pudo objetar algo interesante porque en ese momento el pelirrojo selló sus labios contra los de ella y todo se redujo al movimiento de sus bocas.

* * *

La parte de Kid Flash y Trickster la vi en algún capítulo de la Lliga de la Justicia. Me pareció totalmente conmovedor la actitud tan humana y comprensiva de Wally, el mejor Flash a mi parecer :)

¡Cuatro capítulos para terminar!


	23. Xilema y Floema, parte I

:)

* * *

 **Xilema y Floema, parte I**

 **Una situación entre Ex–Compañeros**

Hay personas que son buenas, naturalmente buenas, con las ciencias y esas cosas; hay gente que no porque simplemente no se les da ese tipo de inteligencia… y luego está Jinx, en el punto más bajo de la escala de estudiantes de ciencias.

Hay personas que saben reconocer sus errores y los enmiendan sin rechistar ni una sola palabra, hay gente que no lo hace tan fácilmente, pero finalmente los admite… y luego está Jinx, que los admite pero discute por ellos aunque sepa que no tiene la razón y se mete en problemas.

Esos fueron los motivos por los que Jinx tuvo que cancelar la cita con su novio y quedarse dos horas en detención después de la escuela. Era gracioso, detención era como una especie de prisión para los estudiantes rebeldes que no se comportan como lo dictan las reglas de la escuela. Jinx había estado en la cárcel en innumerables ocasiones. De hecho, había visitado más veces la penal que una estética, y eso era mucho decir porque Jinx adoraba las estéticas. Pero era la primera vez que se quedaba castigada después de clases y eso se sentía totalmente injusto.

Es decir, ella era una buena estudiante. Quizá, todas sus materias relacionadas con las ciencias se le complicaban un poco, pero no había nada que no pudiera ser solucionado con un poco de tiempo y esfuerzo. Así que cuando su horroroso profesor le entregó el resultado de su examen y ella vio su calificación reprobatoria con números rojos, tuvo que ponerse de pie y pedir que le hiciera un examen regulatorio. El hombre le dijo que él no creía en segundas oportunidades y que tendría que volver a cursar la materia.

¿Recursar una materia? ¿Ella? ¿Tenía idea de quién era ella?

Bueno, seguramente no lo sabía, lo cual era bueno. Jinx, con ayuda de Cyborg, se había conseguido una identidad nueva para acudir a la escuela como una adolescente normal, para que nadie pudiera molestarla por ser una ex–villana. Así que el desgraciado hombre no tenía ni idea de que no debía meterse con ella porque las pagaría.

Entonces Jinx se enojó y soltó una palabra que no debía decir dentro del salón de clases, así que el señor No–Doy–Segundas–Oportunidades la mandó a la oficina del director con la orden de quedar detenida dos horas después de clases.

Y ahí estaba Jinx, aburrida, escuchando el sermón de una profesora a quien no conocía, rodeada de otras cinco almas en pena que sólo ellas sabían por qué injusta razón estaban recibiendo aquél castigo.

Cuando apenas llevaba quince minutos sufriendo atrozmente, el intendente se asomó por la puerta y le dijo a la maestra que el bibliotecario estaba preguntando por ella. La maestra salió, murmurando una disculpa y dejando al intendente a cargo del reducido grupo mientras ella volvía.

El trabajador entró, se arrancó el bigote, se quitó la gorra sucia y dejó ver su cara salpicada de pecas y el cabello rojo como zanahoria. Jinx dio un salto en su lugar y se sorprendió, al igual que los otros cinco, cuando Wally avanzó hasta su asiento.

–No puedo creer que te metiste en problemas – le reprochó antes de que Jinx pudiera preguntarle qué hacía ahí y le puso sobre su mesa una rosa roja.

–No fue mi culpa – Jinx tomó la rosa entre sus dedos y la examinó haciéndola girar –. Me reprobó injustamente sin derecho a volver a cursar el examen y no pude evitar recordarle que era un pen… Un... un odioso.

De acuerdo, quizá no la reprobó tan injustamente y "odioso" no fue la palabra que Jinx usó para insultarlo, pero Wally no tenía por qué enterarse de todo eso. Después de todo, Jinx no había estudiado muy bien para aquél examen y no le había dado la importancia debida. Pero el castigo sí que había sido injusto.

–¡Pero te ayudé a estudiar! – se quejó el pelirrojo, poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a la altura de Jinx – Dijiste que me entendiste todo.

–Entendí todo de Física, bobo – se defendió Jinx, jalándole la mejilla –. Lo que reprobé fue Biología.

–¡Reprobaste Biología! – exclamó el chico, dándose una palmada en la frente – ¿Quién reprueba Biología?

–¿Quién tiene tiempo para estudiar Biología? – debatió Jinx – ¿Y a quién rayos le interesa lo que es el xilema y floema? No me voy a dedicar a observar a las plantas, es ridículo.

Wally yacía rendido sobre el taburete de Jinx.

–¿Qué le dijiste a tu profesor? – preguntó, aplastando su cara contra la mesa.

Ese tipo de actitud, pensaba Jinx, sería el mismo que tendría un padre amoroso decepcionado del desempeño escolar de su hijo.

–Algo que se tenía totalmente merecido – Jinx esquivó la respuesta porque sabía que no sólo Wally le estaba poniendo atención y no quería ganarse una mala reputación en su escuela.

–Ya lo creo – dijo Wally en tono de que no le creía nada –. Hoy pensaba llevarte al cine.

–Lo sé – se entristeció Jinx porque llevaba toda la semana esperando salir ese día con Wally para ver la nueva película de Transformers.

En ese momento, volvió la maestra que los cuidaba y regañó a Wally, pensando que era un estudiante más en detención, por estar fuera de su lugar y platicando.

–Lo siento – se disculpó el pelirrojo y se sentó detrás de Jinx.

La chica se volteó y le recriminó en voz baja.

–Tú ni siquiera eres de esta escuela – Wally le arrojó una bolita de papel a la cara y soltó una risita –. ¡Hey!

–Señorita, ¿debería recordarle que está castigada? – le llamó la atención la educadora.

Jinx fulminó a Wally con la mirada antes de acomodarse de nuevo en su lugar, mirando al frente. Gruñó en su interior cuando lo escuchó reír de nuevo y se le ocurrió la brillante idea de arrancar un pedazo de hoja de su cuaderno para comenzar a armar su arsenal de balas de papel.

Cuando la maestra se distrajo para escribir algo en el pizarrón, Jinx volteó hacia Wally y le aventó una bolita en la frente. Entonces comenzó la guerra. Jinx estaba en desventaja porque tenía al velocista detrás de ella, lo que significaba un constante, rápido e incesante ataque de bolitas de papel. Pronto, a Wally se le ocurrió la asquerosa idea de babear sus municiones, haciendo que a Jinx se le quedaran pegadas.

Jinx tomó la bola más grande, se la metió a la boca y la masticó, aguantándose las ganas de escupirla y vomitar del asco. Se la sacó y sonrió con maldad, y cuando la maestra volvió a distraerse, giró sobre su lugar.

–Te amo, Wally West.

El susodicho sonrió ante aquello y se llevó las manos a la nuca, poniéndose cómodo en su lugar.

–Yo también te a…

En cuanto abrió la boca, Jinx le lanzó su bolita, que accidentalmente cayó dentro de su boca y hasta lo más profundo de su faringe. El pelirrojo comenzó a toser y Jinx a desternillarse de risa.

–¡Señorita! – la regañó la maestra – Hágame el favor de cambiarse de lugar – dijo, señalando la banca más alejada de Wally, al otro extremo del salón.

Jinx agarró sus cosas y se movió. En cuanto se sentó, volteó a ver a su novio y se dio cuenta de que se estaba burlando de ella, en silencio para que nadie se diera cuenta. Jinx entrecerró los ojos, y cuando se aseguró de que ninguno de sus compañeros o la maestra la veía, lanzó un pequeño rayo de mala suerte a la silla del pelirrojo.

¡PAM!

Wally azotó en el suelo como un tronco recién talado. En esta ocasión, fue Jinx quien se burló con ganas.

De alguna manera, las dos horas de castigo se pasaron volando, y antes de que Jinx se diera cuenta, ya se había colgado la mochila y avanzaba por los desiertos pasillos de su escuela con Wally a su lado, abrazándola por encima de los hombros.

–Creí que me alargaría el castigo – comentó Jinx.

–Yo también – admitió él y le plantó un beso en el cachete.

–¡Hola chicos!

Los dos se detuvieron y voltearon a sus espaldas para encontrarse con el rostro lindo y amigable de Linda Park.

–Hola.

–Hola, Linda.

Linda era compañera de clases de Jinx y también su compañera de trabajo en la cafetería. Antes fueron amigas, pero desde que Jinx comenzó a andar con Wally, las cosas se pusieron un tanto incómodas entre las dos, así que se distanciaron un poco.

–¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas? – quiso saber la hechicera.

Linda había sido novia de Wally cuando eran más jóvenes, pero habían terminado y ahora sólo eran amigos o viejos conocidos. Jinx no lo sabía muy bien pero no quería investigarlo porque prefería evitar ese tipo de conversaciones con él.

–Asisto al club de periodismo – explicó –. ¿Y ustedes?

–Yo estaba castigada y Wally vino a hacerme compañía – dijo a su vez Jinx, tomando la mano de Wally que le colgaba sobre su hombro.

–Veo que te siguen encantando los castigos, ¿eh? – bromeó Linda.

–No, de hecho los odio – contestó Jinx.

–Sí, no puedo evitarlos – respondió Wally al mismo tiempo.

Los dos se voltearon a ver componiendo una expresión de duda pero la risa de Linda hizo que recobraran su atención en ella.

–De hecho, la pregunta era para Wally. ¿Sabes Jela? En la primaria siempre conseguía hacer enfadar a los profesores.

Jinx se asombró ante aquello.

–¿También iban…? – intentó saber – ¿Estuvieron juntos en la primaria?

–Fue ahí donde nos conocimos – aclaró Wally.

–Oh – Jinx ya podía imaginarse la historia de amor entre esos dos y no tuvo ganas de conocer más detalles.

Se conocieron en la infancia, al crecer un poco sintieron mutuo afecto y luego tuvieron una relación fallida. No había nada más que saber porque todo era fácilmente deducible, y muy aburrido, por cierto.

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la escuela, los dos ex compañeros se pusieron a relatar sus nada divertidas y poco interesantes recuerdos de la primaria. Jinx refunfuñó y puso todo su empeño en dejar de escucharlos pero era prácticamente imposible. Es decir, estaban a un lado de ella y hablaban tan alto que parecía que querían destrozarle los tímpanos.

–¿Y recuerdas esa vez que le pegaste un chicle a Hunter Zolomon? – recordó la chica de los rasgos asiáticos.

–Tuvieron que raparlo – rio Wally.

Linda también rio.

–Y hablando de Hunter, escuché que también están juntos en la secundaria.

–Sí – Wally se puso algo serio entonces.

–¿Siguen metiéndose en problemas?

–No.

–No me digas que ya maduraron, Wall–man – bromeó Linda.

Jinx frunció el entrecejo. _¿Wall–man?_ ¿Qué clase de apodo ridículo era ese, eh? ¿Y con qué derecho contaba Linda como para llamarle así? A Jinx no le importaba que tuvieran años de conocerse y fueran amigos. Era su novio. Nadie podía ponerle apodos estúpidos más que ella. Y ni siquiera ella lo hacía, porque Wally era un nombre demasiado genial como para ser sustituido por otro.

¡Aghh! Quería que aquella conversación terminara ya.

–Ya no somos amigos – respondió Wally.

–¿Por qué? – Linda soltó un grito ahogado – Ustedes dos eran inseparables.

–¿Escuchaste lo de su accidente?

–Sí – comentó Linda –. ¿Te echa la culpa o algo así?

Jinx también sabía lo del accidente. Había tenido un desafortunado encuentro con Gorilla Grodd y por un ataque directo, quedó paralítico. Pero era un tema que a Wally no le gustaba tocar, ¿por qué Linda no entendía eso? Es más, ¿por qué seguían platicando? Ya habían llegado a la calle. Era momento de separarse y decir adiós para siempre jamás. Era momento de que volvieran a prestarle atención a Jinx, que permanecía ahí, en silencio, como un chicle pegado al costado de Wally.

–Quería que regresara en el tiempo y evitara lo que pasó, pero no lo hice.

Jinx fingió un bostezo demasiado exagerado que era su forma de gritar que se fueran de ahí, que esos dos prometieran nunca en la vida volverse a ver o a hablar y que le pidieran perdón por hacerla sentir como un mal tercio. Por toda respuesta, Wally le dio un abrazo más fuerte. ¿Qué parte del significado del bostezo no había entendido?

–Hiciste bien – lo felicitó Linda –. Viajar en el tiempo es peligroso y podrías alterar muchas cosas, ¿no es cierto? – Wally asintió con la cabeza – ¡Qué mal que no lo entendiera!

–Lo sé.

Finalmente, llegó la hora de despedirse. Jinx agitó la mano cuando Linda se metió al coche de su padre y buscó en toda su cabeza alguna excusa para odiarla. ¡Pero era tan difícil! Ella era una buena persona y agradable con todos. Si no fuera por Linda, Jinx ni siquiera trabajaría en la cafetería y no tendría dinero suficiente como para solventar todos sus gastos y ser una chica independiente. Además, en más de una ocasión Linda le había pasado las tareas y le había permitido copiarle en los exámenes.

–¿Quieres ir a cenar? – ofreció el velocista.

–Estoy cansada – replicó Jinx, comenzando a caminar por la banqueta y abrazándose para protegerse del frío.

–Yo estoy hambriento – comentó, alcanzándola.

–Pues come, yo iré a la cama.

–Pero no quiero cenar solo – se quejó el chico mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

–Puedes invitar a Linda – Jinx apartó su cuerpo del de Wally y evitó hacer contacto visual.

Wally rio.

–¿Por qué querría invitarla?

–Para que platiquen juntos sobre su maravillosa infancia, _Wall–Man_.

–Oh, oh – Wally volvió a reír y detuvo a Jinx tomándola por los hombros –. ¿Estás celosa, Jinxy?

–No me llames así – refunfuñó y apartó las manos de encima de ella –. Claro que no estoy celosa.

–Sí, sí lo estás.

–¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Simplemente olvidaste que tienes una novia en cuanto la viste y recordaste lo bien que te la pasabas cuando estabas con ella – Jinx se cruzó de brazos –. Seguro les quedó mucho por contarse. Déjame sola, regresaré a casa por mi cuenta.

–Jinx...

–Adiós.

Jinx avanzó a lo largo de la calle, dejando atrás a un muy pasmado Wally West.


	24. Xilema y Floema, parte II

**.**

* * *

 **Xilema y Floema, parte II**

 **Una situación de romper y volver.**

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Camino a casa – respondió sin mirarlo.

–No puedes hacer eso.

–Mírame.

Jinx irguió la espalda, sacó el pecho y avanzó con pasos seguros y rápidos.

–Pero dijiste que estabas cansada.

–Estoy cansada de ti.

–¿De mí? – se sorprendió Wally y se interpuso en su camino – ¿Por qué? – Jinx lo empujó con el hombro e hizo el intento de seguir caminando pero el pelirrojo la detuvo tomándola por el brazo con firmeza – No entiendo por qué estás actuando tan raro. Jinx, mírame a los ojos – Wally le agarró la barbilla y le movió la cara –. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué si yo me pongo celoso tú me llamas adorable pero si la celosa eres tú haces todo esto?

Jinx abrió los ojos y se sintió indignada de tan sólo escuchar aquello último.

–¡Tus celos por Stone fueron ridículos!

–¡Y los tuyos por Linda!

–¡Linda fue tu novia!

–¡Y Cyborg el tuyo!

Jinx se cruzó de brazos.

–Es absurdo. No es lo mismo – intentó serenarse porque parecía que Wally también se estaba molestando.

–Claro que es lo mismo – argumentó Wally –. Pero siempre te empeñas en hacerte la víctima y hacerme ver como el culpable.

–¿Disculpa? – Jinx sentía que volvía a enojarse también – ¡Me estabas ignorando! – le recordó – Hablabas con ella como si yo no estuviera ahí y no le dijiste nada cuando te llamó de esa manera.

–¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Llevábamos demasiado sin hablar y había mucho que contarnos. Y yo no lo pedí que me llamara así. Tampoco te ignoré, estaba abrazándote.

–Pudiste incluirme en sus temas de conversación. Pero, oh no, todo era " _Linda, ¿recuerdas…?_ ", " _Linda esto, Linda aquello_ ". ¿Y tienes idea de cómo me sentí? ¿Crees que no sé que ella aún tiene sentimientos por ti? ¡Hace casi un año intentó besarte!

–Pero eso no importa, no lo logró, no me dejé. ¿O ya olvidaste que poco después te pedí ser mi novia? – Jinx intentó replicar algo pero él continuó hablando – Qué importa si le sigo gustando y me sigue llamando Wall–Man. Lo importante es lo que yo sienta.

–Eso es lo que me preocupa, no sé qué sientes.

–¿Qué? – exclamó el muchacho y su respiración se agitó, al igual que sus movimientos – ¿No sabes lo que siento por ti? ¿Necesitas que te firme un acta o algo así?

–¡Lo que necesito es que me seas fiel!

–¡Soy fiel!

–¡No si coqueteas con cada chica que se te pone enfrente y actúas como bobo con tu ex novia! – Wally apretó los labios y por un momento no pudo contestar a aquello – ¿Lo ves? – Jinx sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban dentro de sus ojos – ¡Ni siquiera lo niegas!

–¿Qué gano negándolo? Lo hago cada vez que discutimos esto y jamás me crees. Tú siempre piensas lo que quieres. ¿Y sabes qué? Yo también me estoy cansando de ti. ¡Es siempre lo mismo! Actúas como una paranoica y descargas en mí todas tus inseguridades – Jinx abrió los ojos como platos pues Wally nunca le había dicho eso y luego lo miró con furia –. Y no me mires así, sabes que es verdad. Yo te amo y no es mi culpa que no te sientas lo suficientemente digna como para andar conmigo pero no es justo que desconfíes de mí sólo por eso.

–¿Paranoica? – ¿Insegura? ¿Digna? Jinx tenía ganas de golpearlo hasta dejarlo reducido a una masa de sangre y vísceras – ¿Entonces cómo le llamas a eso qué haces? Le sonríes a todas las chicas y las saludas. ¡Y has tenido el descaro de hacer eso enfrente de mí! ¡Tú me haces…!

–¡No es un crimen hacer esas cosas! – explotó el pelirrojo – Y si lo hago enfrente de ti es porque sé que no es nada malo lo que digo y no hay motivo para ocultarte nada. No–es–co–que–tear. Y para tu información, no eres la única chica del planeta, no puedo evitar convivir con las demás.

–¡Tú me haces sentir insegura! – exclamó la hechicera, demasiado dolida y enojada con aquél último comentario.

–¿¡Yo!? – se indignó el velocista – ¿Cuándo te hice sentir más insegura? ¿Aquella vez en que te pedí matrimonio o las cientos de veces que te he dicho que deberías dejar de ocultar tu verdadera apariencia? ¿Quizá cada vez que te recuerdo todo lo que eres?

–¡No, las miles de veces que me olvidas por estar con otra chica!

–¡Quizá lo que debería hacer ahora es olvidarte!

–¡Sí, olvídame! – chilló Jinx – Te dejo libre, olvida lo que alguna vez hubo entre nosotros porque a partir de ahora, eso se acabó. Vuelve en el tiempo y evita nuestro trágico encuentro y vete, ¡vete! ¡Ya no soy nadie para ti! – Jinx dejó escapar algunas lágrimas amargas porque no pudo seguir reteniéndolas.

–¡Bien! – replicó Wally, haciendo un movimiento exagerado con los brazos – ¡Deshazte de mí! ¡Lamento haberte molestado con mi existencia!

Los dos caminaron en sentidos opuestos, alejándose el uno del otro a gran velocidad. Jinx se permitió llorar ahora que nadie la veía o la escuchaba y descargó todo su enojo en una botella de vidrio que se encontró en su camino, convirtiéndola en un millón de pedacitos.

Se sentía demasiado molesta y demasiado triste. Recordaba su breve discusión y se arrepentía de muchas cosas que dijo y de infinidad de cosas que omitió decirle. Tampoco podía creer todo lo que él le había dicho. ¿Qué era eso de llamarla paranoica e insegura? ¿Y desde cuándo coquetear había adquirido un diferente significado para el mundo? ¿¡Y cómo que no era la única chica del planeta!? ¡Jinx debía ser la única chica para él!

Era muy injusto. Era muy cruel.

¿De verdad habían cortado? ¿Así? ¿En medio de gritos y acusaciones? ¿Había terminado todo y de esa manera tan terrible? ¿Se odiarían por el resto de sus vidas?

Jinx lloró con más ganas.

No había caminado ni cinco minutos cuando ya se había arrepentido de cortarlo. No quería perderlo. No quería olvidarlo ni que él la olvidara. No quería deshacerse de él. Y su existencia no le había molestado, era lo mejor que le había pasado en sus diecisiete años de vida. Pero no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía desorientada.

Jamás habían cortado. A veces peleaban pero al poco tiempo alguno reconocía su error y todo se solucionaba. Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez era más serio, más real, más espantoso. De verdad habían terminado. Su relación, sus buenos momentos... Todo, todo se había esfumado por un estúpido conflicto.

Wally la detestaba. Wally ya no la amaba más.

Jinx lloró como una bebé desesperada y dio una vuelta sobre sus pasos. Detrás de ella sólo había una calle vacía, oscura y tenebrosa, pero nada más. Corrió hasta la estación subterránea del metro y se hizo un ovillo en la banca mientras llegaba el transporte.

No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. ¿Debería llamarle y pedirle perdón? ¿O mejor esperaba su llamada y que él le pidiera perdón? ¿Quién debía dar el primer paso? O quizás Wally ya no quería dar el primer paso. Tal vez él sí quería olvidarse de ella porque estaba cansado de su relación y quería probar suerte con otras chicas. Probablemente intentaría algo de nuevo con Linda Park…

Más lágrimas salieron como diluvio de sus ojos y Jinx sopesó la idea de morirse ahogada entre ellas. Entonces, el viento le agitó el cabello y creyó que era su tren pasando a toda velocidad sin detenerse en la estación pero al levantar la cara sólo vio a Wally con los ojos enrojecidos. ¿También había estado llorando?

–Jinx – intentó empezar.

–¡Ibas a olvidarme!

–No, no, espera. No cortamos en serio, ¿verdad? – Wally se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura de Jinx sobre la banca y apoyó sus manos sobre las rodillas de la hechicera. Jinx no supo qué contestarle y aunque lo supiera no hubiera podido porque seguía llorando – Sólo es un pleito y mañana será como si nunca hubiera pasado, ¿verdad? – su voz sonaba quebrada.

–Pero pasó, está pasando. Nos dijimos cosas muy feas – la voz de Jinx también estaba fragmentada.

–Estábamos enojados y sólo queríamos lastimarnos.

–Pero fueron verdad – Jinx dejó caer la cabeza y ocultó su cara entre las manos.

–Entonces necesitábamos desahogarnos, fue todo.

–No solucionamos nada – masculló ella, todavía sin poder mirarlo.

Se quedaron callados algunos minutos. Jinx terminó de llorar todo lo que tenía dentro y necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para tranquilizarse. Wally estaba sentado en el piso, con su cara escondida en el regazo de Jinx. La hechicera escuchó un tren acercarse, detenerse y marcharse, pero lo ignoró por completo. Ya tendría tiempo después para tomar uno.

–Yo estaba hablando en serio – empezó, ya que estuvo segura de haber recobrado toda su calma y de que no volvería a explotar en gritos y llantos –. Me molesta que coquetees con otras chicas. Aunque tú digas que para ti eso no es coquetear, para mí lo es y me duele. También es cierto, que me haces sentir insegura, pero exageré. La mayor parte del tiempo me haces sentir engrandecida y genial, y me encanta que me digas que te gusta mi cabello y mi piel – Wally levantó la cara y la miró a los ojos –. Pero cuando hay alguien más, como Linda, siento que tengo que competir con ellas para ganar tu atención y me parece entonces que no estoy a la altura – su voz iba perdiendo intensidad y se iba volviendo un hilillo frágil que reventaría y dejaría el paso libre a más llanto interminable –. En esos momentos siento que en cualquier segundo te aburrirás de mí y me dejarás por alguna de ellas – Jinx no pudo continuar más porque un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y sabía que si abría la boca de nuevo sólo se le escaparía un gemido vergonzoso.

–Eres una gran tonta, Jinx – Wally la tomó de las manos y se levantó para poder sentarse junto a ella en la banca –. Jamás te dejaría por alguien más – Jinx empezó a llorar con más fuerza y Wally la atrajo hasta él para que se apoyara en su hombro, algo a lo que la chica no opuso resistencia –. Pero probablemente es mi culpa todo esto. No quiero a nadie mas que a ti. Y hay otras chicas en el mundo a las que veo y con quienes hablo y bromeo, pero, ¿qué son todas ellas comparadas contigo? Es como si quisieras comparar la luz de una vela con la luz del Sol. No tiene sentido, no hay punto de comparación – Jinx levantó la cara, no sin antes notar que le había dejado empapado el hombro, y lo miró a los ojos – Lo siento, no sabía que era así como te sentías. Siempre pensé que era demasiado obvia mi forma de ver la situación y no creí que te hiriera de esa manera – Wally le limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su dedo índice –. Odio verte llorar.

–Yo también lo siento – Jinx tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas –. No debí haberte hecho pensar que dudaba de tu fidelidad hacia mí. No fue eso lo que pensé, sólo quería exagerar las cosas. Jamás he pensado que me engañas porque sé que eso va en contra de tus principios. Y sé que haberte acusado de ser infiel fue lo que te hizo enojar, pero confío en ti. Y ahora que sé qué es lo que piensas, no volveré a dudar de tus intenciones – Wally le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa pero Jinx aun no había terminado –.Victor y Linda quedaron atrás en nuestra vida amorosa, y ahora son nuestros amigos y no hay motivo para ponernos celosos de ellos, ¿verdad? – Wally asintió con la cabeza – También lamento ser la novia más difícil del mundo – agregó –. Sé que mi carácter no es el más amable ni el más fácil de llevar, y muchas veces no te digo todo lo que en realidad siento, porque me gusta sentirme ruda e insensible, pero en el fondo no soy más que una bruja tonta que depende más de ti de lo que le gustaría admitir. Te he hecho demasiadas cosas y tú nunca me las has echado en cara como yo siempre lo hago contigo, y lo siento mucho – Wally le pasó la palma de la mano por su mejilla y Jinx se dejó llevar por la suave caricia –. Tú siempre eres el de los detalles lindos, como las rosas y los halagos, y se me olvida que también debo dar de mi parte.

–Si quisiera que me dieras rosas ya te lo habría dicho, Jinxy – se burló el velocista –. Pero no estaría mal que de vez en cuando me recordarás lo guapo que soy.

–O lo afortunada que soy al tenerte – le recordó ella.

Wally sonrió encantadoramente, de esa forma tan particular que tenía de hacerlo. Le mostró esa sonrisa donde se le marcaban dos hoyuelos en las mejillas, cercanos a las comisuras de sus labios.

–Cambiaste todo tu estilo de vida y lo hiciste porque confiaste en mí. También me hablaste de tu pasado y me dejaste formar parte de tu vida. Me perdonaste todas las malas jugadas que te hice pasar cuando apenas intentábamos algo, como el hecho de que te oculté mi nombre por tanto tiempo – comentó Wally –. Sigues conmigo a pesar de todo, a pesar de que a veces no tengo tiempo. Me soportas como nadie más lo hace. No necesito más detalles lindos que tu confianza.

Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente y se abrazaron con fuerza. Jinx cerró los ojos y sintió ganas de estrujar a Wally contra su cuerpo, hasta que se fundieran en uno mismo y se asegurara de que nunca volverían a estar separados.

–¿Entonces volvemos a ser novios? – quiso saber ella.

–Eso depende, ¿quieres ser mi novia, Slowpoke? – preguntó, sin dejar de abrazarla.

–Sí. Cada día, todos los días de mi vida.

Entonces se separaron un poco y Wally pegó su frente a la de ella.

–Eso no es justo. Dejarás de ser mi novia el día que nos casemos.

–¿No habíamos dejado claro que no nos casaremos?

–Sé que te encanta hacerte la difícil. Me tomó casi un año hacerte mi novia. ¿Cuánto vas a resistirte para ser mi esposa?

–Una eternidad si hace falta.

–¿Sólo una? – se burló Wally – Qué fácil eres, lindura.

–¿Qué te digo? Me tienes a tus pies.

Se besaron y dejaron pasar otro tren más. ¿Qué más daba? No había ninguna prisa para volver a sus hogares. Tenían toda una eternidad por delante.

–Por cierto – añadió Wally, separándose de ella –, mañana comenzaremos las tutorías de biología. No puedo creer que no sepas qué son el xilema y floema.

Jinx gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco.


	25. Style Wars Episode IV

[ _Inserte intro de Star Wars aquí_ ].

* * *

 **Style Wars Episode IV: Una situación de Universo Alterno.**

HACE MUCHO TIEMPO EN UNA GALAXIA MUY MUY LEJANA…

Son tiempos de inestabilidad civil.

Naves imperiales han atacado

desde una base secreta y

han secuestrado a Jinx,

hechicera peligrosa que representa

una gran oportunidad de victoria

para la rebelión contra el Imperio.

Durante la batalla, espías rebeldes

consiguieron informar a Wally,

mejor conocido como Kid Skywalker,

del secuestro de su novia a

manos de la terrible Lady Vader.

Motivados por los siniestros acontecimientos,

Kid Skywalker y sus amigos rebeldes

consiguieron inmiscuirse en la ESTRELLA DE LA

MALA SUERTE, una estación espacial

blindada con suficiente potencia para

destruir un planeta entero.

–¿Todo el mundo entendió el plan? – quiso asegurarse Wally. Agarró la rosa roja de su bolsa, sólo para recordarse por qué estaba ahí.

–Entramos, rescatamos a tu novia, apretamos el botón rojo de autodestrucción que está peligrosamente al alcance de cualquier tonto y salimos – repitió la princesa Raven con su monótona voz –. Entendido.

–Esto será pan comido – rio Cy Solo, encerrando un puño en su mano.

–¿Estamos seguros de que esto no es peligroso? – se preocupó C3–Star–PO–fire.

–Bip, bip, bip, bip – la tranquilizó el droide R2–Bestia.

–¡RWAAAR! ¡AAGGHH! ¡ARGWAAAGH! – Robacca, también conocido como Robin el Wookie, exclamó de no muy buen humor.

–¿Qué? – no entendió Kid.

–¡RWAAAR! ¡AAGGHH! ¡ARGWAAAGH! – repitió Robacca dándose golpes en el pecho.

–Lo siento, no te entiendo, viejo – se disculpó Kid.

–¡RWAAAR! ¡AAG…!

Cy Solo le puso una mano en la boca.

–Lo que quiere decir es que está enojado porque a él le tocó ser el chango gigante y peludo a quien nadie entiende más que yo, y que preferiría ser él el potencialmente jedi que tiene que rescatar a una damisela en peligro, y que desearía que dicha damisela fuera cierta princesa tamaraniana de cabello rojo.

–Oh – entendió Kid –. Bueno… ¡Titanes, al ataque!

–¡RAAAWRGH!

Todos se pusieron en marcha, centrados en su misión, pero tan sólo pudieron avanzar algunos metros. Robacca se quejó una vez más.

–¡ARHGG! ¡GARRRH!

–Ni creas que traduciré eso – se negó Cy Solo –. ¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre?

–Amigos, sigan sin mí, soy muy lenta – pidió C3–Star–PO–fire –. Soy sólo una droide de protocolo.

Los titanes entendieron que no les serviría mucho de ayuda así que la dejaron quedarse. Robacca volvió a decir algunas cosas que nadie sino Cy entendió.

–¿Te quedas con C3–Star–PO–fire? – preguntó el piloto contrabandista. Robacca dijo algo más – Sí, hagan lo que quieran. Y no te quejes, no eres el protagonista de esta historia – Robacca añadió algo y comenzó a andar hacia la hermosa droide –. Si sigues así de malhablado Mir. I. Am. c nunca te hará un especial de Star Wars.

–¡Andando! – los apresuró Kid Skywalker.

En su mente, sólo pensaba en Jinx y anhelaba con ganas el momento en el que por fin pudiera encontrarla y acariciar su suave melena rosa. Llevaban apenas unos cuantos días sin verse pero a Kid se le antojaba una eternidad. Todo lo que quería era rescatarla de la terrible Lady Vader y sacarla de ahí sana y salva.

–¿La quieres mucho, no? – le preguntó la princesa Raven.

–Más que nada en esta vida.

En ese momento, se toparon de frente con una tropa de soldados imperiales armados hasta los dientes con blasters, misiles, granadas y ballestas. Los titanes lucharon con valentía, pero cada vez que conseguían disminuir sus fuerzas llegaban más y más clones dispuestos a reducirlos.

" _Kid",_ llamó una voz en la cabeza de Wally _"usa la fuerza, Kid"_.

–¿Barry Wan Kenoby? ¿Eres tú?

 _"_ _Usa la fuerza"_.

–¡La Fuerza de la Velocidad, claro! – exclamó Kid y pareció recordar que era un velocista.

Corrió entre todos los enemigos y los golpeó sin que se dieran cuenta, haciendo que terminaran en el piso, inconscientes. Sin embargo, tan pronto como empezaron a cantar victoria, escucharon los pasos de otro escuadrón acercarse.

–¡Ustedes sigan! – ordenó la princesa Raven – ¡Yo los contendré! – Raven estableció una barrera de energía de sombras entre ellos y el escuadrón que se acercaba, con la finalidad de bloquearles el paso.

–Pero…

–¡Tienes que salvar a tu novia! – le recordó la princesa – Es a quien quieres más que nada en esta vida, ¿no?

Kid entendió y dio la orden de seguir adelante. En el camino, se enfrentaron a más enemigos a los que pudieron detener fácilmente gracias a la gran tecnología de las armas de Cy Solo, la súper velocidad de Kid Skywalker y la mala puntería de los _stormtroopers_.

«Espera un poco más, Jinxy» pidió Kid mentalmente.

Chocaron con un portón doble que era su único obstáculo para llegar al área de celdas, donde seguramente estaría su amada. R2–Bestia, el droide astromecánico verde supo exactamente qué hacer y comenzó a piratear el sistema de seguridad de las puertas. Mientras lo hacía, vieron a otro grupo de soldados acercarse trotando hasta ellos. Justo a tiempo, las puertas se abrieron.

–Tú sigue – dijo Cy Solo –. Nosotros los detendremos – aseguró.

–No, entren conmigo.

–No tiene sentido. Créeme, debes hacerlo tú solo. Nosotros sólo estorbaríamos.

–Bip, bip – afirmó R2–Bestia.

–No lo pude haber dicho mejor, Bestita. Que la fuerza de la velocidad esté siempre contigo, Kid.

Kid asintió con la cabeza y pasó a través de las puertas. En cuanto lo hizo, estas se cerraron detrás de él y comenzó a escuchar una respiración mecánica.

Se encontraba en un área circular con un hoyo en el centro que parecía conducir a una caída infinita; no obstante, en medio de aquél pozo infinito se alzaba una estructura cilíndrica donde relucía un botón rojo. Kid buscó por todas partes a Jinx pero no vio nada más que computadoras y sistemas de ventilación sofisticados.

–Has venido desde muy lejos – comentó una voz robótica y tenebrosa a sus espaldas. Kid saltó dando media vuelta y quedó de frente a Lady Vader –. Ríndete.

–No. Devuélveme a mi novia.

–Ríndete y la tendrás de vuelta – Lady Vader lanzó un rayo de energía a Kid y comenzó a acorralarlo hasta el centro de la estancia.

–¿Qué quieres de mí?

–Tu cabello está muy largo y tienes un estilo deplorable.

Kid observó su cabello rojo que le llegaba hasta los hombros y le dificultaba un poco la vista, y notó también su traje spandex amarillo pero no se inmutó.

–Me gusta mi estilo – se defendió –. Y a mi Jinx le gusta mi cabello largo.

–Jinx odia tu cabello largo – Lady Vader lanzó más rayos que casi le pegan a Kid quien tuvo que huir de ellos y estuvo a punto de caer por el agujero.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque… – Lady Vader se quitó el casco negro y mostró su verdadero rostro gris con cabello rosado – Yo soy tu novia

–¡NOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

 _Brace yourself, the end is coming..._


	26. No grites

Entonces, la última situación del reto es "Tu situación favorita". Todas las situaciones entre estos dos son mis favoritas jaja, pero en el foro había una pregunta específica:

 _"¿Qué es lo que quieres que ellos hagan en todo el universo?"_

Mi respuesta: _El amor._

He aquí la razón de que este fic sea categoría M.

* * *

 **No grites.**

 **Tu situación favorita**

Dieron vuelta en la esquina, Jinx arrastrando a Wally tras ella, jalándolo de la mano, y en cuanto estuvieron fuera de la luz del faro el pelirrojo la estrelló con muy poca delicadeza contra la pared de algún edificio y comenzó a darle besos desesperados en cada porción de piel que quedaba al descubierto. Jinx sintió las manos del velocista contornearle la cintura con hambrientas caricias y luego subir hasta sus pequeños senos, tomándolos y envolviéndolos, uno con cada mano.

Fue ahí donde Jinx lo detuvo, con sus manos en sus pechos y se separó para poder hablar entre jadeos.

–No podemos… Aquí no.

Wally, con la respiración entrecortada entendió lo que quería decirle.

–Mi casa no queda muy lejos – la cargó con sus brazos, muy al estilo nupcial, y antes de que Jinx pudiera rechistar algo empezó a correr.

Pronto estuvieron en el jardín frontal de los West. Tomados de la mano, corrieron juntos el tramo que les quedaba para entrar a la casa, cubriéndose mutuamente de besos traviesos, girando y riendo de cosas que sólo ellos entendían. Wally abrió la puerta y le dio una patada.

Afortunadamente, sólo estaban tomados de la mano y no haciendo cosas indecentes, pues sus padres estaban en la confortable sala de la casa, recibiendo el calor del fuego de la chimenea.

–No esperaba esto – admitió en un susurro el velocista.

–¡Jinx! – saltó la señora West – ¡Wally! – corrió a abrazarlos y darles dulces besos en las mejillas – Estoy por preparar la cena, ¿nos acompañarás, querida?

–Seguro – contestó la hechicera, apretando los labios pues Wally acababa de ponerle una mano en su espalda baja, sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta.

Saludó de mano al señor West y éste le devolvió el gesto y una sonrisa encantadora.

–Esperaremos arriba – anunció Wally con una urgencia que tan sólo Jinx supo identificar.

–Les hablaré cuando la mesa esté lista – asintió Mary West.

–Sí – Wally despegó su mano de la espalda de Jinx y la tomó de la mano –. Ven, quiero mostrarte mi proyecto de ciencias.

La arrastró dando tumbos por las escaleras y subieron al segundo piso, directamente al cuarto de Wally. Jinx lo empujó para que entrara y tras él, cerró la puerta dando un golpe que le preocupó fuera a escandalizar a los padres de Wally, pero su novio no le dio tiempo para decir nada pues al instante la obligó a recargarse en la puerta y hundió su boca entre sus labios.

Las bocas de ambos jóvenes jugaron apasionadamente a tocarse, saborearse, estrujarse y mordisquearse. Las manos de Jinx subieron por el frente de Wally, recorriendo su marcado abdomen y sus masculinos pectorales sintiéndolos a través de las capas de ropa que se le antojaron excesivas para aquél momento. Siguió subiendo hasta el cuello del muchacho que acarició en su trayectoria pero su destino era otro. Las llevó para atrás, hasta su nuca y de ahí subió un poco más hasta sentir su cabello sedoso al que se aferró con fuerza, haciéndolo gemir un poco de dolor, pero todo lo que quería ella era pegar más su cara a la de ella, para profundizar sus besos, unir sus respiraciones y fundir su piel en una sola.

Wally reaccionó a su estímulo y la agarró con más fuerza para hacerla parte de él. Jinx sintió cómo su novio empezaba a mover su cadera en ligeras oscilaciones hacia adelante, hacia ella, y en cada ocasión, sentía con placer, un bulto cálido y duro rozar su propia entrepierna. También sintió sus manos reanudar lo que desesperadamente había intentado minutos atrás en la calle, sin embargo, esta vez no se conformó con estrujar sus senos, sino que metió sus manos bajo los suéteres y blusas de Jinx y las dirigió a su espalda, donde le desabrochó el brasier strapless y se lo quitó de encima, arrojándolo sin cuidado.

Jinx sintió sus manos cálidas al tacto de su piel y se regocijó con aquella sensación. Soltó el cabello de Wally y rápidamente tomó su playera y su chamarra roja y se las quitó de encima, admirando el firme tronco de su novio, musculoso pero al mismo tiempo delgado. Descubrió las pecas rojizas que salpicaban sus hombros y parecían seguir hasta la espalda. Sintió el deseo de besarlas todas pero entonces Wally le quitó a ella también su blusa y sus suéteres, acción que la distrajo.

Jinx percibió los ojos llenos de regocijo de Wally al verla semidesnuda y no pudo evitar sentirse contenta de, sin querer, satisfacerlo de esa forma. Después, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y se sonrieron mutuamente, de manera estúpida.

–Mucha ropa, ¿no? – habló Jinx.

A modo de respuesta, Wally la sujetó por debajo de las nalgas y la cargó, comenzando a darle besos de nuevo que en esta ocasión fueron descendiendo hacia su cuello. Jinx se aferró al cuerpo de su novio con brazos y piernas, así como un koala se aferra al tronco de su árbol, y se le escapó un gemido cuando el chico le hizo cosquillas con los labios en el cuello.

–Shhh – la calló Wally.

Jinx entendió. Los West estaban abajo y no sería bueno que se enteraran de lo que ellos dos estaban haciendo ahí arriba. Por si acaso, echó la mano para atrás y movió el cerrojo de la puerta, asegurándose de que nadie pudiera entrar sin que ellos lo concedieran.

Wally la llevó hasta su escritorio de trabajo y ahí le permitió sentarse en la orilla pero no por eso Jinx soltó su agarre de él. En cambio, su velocista favorito le deshizo el peinado, le quitó las botas, le bajó la falda y al mismo tiempo las mallas de rayas bicolor. Jinx quedó tan sólo con sus pantis negros por toda vestimenta. Vio la cara del pelirrojo y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonrojado.

–¿No es esto ilegal? – preguntó hundiendo su cara entre el cabello rosa de la chica.

–Siempre preguntas eso – se burló Jinx con una risa entrecortada –. Sólo me ganas por un año. No es ilegal si tienes mi consentimiento.

Wally movió su cara hasta que sus frentes se tocaron y sonrió pícaramente.

–¿Y lo tengo? – susurró.

–Ya veremos – Jinx bajó del escritorio y lo empujó hasta que cayó sobre la cama.

Se sentó sobre él y le desabrochó los jeans. Wally rio y le acarició un seno. Jinx le quitó los pantalones y volvió a sentarse sobre él, esta vez encima de su pelvis, poniendo una pierna de cada lado del muchacho. Apoyó sus dos manos en el abdomen de Wally y comenzó a mecerse encima de él, asegurándose de que sus genitales rozaran a través de las delgadas prendas de algodón que aún conservaban.

Esta vez, ninguno de los dos pudo reprimir un suave gemido que en cuanto apenas rompió el rítmico rozar del sonido de sus cuerpos, pero que alertó a los dos demasiado, excitando, sin querer, aún más sus sentidos. De nuevo, sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos soltaron algunas risitas que quedaron ahogadas rápidamente por el comienzo de otra onda de placer recorriéndoles. Jinx sintió el miembro de Wally ponerse duro y firme, y ella misma se sintió empapada y deseosa de acabar con esa sensación de vacío que le oprimía ahí abajo. Se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a darle besos húmedos y profundos en los labios.

–Ah… Jinx.

Con un rápido movimiento, Wally la tiró contra la cama y le impidió volver a sentarse. Reclinó su cuerpo sobre ella y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Entonces, sus labios bajaron de su cara, al cuello, a sus pezones y se entretuvieron succionándolos y lamiéndolos con tortuosa lentitud. Mientras tanto, su mano libre, bajó por su cuerpo hasta uno de sus muslos y le acarició la parte interna de este. Jinx arqueó la espalda porque se sentía muy bien todo aquello. Le encantaba la lengua traviesa de Wally, haciendo de las suyas con sus aréolas, y su mano allá abajo, cada vez más peligrosamente cerca de su centro de placer le ocasionaba una sensación caliente y agradable.

–¡La cena está lista! – llamó la señora West desde la cocina.

–No ahora – Wally introdujo su mano por debajo de las bragas de Jinx y comenzó a darle un leve masaje, causando en ella el insoportable deseo de tenerlo dentro ya.

–Wally… – gimió. Los dedos del chico le separaron los labios y con la humedad que ya era parte de Jinx se resbalaron fácilmente de adelante a atrás. Mientras, Wally le dio una pequeña e inofensiva mordidita en su pezón izquierdo –. Wally – repitió porque de alguna manera quería detenerlo pero al mismo tiempo quería retenerlo para siempre ahí. Dos dedos de Wally encontraron su clítoris y lo masajearon suavemente y de forma circular, arrancando de Jinx un gemido – ¡Wally!

El chico levantó la cara pero sus dedos siguieron moviéndose. Le sonrió con coquetería, enseñándole sus dos hoyuelos entre las pecas, mientras Jinx sentía una extraña sensación de frío ahí en su pecho donde la saliva seguía fresca.

–¿Quieres más? – preguntó inocentemente y entonces sus dedos se deslizaron a ese interior húmedo y apretado de Jinx y comenzaron a explorarlo.

–No… – se sintió tan bien que echó la cabeza hacia atrás – Uhmm – jadeó cuando Wally comenzó a sacar y meterlos, sacar y meterlos. Pero Jinx debía encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para detenerlo –. Por favor… Mmm – Su novio, sin previo aviso aumentó la velocidad pero siguió con su rítmica estrategia allá abajo – Ah… De… ah… detente – gimió y Wally se detuvo pero no sacó sus dedos. Jinx sintió una contracción en su canal vaginal y los dedos de su novio ahí dentro se sintieron de maravilla.

–¿Por qué?

Jinx siguió apretando. Su cuerpo la delataba pero ella tenía que ser fuerte.

–Tu madre… Acaba de hablarnos, ¿no escuchaste?

–Ella puede esperar – metió más profundamente sus dedos y Jinx gritó –. Calla, lo tengo todo bajo control, pero deja de gritar – acto seguido sus dedos comenzaron a vibrar dentro de ella. Los dos dedos al mismo tiempo. Vibraban y oh, por las barbas de Neptuno, Jinx no pudo argumentar más.

Se retorció en la cama y se aferró con una mano a la colcha y con otra a la cabeza del pelirrojo, obligándolo a bajar de nuevo hasta su rostro y ocuparse de ella también allá arriba. Le metió la lengua a la boca y jugueteó con la suya, sin dejarle ganar, mientras sus piernas se apretaban en torno a su mano y sus nervios se excitaban constantemente con las vibraciones y el movimiento dentro y fuera de los mágicos dedos de su novio.

–Wally – Jinx se separó de su boca y lanzó un gemido. Wally atrapó sus labios e incrementó la intensidad de sus dedos.

Entonces, cuando Jinx estaba por alcanzar su clímax, Wally se detuvo. La chica iba a respingar mientras sentía la mano de Wally ascendiendo por su cuerpo, dejando un trazo de humedad a su paso pero entonces el chico puso los dedos en su boca, y Jinx, actuando casi por instinto los lamió y se los llevó adentro.

–Eres tan sexy – exclamó Wally y antes de que tuviera ella oportunidad de responder algo, el chico le quitó su prenda interior, le abrió las piernas y comenzó a explorar el centro de Jinx con su lengua ágil y curiosa.

–¡Ah! – Jinx arqueó todo su cuerpo y echó los brazos hacia atrás, sosteniéndose de una almohada mientras sus caderas se contorsionaban de uno a otro lado, llena de placer.

El velocista tuvo que emplear sus manos para detenerle la pelvis. Su lengua recorría cada centímetro de su órgano sexual y no dejaba nada sin degustar. Cuando llegó a su clítoris lo movió de un lado a otro con la punta, ocasionando más gemidos de la chica, que tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar que salieran con la intensidad que pretendían. Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que los padres de Wally estaban a tan sólo unos metros de distancia y podrían fácilmente descubrirlos.

Acto seguido, Wally comenzó a sacar y meter su lengua, proporcionándole pequeños toquecitos al clítoris que alternaba con los movimientos circulares anteriores. Luego, su lengua entró a lo más profundo de su ser y Jinx encontró especialmente placentero tener dentro de ella ese cuerpo húmedo, suave e inquieto explorando sus paredes y saboreándola. Jinx se sentía en la cima, a punto de reventar y alcanzar el orgasmo. Sintió entonces los dedos de Wally reanudar su trabajo anterior y su boca cambiar su atención hacia sus labios mayores y menores, besándolos y estirándolos como si quisiera arrancárselos. Sus dedos fueron más rápido y más profundo. Su boca succionó toda su humedad. Jinx llegó al orgasmo profiriendo un grito que intentó sofocar tanto como le fue posible mordiendo la almohada que segundos antes sostenía.

Sus músculos se contrajeron un par de veces más, Wally la besó un poco más y lentamente sacó sus dedos. Subió hasta ella de nuevo y dejó caer todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, dejándole recuperar la respiración mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

–¡Wally y Jinx, a cenar! – ordenó, en esta ocasión, el señor West.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Jinx se recuperara del todo.

–¿Qué parte de _no grites_ fue la que no entendiste? – le reprochó Wally entre susurros.

–Yo te dije que te detuvieras, ya sabes cómo soy – se defendió Jinx entre jadeos, poniéndose de lado y abrazándolo –. Aparte, fue tu culpa. Tú tuviste la brillante idea de venir a tu casa. ¿Se te ocurrió que podrían estar tus padres?

–Te recuerdo, lindura, que fuiste tú quién se negó a hacerlo en la calle – Wally le pasó un brazo por la cintura desnuda.

–Estaba nevando y hacía frío – exclamó en un susurro la hechicera, atrayéndolo hacia ella, lista para la siguiente ronda.

–Yo me iba a encargar de quitártelo – coqueteó el pelirrojo.

–Ahora es mi turno – indicó Jinx, tratando de que Wally no se fijara en el rubor de sus mejillas y se puso encima de él. Wally se puso cómodo, como si llevara ya un buen rato esperando aquél momento.

Jinx se inclinó y bajó lentamente los calzoncillos de Wally, negros y apretados. Como si tuviera un resorte dentro, el miembro de su novio salió al instante, erguido, orgulloso, duro, grande. Le rozó a Jinx la barbilla y la chica sonrió, llena de deseo.

Lo tomó, primero con una mano y lo sintió caliente y firme. Wally soltó un sonidito cuando empezó a frotarlo de arriba abajo, y luego una exclamación cuando con su boca empezó a jugar con sus testículos, saboreándolos y besándolos. Wally se estremeció pero Jinx lo dejó pronto porque sabía que había otra cosa que él disfrutaba más y no había tiempo que perder.

Mientras que con su mano se encargaba del cuerpo de su miembro viril, con sus labios le dio un beso tierno, que en cuanto apenas tocó la delicada piel de la cabeza. Sacudió su mano con más energía y entonces le dio un lengüetazo en la misma zona, arrancándole un estremecimiento y una risita de placer. Jinx lo soltó y trazó un recorrido con su lengua que fue desde la base de su órgano sexual hasta la punta. Después rodeó la cabeza con toda su boca y luego con su labio superior descendió de nuevo, siguiendo el mismo trayecto que de subida.

Luego lo besó en toda su extensión, dejando trazos húmedos ahí donde posaba su boca. Sintió las manos de él sobre su cabeza, como queriendo tener el control de sus movimientos, y eso sólo estimuló más a Jinx. Como vio que Wally respondía cada vez más, comenzó a meterlo en su boca, cada vez más profundo que la vez anterior, teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo con sus dientes y complacerlo tanto como fuera posible con su lengua y sus labios. Wally comenzó a mover su cadera también, de forma rítmica, natural, espontánea, acorde a los movimientos de Jinx.

–Jinx… – jadeó el pelirrojo. Wally se aferró con fuerza a su cabello, jalándoselo ligeramente, sin ocasionarle dolor. Jinx lo metió aún más, sintiéndolo hasta el fondo de su ser – Terminemos esto.

Jinx se lo sacó casi todo, pero se quedó jugueteando con su cabeza, moviendo la lengua en sentido de las manecillas del reloj, dibujando círculos concéntricos y luego centrípetos alrededor de su meato. Wally siguió moviéndose debajo de ella, pero luego consiguió levantarle la cara.

–¡La cena! – gritó Mary, algo enfadada.

–De acuerdo – asintió Jinx.

Wally, en menos de un segundo ya tenía un condón de color azul neón brillante puesto. Se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y lo agitó de un lado a otro.

–Te dije que eran reales.

Wally pensaba meterle un sable láser. Jinx dejó escapar una risita pero luego Wally la tiró sobre la cama.

–De ninguna manera – se quejó la hechicera y rodó para estar sobre él –. Las damas primero.

Se sentó con cuidado sobre su sable, introduciéndolo lentamente, sintiendo su cuerpo amoldarse a la perfección al cuerpo de Wally. Apoyó, sus manos por detrás de ella, sobre los musculosos cuadríceps del superhéroe y él, por su parte, la tomó de la cadera. Jinx así, comenzó a mecerse hacia adelante y atrás, sintiendo con gran excitación a Wally dentro de ella, caliente, vivo. Se movía como olas del mar, lenta y suavemente, realizando deliciosos movimientos ondulantes que estremeció a los dos al mismo tiempo y Wally tuvo que sentarse porque no soportaba estar acostado. Jinx siguió moviéndose, sintiéndose de nuevo mojada, ardiente y hambrienta. Wally se aferró de ella por la espalda y comenzó a comerse uno de sus senos. Con una mano le acariciaba el trasero y le pasaba los dedos entre las nalgas, separándoselas y aumentando el éxtasis de Jinx en un mil por ciento. Ella echó la cabeza de Wally hacia atrás y lo besó con furia al tiempo que cambiaba sus movimientos y empezaba a dar pequeños saltos, para meter y sacar. Sentía sus pechos rebotar con gracia y sus nalgas chocar con los testículos de Wally.

–Ah… – gimió de placer – Uhmm.

Wally hizo un extraño movimiento, tan rápido que Jinx no se lo esperaba y no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Quedó recostada bocabajo y sintió a Wally sobre ella y dentro de ella, agitándose más rápido de lo que ella lo había hecho, y causándole nuevas sensaciones igual de ricas y placenteras. Su cara estaba junto a la suya y sus manos estrujaban con salvaje fuerza sus senos firmes y erectos.

–Wally – dijo entre jadeos –. No… ¡Oh!

Wally soltó uno de sus pechos y le tapó la boca.

–No grites – le susurró al oído antes de morderle fuertemente el lóbulo de la oreja y luego hacer lo mismo con su hombro.

Los movimientos de Wally eran como estocadas a las que Jinx estaba haciéndose adicta. Decidió incorporase un poco y posicionarse sobre sus cuatro extremidades, haciendo que Wally tuviera un mejor agarre de ella y la penetrara con mayor fuerza. Su mente no se concentraba bien a pesar de que creyó escuchar un par de veces más a una muy enojada Mary West. Todo lo que podía pensar era en Wally moviéndose deliciosamente, entrando y saliendo de ella, agitándose como si estuvieran en una especie de coreografía previamente planeada.

–Jinx – entonces la volteó y quedó encima de ella, tal y como había querido desde un principio. Jinx envolvió su tronco con sus piernas y lo sintió llegar más profundo.

–¡AH! – gritó. Cada vez estaba más cerca de alcanzar el gran final y no podía evitar soltar todos esos sonidos – ¡AHHH!

–Shhh – Wally le tapó la boca con una de sus manos. Jinx se mordió el labio inferior, intentando ahogar todos los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su boca. Aunque hizo el mayor esfuerzo, no pudo reprimir algunos sonidos menores que parecían estimular más a Wally, quien parecía llegar cada vez más profundo.

A Jinx le encantaba sentirlo dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, masajeándole con su miembro, con furiosa violencia, su propio centro de placer, una y otra y otra vez. Todos sus sentidos se excitaron y estaba a punto de gritar otra vez.

–Ya me vengo – le avisó Wally entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

–Yo también.

Su novio, se inclinó sobre ella y dio sus últimas estocadas, más fuertes y lentas que antes. Jinx lo mordió en el hombro con todas sus ganas y sofocó un grito ahí. Wally gimió de dolor y placer y fue más rápido. Su pene comenzó a vibrar también. Jinx ya lo sentía venir y entonces, su último jadeo lo soltó dentro de la boca de Wally, quien alcanzó el orgasmo al mismo tiempo que ella.

Paulatinamente, sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos hasta que se detuvo y se desmoronó sobre Jinx que ya había caído rendida. La hechicera sintió sus últimas contracciones musculares y fue dichosa al sentir a Wally dentro de ella, complementándola.

Se miraron a la cara, saborearon su sudor, olfatearon sus jadeos, sintieron sus cuerpos fusionándose en uno solo, hecho a la perfección.

–Ah – soltó Jinx finalmente –. No te vayas, no aún.

Wally le acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja y la besó en los labios.

–Siempre se siente así, como la primera vez – le susurró.

Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente pero compusieron expresiones de horror cuando escucharon pisadas subir por las escaleras. Jinx sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, pero antes de pensar en una solución, ya tenía toda su ropa puesta, así como Wally, quien también había quitado el seguro de la puerta y había colocado una compleja maqueta sobre el escritorio, y a Jinx parada frente a él.

Cielos, adoraba que su novio fuera un velocista. De verdad, todo lo tenía siempre bajo control.

Mary West abrió la puerta con algo de brusquedad y los encontró absortos en la maqueta. Jinx tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para que su respiración sonara tranquila y lenta, no ruidosa y acelerada como en realidad la tenía.

–Y si le aprieto a este botón, se prenden las luces y la ciudad cobra vida – improvisó el muchacho señalando un interruptor rojo en el centro de la maqueta.

–¿No me escuchaban o qué? – preguntó la señora West, poniendo una mano en la cadera.

–Oh – fingió sorpresa Wally –, ¿ya está lista la cena?

–¡Llevo media hora hablándoles! – se quejó la mujer y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, murmurando con enojo para sí misma.

Jinx saltó para bajar del escritorio y le sonrió a Wally con coquetería, jalándolo de la mano para ir a cenar porque francamente tanta acción la había dejado hambrienta.

Wally le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

–Te amo, Jinxy.

–Yo má… - antes de que la joven pudiera terminar su frase, Wally la besó y mordió traviesamente su labio inferior.

Ah, así era él. Su querido y estúpido Wally.

* * *

Reto completado.

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

Nos leeremos pronto :)


End file.
